The Unknown
by Host312
Summary: Vampires rule the world. Humans are trapped in sanctuaries. What happens when a vampire prince, who is third in line with the throne, mates with a human child? The vampire world is about to change forever and is the child everything she seems to be? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: Dark. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Host312 and this is the Unknown. I would like to inform new readers that it is being rewritten so I apologise for grammar errors in later chapters. **

**It has been beta's by Dogstar13 and Dollybigmomma so Thank You! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns twilight!**

**Chapter 1-Offering...**

Music sang softly as the purple flags fluttered gently. Thousands of red eyes stared around the huge, glittering, grand ballroom. The light reflected off their grinning eyes as they murmured to one another. Under a grand chandelier, beautifully dressed people waltzed, their dresses exotic as they shook to the bouncing beat. Bright feathers stuck out of their backs, shimmering like peacocks. Sighing, I rested my head against the red velvet padding of my throne. My family's murmurs faded into the background, their thoughts drifting in the wind.

Why were they so excited? Why were they so eager to end a person's life?

I know it was so important to them and it was tradition, but could they not see the agony I was in? I was not ready for this tragedy. I was not ready to become a murderer. Sometimes I wish I had never been chosen.

I wish I had died along my tribe, but instead I was doomed to a life of a monster… a horrid monster…

I use to live in the sanctuaries- a place where vampires keep humans for their 'safety'. When I was eleven years old I was chosen to be part of the offering. The offering is a tradition that happens every year, each year a human was chosen to be drained by a vampire. If you are lucky, you can be saved by being chosen to become a slave or a family or in my case a member of the royal family. I don't remember my real name but my mother as I came to call the queen of the vampires named me Edward. On the night of my seventeenth birth day, I officially became Prince Edward of Phoenix and also creature I detest the most; a vampire. For the last two hundred years, I have struggled to keep my humanity and at times became wild and untamed. Instead of living in the open forests, I live in a grand palace that has over a thousand rooms even though some are useless and I am forced to contribute in vampire tradiitions. Today was my turn in the very ceremony that had joined me to this horrid world. It was my turn to take part in the offering; I would have to murder an innocent I never saw before...

The bouncing music shook my throne slightly, reminding me of the celebrations around me.

They were celebrating the youngest prince's offering-my first offering. They were celebrating the death of over a thousand humans…they were celebrating the end of life.

Why did they need to do this just for royalty? Could they not just kill the poor humans instead of putting the creatures through torture?

"Son, are you listening to me?" My father's voice brought me out of my muse.

"Yes?" I turned to face him. His golden eyes were filled with concern as he peered at me.

"I asked if you were excited about your first offering. The first offering is always the best, you know?"

I strained a smile. "Yes, father, I am excited- exhilarated is a better word to use."

My father smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am glad, I thought you would be reluctant."

I am.

Flashing a forced grin, I ground the words out. "Why would I be reluctant? It's a family tradition. I should be proud to take part in it."

His eyes saddened. "Edward, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop it if you want." Hope filled his voice as if he wanted me to back down.

I shook my head. "I have to do it for the family."

"No you don't. We can send them back if you are not ready to…."

My heart-strings tugged when he said this. No, the people are relying on me and…. "I may not be ready but for some reason I feel like I have to… like it is my destiny."

Tilting his head, my father analysed me, his eyebrows furrowing. I looked him in the eye-concern lay there. His defined face was expressionless as he reached across to pat my shoulder.

"I am proud of you." His voice was no more than a cold whisper.

Suddenly, trumpets blared, echoing around the room. Silence fell across the once noisy ballroom.

"The royal offerings," a gruff voice declared. Groaning open, the big, smooth wooden doors swung open, revealing the offerings. Chains scraped against the floor, slowly, as the humans stumbled into the room. White dresses and suits coated their skin and their hair had been styled. Silent whimpers escaped the poor offerings as they stared around the room, fear evident in their eyes. A pair of brown eyes flashed to me as a brunette-bobbed woman scrambled along, hiding something in the flowing material of her dress. The observers inhaled, their eyes trailing the lines of the offerings, pink tongues darted across painted red lips. Rising from my seat, I moved in front of my father. Pressing my right hand over my chest, I kneeled down.

"For you my king, I, Prince Edward of Phoenix, will be honoured to take part in this year's offering." My father shoes gleamed as I stared at his booted feet. I felt a hand graze my shoulder.

"Rise Prince Edward." I did so, my hands grasping his right elbow as he embraced mine. The salute of respect between royals. Staring into his eyes, we shared a knowing look. Slowly, I stepped away to face the red eyes that watched us. "Good luck son," he whispered in my ear before he turned to our audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has arrived again. It is time for the Royal offering. It was started many years ago by King Litherus the third in honour of his son, Lucas the brave and his arrival into young adulthood. Each year we hold an offering ceremony, where a member of the royal family is chosen to pick his offering and taste their blood in honour of that very first ceremony. The time has arrived for my son Prince Edward to take his first offering and to be welcomed into the world as a young adult." The crowd roared, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what my father was about to say, silently, I prayed inside for the soul I was about to take. "So let the event begin." Everything slowed down; the humans' heartbeats thudded in my ears as I inhaled the sweet air.

A sweet lavender scent floated up my nose, controlling my mind. My vision turned black and white. Time sped up as I leapt off the stage. Weaving in and out of frozen humans, I tried to find the owner of the scent. Sweaty bodies scrambled away from my seething figure. Their owner's eyes widened with terror. They screamed when I pushed them out of the way, causing the rest of the line to fall like dominoes.

Suddenly, I backtracked.

I stopped in front two brunette women in white dresses.

The scent was in between them. It swarmed around in the air. That's when I saw a little hand wrapped around one of the women's leg. A familiar face stared at me as I moved towards the shaking woman; her bright brown eyes widened with fear. Blocking the little hand from my view, she adjusted her dress. A snarl scraped through my lips. She took a step back, the chain stopping her from going any further. The room fell silent. My footstep seemingly echoed like thunder. The woman's eyes were still wide, her hand grasping the person that hid beneath her long flowing skirt. Begging in desperation, my heart pulled my torso towards the little figure.

"Please, don't hurt her, take me instead! Anything but her please-" She pleaded as I yanked her out of the way. A pair of little, stunning brown eyes stared up at me. Twinkling, they widened with fear, and she shuffled towards the woman. Dropping to my knees, I stretched towards her; my fingers aching to grasp her skin.

"Hello, I won't hurt you." A squeal escaped her lips as I reached for her. Her hands pushed at an invisible wall like it was meant to shield her from me.

I put my hands up in surrender as I tried to move closer. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The girl stared at my hands in terror as she shuffled yet closer to the woman.

"Please don't harm her, take me instead." The women repeated, hugging the child to her torso, keeping her eyes on my figure. I moved towards the woman, my fingers widening as she tried to cocoon the girl away from my grasp. She didn't realize she was helping me capture her. Ripping her arms from around the girl's figure, I ignored the child's screams. The chain that held her to the woman snapped in two.

"No!" She screamed as I pressed the squirming child to my torso.

"Angie!" The girl screamed, her arms reaching out to the human as I turned away, a triumphant smile on my face.

"Bella!" The women struggled against the guard's grasp as she tried to reach for the child. Trying to calm her as I approached the stage, I stroked her soft, smooth brunette hair. Tears dripped down my shirt. Panicked thoughts entered my brain, many of them were about how she wasn't a good offering. I let a growl escape through my lips; causing the child to go into hysterics.

Angie! Angie! Her thoughts got louder as the angelic child continued to fight against my hold. Cooing, I focused on the thoughts surrounding me. Many were filled with sympathy for the child who was about to lose her life so young. But as I stared at the crying child, I could feel nothing but fascination and enchantment. I climbed up onto the stage and stood next to my father; his face was grim as he stared at the child. If only he knew. He gestured for me to make the speech.

I searched around the room, taking in the people's faces.

"In tradition of the Wersters that have ruled these lands for years. I am honoured to share this moment with you as I accept my-" I looked at my father as I finished the sentence, "-mate." Gasps filled the room as the woman who had hid the child stopped struggling.

"What!" my father demanded, his grim face replaced with a mask of joy.

Is it true? My family's thoughts echoed each other. A proud smile pulled its way onto my face as I nodded. The child's sobs quieted as my hand soothed her hair. The hall erupted into cheers and murmurs as my sister squealed, jumping up to hug me, her black hair swaying down her back. A growl entered my throat as she flung herself at me; I flipped over and landed on the chair. The child started to struggle in my grasp.

"Edward, I only wanted to give you a congrats hug."

My father's hand touched my sister's shoulder, his eyes burning at my sister's stupidity.

"Alice, he could have killed you." My sister rolled her eyes; not seeing the threat she had been to my mate.

"He wouldn't ha-"

"You lunged for him with his vulnerable mate in his arms."

"But-"Alice huffed. My father's glare told her everything, and she turned to face my little mate and me. "I am sorry, Edward. I completely forgot about the feeling. Do you forgive me?" I nodded in response. Her hand grazed her opposite as she motioned thank you before she sat down. My father's quizzical eyes stared unnervingly at me.

_Do you want to have another go?_ I wrapped my cloak around the child as I stood up. My father nodded and turned to the audience again.

The rowdy crowd did not notice him; the shock of this discovery still rumbled through them.

He cleared his throat. "Quiet- thank you, I am over-joyed that my son has found his mate, but we came here for a reason, and my son wants to complete that reason. So, I would like to say, let the event begin."

He nodded to me as I gripped my mate tighter to my torso, my lips finding the crown of her head. The crowd screamed wildly, I looked at the women who had tried to hide my mate; who was still in the grasp of the guards, her eyes wide as she muttered something over and over. I sniffed the air. I leapt off the stage, zooming around the humans. They all scrambled away from me, terror sewn into their eyes. Their thoughts filled with pleas for them to live like my mate did. I chuckled inwardly. They would never live either way; they were going to die. Just one will be killed by me. My hand lunged out, snatching a scrambling blonde by her arm. The chain snapped as I yanked her out of the line. Her pleas rang out as I dragged her to the stage. My fingers gripped tightly onto her upper arm, whilst simultaneously gripping firmly onto my mate. "Here, I hold my first offering!" I cried as I sunk my teeth into her neck. My child continued to struggle as I gulped down the blood of my offering. The blonde's heart was still fading, her screams turning into gargles when I lifted from her neck, letting her drop to the floor.

_Son?_ My father moved towards me. I put up my hand and waved a servant up, leaning in and whispered my orders into his ears.

The audience gazed as the servant approached me with a knife and glass. I took the knife and leaned towards the gargling blonde Blood squirted out as the tip of the knife entered her heart. I reached for the glass and filled it with blood before rising. "In tradition and honour of the newly mated, I am honoured to share the blood of my first offering with my new mate as it has been done by many members of this family before!" My mate's sobs and struggles stopped as I brought the glass to her lips. A drop fell down her throat. The audience stared in awe, my father smiling with pride as my mate drank her first offering blood, I smiled as she tipped the glass, letting more blood fall into her mouth. As she drank, I kissed her forehead and praised her for each gulp, her eyes on me all the time as she drank.

A little bit of blood strayed out of the side of her mouth. Handing the glass to the servant, I wiped the blood with my finger and placed it to my lips. I ordered him to put the rest of my offering blood in bottles and for them to be kept in the cellar.

Smiling at my mate, I remembered the woman and called one of the guards.

"Take her into the chamber next to my room." My eyes flittered to the woman and the guard followed my gaze. Quickly, he walked to the other guard, informing him of my order. Crossing their right arms across their chest, the guards bowed before they started to drag the woman out of the room; Her screams echoed as she tried to break free. Her eyes were transfixed on the child hidden beneath my cloak.

"Bella!" The door slammed shut.

I stared down at the child, who was staring curiously back at me. "Bella…" I murmured, the child eyes lit up at the sound of the word. I repeated it a bit more loudly. She stared at me and squirmed. "You're called Bella." The child nodded slightly as confirmation. I sat down thinking as my father clapped his hands and command that the others be removed.

Cries of dread fled from their mouths as they left the room. Two servants scurried away, the limp body of the dead offering dangled in the middle of their bodies. Her limp body scraped against the floor, her white chest coated in blood. Her blue eyes stared unseeingly into the air. Regret rushed through my bones. What had I done? I was a murderer. I was like the rest of my kind. I had killed an innocent.

The music started again and people got up to waltz, like nothing had happened. Like no one had died. The music was energetic and lively, the death of the woman lost beneath the loud beat of the drums. My father touched me on the shoulder as he crossed his arm over his chest again, silently, I motioned back. Before he took my mother's hand and headed down the dance floor, he smiled. Alice and my brother, Jasper were next to follow, each repeating the motion as they excused themselves.

My oldest sister moved into Alice's seat to stare at my little mate.

_She's so tiny_, she thought to me with a beam.

"I know Rosalie." My finger grazed my angel's chubby cheek.

She looks a lot like Emmett. I frowned; while Bella did look similar to Emmett, I knew it was Rosalie's excuse to try and convince me to let her take care of my mate.

"Rosalie, you know that you can't use my mate as an opportunity to be a mother"

"Why not?"

My big brother snorted as he leaned over his wife, staring at the child in my cloak.

"You know why" I growled.

"You have forever to do that. This is Rosalie's only chance to be a mother" Emmett gazed at Bella sweetly, a dimpled smile pulling its way onto his face. I adjusted my cloak to block her from his view.

"Well, she will get to choose a child in the future." I glared at him.

"Not a young one though, come on Ed for her." Rosalie smiled at her mate and I pictured Bella in her arms. But I couldn't tell them that I planned for the woman who protected her to become her mother. I sighed, the woman could become her nanny.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Thank you." Emmett smirked as Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"But I have a condition."

Rosalie turned to face me. "What is it?" She sneered, her eyes narrowing.

"You let a human look after her..." Rosalie stared at me.

"You got to be joking!" She nearly screeched. Bella buried her face in my chest, a sob crawling from her mouth.

I turned my glare onto Rosalie.

"Now look what you done," I snapped. Turning back to Bella, I rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her while Rosalie screamed in my head.

_No! I will not let a_ _human look after my_ _child._ I glanced at Rosalie.

"Your child? I only said you could consider her your child under the condition that you let a human also care for her!" I sneered.

"But-" Rosalie was cut off by Emmett.

"We accept" He shook my free hand. Rosalie turned to him, with her mouth agape.

"Why did you do that?!" She hissed.

"Because you were going to lose her, and you will need a nanny as well when you, me and Edward are busy." He pouted as he leaned in to kiss his wife. I watched Rosalie face soften as she quickly kissed him on the lips before returning her hard gaze to me.

"Fine as long as they don't try to steal her."

I smiled, my finger grazing the little girl's cheek as her eyes slowly started to close, her cheeks stained red of her tears.

"They won't, I promise."

Rosalie nodded before reaching for Emmett's hand. She stood up with one glance at her new 'daughter' before floating to the dance floor. As the vampires twirled around the floor, I stared at my mate, her eyes finally closing as sleep took over her. A smell of blood drifted in to the room, causing the dancers to return to their seats. The servants entered the room carrying blood-filled champagne glasses; the remains of the rest of my offerings. My eyes saddened slightly. The poor beings didn't need to die so dramatically. They were innocent after all… well at least I think that. The rest of my family returned to their seats, waiting for a servant to bring them glasses. I listened to their conversation and looked down at my sleeping mate. Finally understanding the affection one feels for another, I didn't block their conversations out. Instead I decided to join in.

"Have you seen the Denali sisters' dresses?" Alice sniggered as she turned to Rosalie.

"I know! They are way too revealing." I stifled a laugh. It was true, but the sisters were known for trying to seduce men, single or taken.

I leaned in interrupting the conversation. "You should not be surprised, neither should Mr. Newton either."

"What are you talking about?" I pointed towards a stiffened Lord Mike Newton, who gripped the edge of his seat as the oldest of the Denalis', Tanya, flirted with him.

"He looks like he is about to be sick," Alice chuckled as Lord Newton leaned far away from Tanya. The servants reached us, handing us a glass of blood each. The liquid rippled under my breath. There was no point in wasting the person's blood. I could not let their death be in vain.

I smiled as I placed the blood to my lips. Not better than my offering. The thrill of the memory entered my mind. I stared at the sleeping child in my lap and back at the glass. Lowering the glass to her lips, I parted them with the rim of the glass and watched as my mate unconsciously swallowed the blood.

"Well, at least they will stop harassing 'Eddie' now" I glared at Alice, when she said the sisters' nickname for me. Well, more like Tanya's nickname. "All because he has found the cutest girl in the whole entire world!"

I grinned at my sister.

"Sucking up to me? What do you want? To be her pet?" I nearly choked at Alice's face of disgust. "Maybe you want to play… Barbie doll with her?"

Alice squealed. "Really?!"

"Aww Edward, that was meant to be my job." Rosalie pouted.

"Sorry, Rose but we all know Alice. She never gives up, right Jasper?" I called to Rosalie's twin.

"Huh?" Jasper replied. He leaned forward so he could see past my mother.

"I said that Alice never gives up." I grinned at him.

"That's right" he chuckled. Alice glowered at him.

"I am not that bad." She huffed.

"Well, you sure pestered me," Jasper mumbled under his breath. Alice released a bone chilling hiss. Jasper shuddered. "I am glad that you did." I chuckled at my brother ; who was a major ,who has been in battle many times, was scared of a little wisp of a girl.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jasper glared at me.

I am going to kill you if she refuses to have s-

"Jasper, pleases don't continue that thought." A smirk played its way on to Jasper's lips.

"Sorry." _But if she does do that, you'll be facing a lot more worst when the girl gets older._ He gazed at the lump in my cloak.

"We'll see brother, we'll see." I smirked at Jasper's face.

_Bring it on._

I nodded towards my brother, accepting the challenge.

Like I am going to lose.

Still smirking, I stared down at the little girl in my arms. I didn't have to worry: the future would be perfect as long as she remained by me. I would make sure. I could not wait for the mating ceremony, to make sure she was finally mine once and for all. Her brown hair, curled in ringlets, fell around her face. A lock strayed in her face. I moved it out of the way with my finger, and sighed. I stared around the ballroom, at everyone chatting, sipping their blood.

The orchestra played softly in the background.

Staring into my glass, I sipped some blood before placing the blood to her lips again.

I could picture the mating ceremony, her angelic face as she smiled at me as the priest spoke the ancient words of the tale of the first mating ceremony. I could picture the golden goblet gleaming in the light as we both leant in to sip at the edge as the priest muttered the words that would bond us for eternity.

"She is so cute." I looked to find Alice watching my mate swallow the blood. "She's like a baby drinking its mother's milk." Alice chuckled at this. Aww, mother Edward.

"Yeah, whatever. That's Rosalie job…" I brushed it off with the wave of my hand, my eyes focused on the angel in my arms. Her eyes were tightly shut as she buried her head into my chest, oblivious to the world around her.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well Rosalie is her mother." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Oh, great. This is not going to be pretty.

_What do you mean?_ Alice gawked at me.

"Erm…." Begging for help, I stared at Rosalie.

Alice followed my gaze, her eyes full of confusion. "What does he mean you're her mother?"

Rosalie smiled awkwardly. "Surprise! I am a mother."

"What does she mean?" Her eyebrows raised as she turned her curious eyes onto me.

I focused my gaze on Bella. "I agreed for Rosalie to be my mate's mother."

"What!" The hall fell silent at Alice's screech. Alice looked down embarrassed. After a while, the hall was filled with murmurs again, the occasional court member glancing at my sister.

"Rosalie asked, and I know how desperate she was, so I accepted." I pleaded with her, desperate for her to understand why I did. Who was I kidding, she would never understand. I thought have thought about the consequences before I decided it.

"What about me Edward? Do you think that I am not a good enough to be a mother?" Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Of course I do Ali, but Rosalie has been waiting a lot longer than you." Her eyes burned with anger.

Alice snarled "She had her chance a long time ago Edward! What about me?!"

"You'll have a chance in the future! Look at her. You see the resemblance. Let Rosalie have one more chance!"

"Why should I? She had one and she threw it in the dust." A blood-like tear welled in Rosalie's eyes. Trembling, her lip pouted.

"You promised you would never mention it again. You promised." Anger burned beneath her skin, seemingly, her hair hissed at Alice like Medusa's.

"Yes but it was your own fault!" Alice screeched. Her sequined finger pointed at Rosalie as she snarled the words at her. My hand pushed her hand away as I stepped in front of Rosalie. I felt Emmett's breath on the back of my neck as he slipped in between us.

"It was never not her fault, Ali. Now please don't make a big fuss out of this by being a baby..." Venom dripped from my voice as I sneered the words at her. No way was she going to get away with saying that, she knew what had happened to Rosalie. Could she not see what I was trying to do? "Anyway, Rosalie wasn't my first choice… ". Her eyes narrowed accusingly as she took in my words. Realisation filled me. I had just admitted that Rosalie was never my intended choice. This situation just keeps getting worse by the second.

"Who was your first choice…?" Her eyes narrowed at me in suspension. _If Rosalie wasn't your first choice, who was_…. An idea dawned in her eyes. "No way"

"The human!" Rosalie sneered as she jumped to her feet, her eyes narrowing. "The human was your first choice before me! That's why you were so adamant for me to accept as her!" I opened my mouth to reply when Alice cut me off.

"So… you chose a human and then you decide to go for a no good bitch…." Her voice faded away as she realised what she had said. Covering her mouth with a trembling hand, her eyes widened with regret.

"Rosalie. I didn't mean that-" Alice jumped to her feet as she tried to embrace her sister.

"No, you did! I know that you think it! You all do! You think I don't deserve to be a mother! Don't touch me!" She flinched out of Alice's grasping hands, glaring at her "You couldn't accept that I could be happy again, could you?" Flying down the stairs, she ran across the gallery of frozen people, their eyes widening as they gaped at her. They remembered as she passed them, and, hurriedly, many tried to bow, their hands saluting across their chest in respect. Her high heels clicked on the floor as her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder.

"Rosalie wait!" The door clanked shut. Alice stood in the middle of the stage, her hands trembling as she reached after her sister. "Rosalie…"

Clearing his throat, Emmett looked distantly in the direction that his mate had fled the room from.

"I better go and see her…." Saluting, he walked down the stairs. Father silently saluted a good bye behind him.

The room remained stunned as they stared up at us. The doors shut again. Murmurs burst into the room as they began discussing what had happened.

"Father, I think it is best that the family retires for now." Alice's silent sobs rang out, and Jasper hugged her to his chest, his lips kissing her forehead. My father glanced at me. A hand rested at the crook of his arm. Mother stood by him, a soft expression on her face.

"Maybe we should. A lot has happened dear…. I think it is best." My father gazed down at her, a sad smile on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"I do too." Slowly he turned to face the audience, a grimace on his face. The murmurs stopped as thousands of curious, red, glowing eyes turned to face him. Every one wide with anticipation as they stared at him. "I would like to announce that after all that's happened, my family has decided to retire. However my family and I would like to thank you for coming here to celebrate this tradition and for witnessing the mating of my youngest son and his mate." Raising four fingers into the air, we thanked the people.

The vampires mirrored it back.

Saluting my father, I walked down the stairs and crossed the massive ballroom floor. Subjects on either side bowed to me, their right arms swaying across their chest as I passed. Some whispered their congratulations while others tried to spy on my mate.

I heard the door's clunk behind me as my footsteps echoed along the corridor. I could hear a human scream, begging to be set free. I opened my bedroom door and walked to my useless double bed. Sitting on it, I released the sleeping child from my velvet cage. I wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her gently on the forehead. I stroked her cheek and sighed, and ignoring the agony that flooded through my body, rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

I glanced at that the sleeping beauty on the bed before shutting the door, twisting the lock and walked to the room that released another tortured human scream.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Host312x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2, it has been beta'd by Dogstar13 and Dollybigmomma**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns twilight!**

**Chapter two**

Pushing the door open, I stepped inside the room, staring around the wrecked room. It looked like a wild beast had been released in it. Books were strewn all over the floor, the golden wallpaper was torn to pieces. The pictures that once hung on the wall had been ripped off the nails. An expensive vase that had sat on a podium which was now on its side, forming a garden on the carpet. I ducked as a lamp flew across the room, smashing against the wall.

"Where's Bella?" the human screamed, her hand reaching for a book as she backed against the wall.

"Bella's next door." My voice was bland as though I wasn't interested. Like that's true. I was struggling to stay in here and not double over onto my knees in agony.

She stared at my blood covered shirt, her face whitening, her heartbeat speeding up.

"No, no, no, what have you done to Bella?"

"Bella's fine, she's a sleep." I moved towards her. The brunette lifted the book higher.

"Look I am not going to hurt you!" I took a step forward. The book flew at me, I caught it with my hand. "I think my mother would want to keep things exactly the way they are." I placed my book on the floor.

"I'm sure she's asleep." She sneered, tears streaming down her face. "You think I am stupid, just because I am a human. Your shirt is stained with her blood."

"Didn't you see me take my-"

"Offering, yes I saw the offering, did you think you could trick people by claiming that she was your mate? You fooled me too as well." She clapped sarcastically. "It was a good act, I should have known that you were just waiting to kill that poor innocent child." Her voice broke. She took a deep breath and stared out of the window. I stepped on a piece of vase. Her eyes snapped toward me.

"You killed her," she murmured, then again, as a scream. "You killed her!"

She lunged for me, her eyes full of anger. I let her punch me and hit me, knowing she couldn't move me. She keep repeating "You killed her" over and over again.

As she assaulted me, I couldn't help but feel sympathy and passion for humans. She clearly loved Bella, and was prepared to do anything to protect or revenge her. A small smile tugged onto my face as I watched the raging human. She would be a good nanny for my mate, and maybe in the future, a bodyguard. I could imagine her taking down Tanya as she moved her hand into my cape. Yes she would make a good bodyguard for my mate.

Her punches slowed as a sob ripped through the room.

"You killed her, that poor innocent child, you murderer," she mouthed. I let her sob, being careful not to touch her.

"You don't know that I did. I would never harm Bella."

She looked at me with teary accusing eyes. "But-"

"The blood on my shirt is of the blonde offering."

"But-"

"Bella is not my offering, she is my mate!"

"Well, isn't that another word for offering?" She sneered the last word through grinding teeth. Her thoughts filled with fantasies with me leaning into Bella's neck, my teeth slicing through the pale skin. A memory flashed into the offering ceremony. My face disoriented as I clung to a lump beneath my cloak. My black as connected with hers. Her heart beat stopped as my figure leapt off the stage, my cloak sending my flying like I had wings. I ran around a bunch of humans. Her eyes lost me for a moment. A high pitch squeal entered her ears as I dragged a blonde women through the human maze and onto the stage, she stared as I yelled my speech and drained the women. Her thoughts fearful for the human hidden from her sight; also when the servant brought the knife onto the stage. She wanted to scream at me as I put the blood to my mate's lips. She remembered the terror that flooded through her body when the guards dragged her towards the door. Her eyes staring at my cloak as the door slammed shut. She thought I had drained Bella as soon as she was out of sight. "Why did you give her the blood?"

I stared at her. Was she serious? Had she not been educated on the mating ceremony?

"Do they not educate you? They haven't told you what 'mate' means?"

The woman shook her head.

"'Venom'?"

The woman's face was blank.

"What do you know?"

"That every year a bunch of us is chosen and taken to be an offering."

"That's it?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"They tell us that if you are chosen, that the superior beings get to drain you."

A frown appeared onto my face. These humans were innocent, physically and mentally. They only knew that we were terrible creatures that drained them. The Luciraces, the vampires in charge of the sanctuaries, were meant to educate them on us, tell them about how we vampires lived and how we mate with people, human or supernatural and in turn we would accept some their rules. I turned to the human, finally taking in the look of a human, not as a blood vessel but as an equal. Her brunette hair was cut into a bob. Her eyes were a dark brown and her lips had been painted red. When I first saw her I was too busy searching for the little girl whom I now consider my mate. I looked her up and down and grimaced, her arms were covered in bruises as were her legs, an end of a scar was revealed from the shoulder of her dress. As I strayed her face, my eyes spied a smudge of black that had been attempted to be disguised by powder. It looked as if the Luciraces tried to hide their crime. They had done this, they had betrayed my father. It was their fault humans didn't trust us. My father used to want humans and vampires to live side by side but the Luciraces had helped convince my father that they were dangerous.

"I am afraid, that you have been wrongly abused. You were always meant to be informed of us."

"I am confused."

I sighed. "Long ago, before I was created, humans used to be able to run side by side with us. They used to be free. However, one vampires believed that we were the superior race and deserved to run it all by ourselves, and the Luciraces was formed-"

"What are the Luciraces?" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"You don't know who they are? Why am I surprised? The Luciraces are a group of vampires who are anti-human, and they hate your kind, loathe them… That's why the leader at the time was determined to lock away humans for good. They convinced my great-great grandfather to lock humans up. They were the ones who came up with the offering idea…to make you know we were in charge. When my father came to the throne, he had wanted to set you free but after a riot at a sanctuary he couldn't trust humans but ordered for them to be educated on vampires, and that they were not allowed to touch any one of you. It looks like that worked… It proves that we are monsters, right?"

"No, it proves that these Luciraces are. I remember your face when you went to find your offering the first time before you had begun to …"

"Hunt?"

"Yes, that's the word. Before you began to hunt, it was reluctant, as was the blonde man's."

"My father," I interrupted her.

"He looked like he would have done anything to save Bella, like he didn't want you to kill her."

"He didn't, my father wishes that children wouldn't be picked. That is why I believe he hates himself. Like he hates himself for innocent humans being killed every year."

"Why doesn't he stop it?" The human looked curiously at me.

"He handed power over you to the Luciraces, this means he can't stop young children being chosen or the innocent being killed. The Luciraces are hoping to wipe out your race. Well, that's what my father thinks."

"But he is king of your kind, he should have power over them! They are his subjects!" Her eyes burned into mine. I felt fire spread through my veins. I knew what she was saying was true. It should be like that but it's not and it never will. The Luciraces rule over us; we are their subjects.

"I … know… don't tell anyone else this, human, but we don't rule over our kingdom, the Luciraces do. They are the true masters and we are just the puppets. Father can't do anything about it."

"He is King! Surely he will not let people die because he can't do anything!" I pinched my nose. No I couldn't reveal her secret. I couldn't reveal what they had done….

"He can't do anything…"

"Yes he-"

"No he can't! The Luciraces are dangerous. There are too many of them. If he did they would overthrow us and we wouldn't be able to stop them! They've already done enough to destroy this family and we never want to experience again so we help when we can!" Venom dripped from teeth as I snarled in her face. She lifted an eyebrow as she stared into my seething eyes. Snarling, I flashed to the window, my eyes scanning the garden below. Silence followed until in a confidence voice the human spoke.

"What did they do to your family?" My eyes remained on a flapping bird.

"None of your business… let's just say whenever we try to help your kind they….. find away to make us stop."

"They blackmail you don't they?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye. The woman stood with her arms across her chest as she stared expectantly at me.

"Yes, we just don't like to admit it. That's how they convinced my great-great grandfather to lock you up…."

She said, "You are very reserved, aren't you…. Is it your kind trait or just you?"

"What do you think!" My expression softened. "Sorry, I don't like people questioning my family… now that is a vampire trait for you…."

"Will you at least tell me how they blackmailed him?"

"What happens in the sanctuaries if a human becomes pregnant with a vampire's child?" The human's eyes widened at this.

"We are forbidden to talk about it-rule of the tribes…. if you fall pregnant with a vampire's child you are considered dead and buried." Sadness filled her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"It's the same for us…" Her eyes snapped to mine as realisation set in.

"No…. he didn't." I nodded. "But that cannot affect your family now!" I released a humourless snort.

"Can I ask you something? If you are the member of the person who has committed this dead family by blood what happens to you?"

"We become outcasts as well….oh!"

"Yes, so that is why they hold so much power over us. One little twitch and they could overthrow us in a second if the kingdom find out what he did… that's why we try and help where we can…"

"Is that why you saved Bella?" Her eyes avoided flitting to my bloody shirt.

"No I saved Bella because she is my mate. Or in other words the love of my life." I looked at the human. "I would have saved her anyway even if she wasn't my mate, like I did you." The human paused for a second. She went to say something but decided against it.

"You're probably wondering why I saved you." The human nodded, her eyes weary.

I started to pace around in front of her. I didn't know how to tell her that I had only saved her to look after Bella.

"I have a proposition for you" I paused. "I would like you to become Bella's … let's say, protector."

Protector. So I get to look after her… The human quirked her head.

"Yes you do."

Did I say that out loud? Her face was twisted in bewilderment.

"No, you didn't." A smirk on my face; I loved it when people didn't know of my gift.

Did you hear that? She thought. I nodded.

"You're a mind reader!" she gasps.

"Yes I am, now do you accept my proposition or not?" I growled, getting impatient at the human who was keeping me from my sleeping mate.

"Wait, you only saved me to look after Bella, to become a carer in case you get sick of her?" Her face turned sour.

"No! I saved you so Bella would know someone and wouldn't feel alone."

"So if I wasn't close to Bella, you would have left me to die, just like you would have left her if Bella wasn't your mate!" she accused me, her finger stabbing me in the chest as she pronounced each word.

"I would have saved Bella no matter what." My heart cracked at the thought of me leaving Bella to die.

"Really?"

"Yes, whenever a child is chosen to become an offering, we remove them from the group before they enter the killing chamber and give them to a vampire to become a servant."

"So Bella would have been safe."

"Yes and I bet you Rosalie would have chosen her."

"What do you mean?"

"We get to pick a child to work for us or to join the family. That's how I joined the family."

"Wait-vampires aren't born."

"Some are, but most vampire aren't, Rosalie and Jasper are born vampires as was my father"

"So she would have chosen Bella?"

"She already has."

The human stared at me with her eyebrow raised. What do you mean she already has?

"Well Rosalie chose Bella to be her daughter."

The human's reaction could be compared to Rosalie's.

Her eyes narrowed.

Her face turned red.

"Are you telling me a vampire is going to be her mother?" Never in my life had I been scared of a human until this brunette came along. I didn't know whether I should answer her.

"Yes, but you will be around her the most."

"So she will consider this Rosalie as her mother?"

"Yes, basically. Now will you-"

"Has she agreed to this?"

"What?"

"Has Bella agreed for the vampire to be her mother, after all it should be her own choice, should it?" She had a point. It was Bella's choice.

"She was asleep when it was decided. She actually has no knowledge of the decision."

The human raised an eyebrow. "She deserves to know, doesn't she?"

"Well, I had originally planned for you to be her mother."

"Then why did you let the vampire be it?" Her eyes flashed as she sneered the words.

Who knew a human besides Bella could affect me like this.

"Look, Rosalie would have pestered me until I agreed but I made her promise to accept you as Bella's nanny. And if I hadn't she would have killed you so she could have Bella. Now will you accept-"

"You're going to let a dangerous vampire look after Bella? You just said she would have killed me! What about if she got thirsty or angry at Bella? She could kill her!"

I flinched at the thought, a snarl building up inside my chest. "Rosalie would have never done anything to ruin her chances of becoming a mother, especially if she knows it's the only chance she'll get!"

"But you said-"

"You are only allowed to choose a child to join your family once."

"Well that's stupid. Who created that rule?" My facial expression said it all. "Of course the Luciraces… but can't your father get rid of it since he has the power outside the sanctuary."

"No he can't, every time a member of my family comes to the throne they have to sign a bunch of laws created around humans. This is one of them. The only way my father can get rid of it is if the Luciraces leader is killed while he is in power." I sighed. My eyes went to the floor.

"Has that ever happened?" The human's voice was soft as she looked at me. For the first time she looked like she felt sympathy for a vampire. She understood that not all of the vampires were responsible for the pain forced upon humans.

"Not to my father but it happened in my grandfather's era. But he was blinded by hatred for humans too much to change the law. That's why he never adopted one. The man couldn't remember that he once was one, like many created vampires."

"They forget that they were human?"

"Yes, even I did for a while, I became arrogant around humans looking down on them, but later I changed my perceptive view over them."

"Don't take offense to what I am about to say sir, but the Luciraces seem to control everything the Royal family do involving humans."

"My father realised that after he came to the throne, he noticed how tight their grip is on us and he was planning on changing it."

"How old is your father?"

"He was 23 when he stopped changing and has been alive for half a millennia. He only came in power 200 years ago." The human gawked at me, her eyes wide.

"Wow! He's old."

"He not that old," I scoffed.

"Being nearly 500 hundred years isn't meant to be old? My kind only live to around 70, maybe 90 if we are lucky."

"Well it's young for a vampire, I'm technically a child."

"Seriously, you're meant to be a child." I nodded. "No way can you be consider a child."

"Well I am, I was only chosen 100 years ago, I have to wait another 200 hundred years before I am consider an adult."

The human head quirked to the side. How old were you when you were changed?

"I was 17, I was chosen when I was 11. Bella is the youngest person to be chosen to join the royal family ever."

She paused for a moment wondering whether to think the question or to say it out loud.

"I don't know, if you want to be changed…? I was hoping you could become Bella's bodyguard."

"I don't know either…"

"How about we forget about that for now and go back to the offer I made you before. Do you accept or not?" I demanded.

"Okay, I accept." Her eyes sparkled. Inside her head, I could hear her squeal with excitement. Bella and I get to live another day!

Leaving her to her thoughts, I turned to leave. "I'll send a servant for you in the morning."

I wasn't expecting a reply. "Wait!"

I turned to face her. "You didn't answer my question."

"I gave her the blood because it's traditional to share your offering's blood with your mate… it is unusual to find your mate while looking an offering. We normally have a completely different ceremony for that."

She looked like she was about to argue but changed her mind, asking a different question. "May I ask what me being Bella's protector and carer consist of?"

"Basically, you'll be near her all the time or at least somewhere near like you are now. And you'll need to watch her if I am busy. And it's Edward, ma'am."

"Well, Edward, I am Angela."

I paused. "I thought Bella called you Angie."

Angela smiled. "Ah, that's Bella's nickname for me."

I stared around the room. She couldn't stay in here with the room like this.

"I'll send a cleaner to this room to fix it up, since you are staying here."

"What do you mean, I am staying here?" Her voice rose in surprise.

"Well if you are going to be her protector and carer you need to be near her."

"Oh, I thought you were going to put me in the dungeons."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just that whenever we came out of the sanctuary we were put into the cells." An image of a gloomy cell packed full of humans entered her mind. Everyone crushing each other to get to a small pile of food. No wonder she was a good fighter, she had to fight to survive, just like Bella did. I shuddered at the thought of my little angel struggling to reach for food, her face skinny as a man crushed her to reach the food. I pushed out the thought before I changed the topic.

"You wouldn't be able to look after her down there, and you're a resident now, not a prisoner."

I started to walk out of the room. A thought popped into my head. I stopped and turned to Angela.

"How do you know Bella?"

"I knew her mother." A picture of a woman floated into her mind like a cloud.

"How did Bella come into your care?"

"I've been looking after since her mother died." I nodded and went to turn away.

"That's why I volunteered to become an offering," she murmured.

My eyes snapped back to Angela. "You volunteered?"

"Yes, for Bella's safety."

"But I thought you were forced to come."

Angela took a deep breath as she stared me in the eyes. "Every year a person from each sanctuary has to volunteer to become an offering. I volunteered as soon as Bella was chosen."

My cold heart melted. She loved Bella enough to sacrifice her life to protect her. She knew that she would die yet she still came. Vampires have always thought humans couldn't feel or understand the meaning of true love. But maybe it was us, who didn't understand the emotion at all. Maybe we have become blinded by power and been insensitive because of it.

After all, we are the reason they are locked up.

"What happens if someone doesn't?"

"They will kill an entire family."

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Host312x**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been beta'd by Dogstar13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight we all know who does!**

**Chapter 3-Blind**

Anxiously, I paced outside my father's office. Something did sit right with what Angela had said.

Why would they kill an entire family because they refused to volunteer? No, something wasn't right. But what?

Her face looked serious as she murmured the words… she looked like she was about to cry.

At least she was with Bella.

The way she ran to the child, her hands caressing her hair. I regretted my decision to make Rosalie her mother. Angela would have been a better choice.

The door creaked open as the guard came out.

"You can go in now." Saluting across his chest, he bowed as we crossed paths.

The warmth of the room rushed out the door. The crackling fire brightened up the room. My father was standing near his prized bookshelf.

"Edward! I didn't expect to see you, where is your mate?" He put the book he was holding back on the shelf before he enveloped me in a rare hug.

"She's asleep. Father-"

"I do hope she is alright?" My father's eyes were deep with concern.

"She is fine, she's with the other human right now-" I continued. But my father spoke again.

"I don't see why you saved the human. You don't have a connection with her." He walked to a blood-filled champagne bottle. He poured a glass of blood for me and handed it to me before he poured one for himself. I stared at the glass, reluctantly, I placed the rim of the glass to my lips. The liquid squelched down my throat, the slimy goo clinging to its wall.

"No I don't; but my mate does though." My father walked behind his oak paper- covered desk and sat down in his leather armchair. I remained standing, letting the pain consume my body.

"Just because that human protected your mate doesn't mean you have to save her." He started to shuffle through the papers. He reached for his ink pot.

"Look, my mate would be distressed waking up and finding herself in an unfamiliar place, like I did."

"Son, what about if they find out. We broke the rule-well you did." He glanced at me before signing a piece of paper.

"They will not find out that I kept her alive. They will assume that I took her somewhere privately to drain her. You know yourself, Father, that they don't care about the humans as soon as they leave the sanctuaries. They don't care about the humans as long as they get their pay, they never knew about me until you turned me." I growled.

"Edward, you were a child. This is an adult!"

"An adult, who my mate needs. I couldn't let her die. My mate would hate me!" He sighed in defeat.

"This is the last adult one, understand?" He scolded me, waving his quill.

"You know, I wish you could see how cold hearted you have become…" My father brushed off my words as I said them. He always did.

"Well son why are you here then? You wouldn't leave your mate if it was not important." He continued to write.

"I have come for a reason." He gestured for me to continue. His eyes never left the paper he was reading." I have obtained some unusual information… the Luciraces have been breaking the law…they've been forcing humans to volunteer…"

He didn't even flinch at the sound of the news I gave him. His eyes focused on the paper in front of him. "And why would they do that son? They signed the treaty saying they wouldn't harm them…" He frowned before writing on the document.

"Well maybe… they are planning on turning the humans against us," I pleaded.

"Edward, where did you get this idea from?" He scribbled quickly at the bottom of the document.

I sighed. "It's just unusual, that's all. And why else would they do it apart from trying to destroy the humans altogether?"

"Why would they want the humans to hate us?" He frowned before scribbling on the paper. His words echoed in my head. Why would they want the humans to hate us? The Luciraces had enough power as it was. If the humans turned against us, it could end in a revolt against the royal family, which would give the Luciraces a chance to overthrow us. They had attempted to do it before and they used the same technique.

"Because they are planning to overthrow us…." I whispered the words into the hostile air. My father continued to shuffle through his paper.

"Tell me how the Luciraces forcing human volunteering they are trying to overthrow us?" His voice was bland as he shuffled through the paper.

"Why else would they do it Father! Remember the last time-"

"They would not betray their own kind!" Father snarled, his quill scribbling away.

"A human can volunteer if they want to!" You're wasting my time Edward. He snarled in his thoughts.

"Why would a human volunteer to die, Father?" I growled.

My father's eyebrows creased upon this information. "Yes, why would they do that?"

"I don't know why they would but the human says that she did to be with my mate."

"Son, you can't trust humans." He sneered the last word.

"We can't trust vampires either. The humans are innocent in all of this and you know it!" His chair thumped against the wall as Father jumped to his feet, his fist connecting to the desk in anger.

"No they are not! They are the reason the Luciraces control us. They are monsters and cannot be trusted!" He seethed, his eyes wild as he stared at me.

"If you didn't trust humans, you would never have saved me. Or do you regret that?" I snarled at him, venom dripped from my teeth. His eyes lifted off the paper he was looking at to stare into mine.

My father reached out to comfort me. "Edward, I never meant it like that. You know I meant-"

I moved out of his grasp. "You know what, leave it. I thought you would be happy to have a reason to get them out of the way but clearly I was wrong." I turned to walk out.

"Edward, wait!" I turned to look at him. "Tell me why forcing humans to volunteer means they are planning to overthrow us?" His eyes pleaded with me. My face was cold as I sneered at him.

"Remember the last time they did it, the humans had begun to rebel, demanding we resign the throne… the Luciraces are trying to start another rebelling. They've been lying to them. The humans believe we're the ones who have created the law."

Father shook his head. "But they wouldn't break the treaty like that!"

"Well, they already broke the law…"

"What?"

"They haven't been educating them. They've caused humans to view us as evil creatures, who are heartless and can't even love. The human, who came with my mate, didn't even know what the word meant. All they know about the vampire world is that we force them to be offerings so we can drain them."

"They would not disobey me!"

I let out a humourless laugh out "Father, you know that's a lie. They don't even listen to us anymore for we can't technically boss them around as long as it is inside the stupid sanctuaries."

"No son, they would never break a law, knowing they could be punished for-"

"Father, can't you see? They have all the power over humans and they know you can't do anything about it because it is in the sanctuaries" He scoffed. "And because we never visit, they probably been lying to us for a very long time. Father, humans have been forced to volunteer for years." I snapped at him.

He stared at me. "Why didn't they refuse too?"

"From my knowledge, they kill an entire family" My father face echoed mine when I found out the news.

"They what?!" He yelled his fist slammed against the table, a crack started to form. "They had promised me that they would inform me of everything they do, the laws they create and how they punish the humans for breaking the laws." He growled. "They can do what they want with them humans but it is seriously cruel that they will kill a lot of them just because someone broke their rules. If what you say is true, you might be correct about them starting a rebellion. Has the human shown you anything?"

"I thought you said humans can't be trusted…"

"They can't but still tell me what she saw!" After a few minutes of silence I decide to answer to my ignorant father. It didn't matter what I said but I might as well tell him.

"From her thoughts they are kept in terrible conditions. She showed me the cells they kept them in… the humans had to fight for the food. Father, I know we may not like them but do they deserve to have to fight to death for a strap of food?" My father stared at me. "Father, my eyes have been opened. Not only because I found my mate but because I found a glance into the truth behind them four walls. You didn't see the way they scramble to the food, I saw a man crush a child to grab a piece of potato peel, no bigger than a babie's toe nail. I watched a vampire kill a child and the rest of her family as punishment for not volunteering in front of everyone! Father we have to do something!" I cried. "Imagine if that was us! You would hate the people that put you there. Wouldn't you? After all it is technically our fault for what has happened since our family put them there…

He came around and stared at a picture of my great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

Their golden eyes gazed into each other's. "He would be a shamed at how this world has become… he would regret allowing the Luciraces come into power, even if it meant the fall of our family… He only agreed for the safety of the humans. Now look what has happened! We have become true monsters, hating their guts for nothing but to give us a reason to kill them. Oh, yes he would be a shamed how his sons turned out, how they helped mould this world into tragedy." False sadness was laced in his voice. Of course he didn't care about the humans, he was just like the rest of the vampires that I lived with: cold-hearted and selfish.

"Father, we know that is a lie. He did everything only for this family. He never cared for humans and neither do you. I don't even know why I came to you. I should have known you would only care about your hold on the throne and over your people. They are your people no matter what you say! They are your responsibility. You are letting that man's mistake destroy their lives. You are letting the Luciraces control us out of fear! A true king would have done something about this a long time ago!"

"Edward, I want to help them, but are they worth it? They cause more trouble than they are worth, they just need to be brushed under the carpet and left alone like they leave us alone!"

"And what about us? What about vampires? We are harder to satisfy then humans…"

"Well, tell me, what I should do?" His eyes pleaded further with me. Shaking my head, I backed into the doorway.

"Why do you care? They are just dirt after all! A true king would figure this out by himself." Turning on my heel, I walked out the room towards my angel.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Host312 x**

**Please review and tell me how to improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has been beta'd by Dogstar13. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of typing it.**

**Chapter 4 **

The door shook against my listening ear. Enchanting laughter floated through the wood and into the corridor beyond. I smiled before turning the key in the lock and stepping inside.

I could not withhold the gasp that escaped my grinning lips as I stared at the magnificent sight before me.

With waving curls of bouncing hair, a squealing Bella jumped on the bed. Angela smiled at her warmly as she held her small hands.

"You have to be careful Bella. You could fall!" she warned, a chuckle worming its way out of her lips. Bella laughed, tugging at Angela's hand. "Okay, okay. I'm bouncing. I'm bouncing." The human scrabbled onto the bed, laughing as she spun the child around in a circle.

Suddenly, a pair of stunning, glittering, beautiful, brown eyes connected with mine; their pupils widened with horror. The child's blushing face paled as her laughter ceased. Coming to a halt, Bella's body began to tremble.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Angela asked, her voice cracking with worry as her bounces slowed. Shakily, Bella pointed a little, plump finger at me. Looking in the direction, Angela's eyes softened as she took in my form.

"Oh Edward, you're back." It was breathed in a sigh of relief as the exhausted human sat on the edge of the king sized bed, her eyes wide with exhilaration. Reaching out in fear, Bella grasped at Angela. The elder human smiled at her comfortingly. "Bella it's alright, he won't hurt you."

Bella analysed me with terrified eyes before cocooning herself in Angela's soft and loving arms. Sweetly, Angela caressed her face. "I promise, he won't take you away from me again." Little lily-white fingers grazed the soft skin of her arm. "He is not like them, Bella. I know that Bella, you have to trust me. I promise."

Throwing another weary glance at me, the child threw her glare at her carer in defiance; Angela stared at Bella with just as much determination. Their eyes completely focused on one another like a predator and its prey; one cunning, the other flighty. Bella's shoulder slumped in defeat, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Angela smirked victoriously, her smile wider than a Cheshire cat's.

"It's okay to approach her, Edward."

Hesitantly, I moved towards the bed. I knelt in front of the pair. Sweetly, I smiled at Bella. Her clenched knuckles whitening, Bella cowered further into the protection of Angela. Silently, her body shook as she began to sob.

Angela sighed as she rubbed circles on her back. "I'm sorry, she's just scared."

"It's okay. Hello Bella, I'm Edward." I spoke softly to her. Bella gripped tightly to Angela. "I know you're frightened." No movement came from the child as she continued to sob harder.

Angela cooed softly to her as she rocked her back and forth, resting her chin on the top of her head. "Hush. Everything is going to be alright. Hush. Everything is going to be alright." The child's sobs began to quiet down as the woman continued to rock her back and forth. Slowly, Bella reached up and grazed her cheek.

Darkness filled Angela's eyes as she scolded the child. "Bella, I told you why!"

I froze. How did she know what Bella was asking when the child never spoke a word? Bella stared intently at me before staring back at her, her eyes burning in fear and distrust. "Bella! What have I said about you talking about people like that!" Angela hissed. Shamefully, Bella bowed her head. "Yes, that is right. You better be sorry. Edward, Isabella apologises for her earlier comment."

My eyebrows knitted together. What was she talking about? Unconsciously, I spoke the words aloud.

Angela stuttered, surprised by my obliviousness. "You didn't hear... of course not. It's nothing. Nothing at all. It does not matter a bit." Her tone was hasty, like a man who had committed murder.

"Are you sure?" I leaned forward.

Angela nodded with a now panicked face. "Yes, I am sure mister. I am very sure."

"Do you need a doctor?"

Her eyes set a light with a fiery flame. "No, why? Are you claiming I am irresponsible carer because I can assure you mister big shot that I am able to look after this child then most people!"

I raised my hands in surrender and resisted the temptation to reach out and snatch the child as she was moved away from my grasp. "I did not mean it like that Angela. It was just because you seemed to know what she was saying that's all."

"That does not mean I need a doctor."

I shook my head. "No, but it could mean that you are gifted." Stunned, Angela sat with a slackened jaw and wide eyes. After a few minutes, she rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. Isabella-Or maybe I am." The human slouched at this revelation, sadness in her eyes like she was hiding something. The way she had backtracked was as if she wanted to protect something... or someone?

"How long have you been able to hear her?"

Angela gulped. Running her fingers through Bella's curls, she began to answer me. "Ever since she was born. It seems to only be her though. No one else. Just her." Her voice was clipped as she pressed the young girl's head to her chest.

Fascinated at the thought of hearing her voice, I pushed into the short-haired female's head. I was faced with a solid black wall of nothing, the sheer blackness made up of millions of little bricks. There was no light or life. It was like she was dead.

"That's strange." I murmured to myself, suspiciously. Bella glared at me, her frowning face telling me that she knew something I did not and that she would prefer to keep it that way. The child turned to the woman, whose lap she situated and shared another long hard gaze as if they were having a silent conversation. Angela threw a quick glance at me before nodding to an unspoken question.

"What will happen to me if I turn out to be gifted?" The curiosity in her voice did not seem like it came from her interest but from another.

"We'll have to analyse you and see if there is any other perks to this gift." I think there is...

Angela fidgeted nervously before clearing her throat and holding her head higher as if she had to prove something. "You will not take me from Bella though."

I shook my head. Angela breathed a sigh of relief before she moved a piece of hair out of the way of Bella's face. "See, I told you he wouldn't take you away from me. You know, you will have to speak out loud... Yes but I can't hide in somebody's thoughts and I may not like him as much as you do but still, here we are." Angela narrowed her eyes at the child, scrutinising her face. Bella stared right back, clearly not pleased with her answer.

I bowed my head slightly at the sound of how she felt about me and the pulse of terror that travel through my dead heart. She was my mate and she hated me. Then again I was the enemy. Maybe I always would be to her, I mean, was I truly expecting her to forgive me after the crimes my kind and the Luciraces have committed against her kind, that had once been mine? Of course not.

"I used to be human too." I don't know why I said it aloud, but I did. Angela and Bella looked at me, their heads tilted to the side in anticipation. "I used to be just like you before I became like this. I had my own herd-I can't even remember its name- and two human parents, but I can't remember them either. I was born in the sanctuaries and chosen to become an offering at the time not much was known. I can't remember a lot except being pulled from the group of children I was with when a woman pointed at me. At the time, I did not know that it was in fact the queen but I can partly remember the hatred I felt towards my new family, how I was scared of them. How I trembled in fear. How I refused to eat, speak or leave my room in the first few months. You're not alone, little one, in that pain, I still feel it today sometimes when I remember I was once human, which I have to admit is on a rare occasion."

My eyes found their way to the window that let the outside world in and I could not help as I talked about my story about how horrible I had become, how I was a coward and so was the rest of the family, and the true fact was that we should have never let the Luciraces come to power and in reality they were in charge. I found myself rambling on and on about the lives I had took including the life of the blond woman before and, while I had grieved beforehand, I had not stopped myself from brutally attacking the woman and forcing the child to drink her blood, even though it did have a surprising affect. Covering my head with my hands, I continued to confess my sins to the two people in front of me as if they were God on judgement day.

A warm, soft hand ran through my hair. Something hummed into my head in the background. Glancing up, I gasped at who it was. Instead of Angela, as I had naturally assumed, it was in fact Bella. Her brown eyes filled with sadness as she began to say something but nothing came out, her nerves still on a high.

Angela moved down and let the child touch her. Humming, Angela's mouth formed a hard straight line as she pursued her lips expectantly before smiling sweetly as she stroked the child's hair. "She says that she still doesn't trust but she forgives you and thinks she may come to terms with living with you in time."

Eagerly, I beamed up at the child. Her hand grazed my cheek and a buzzing sound buzzed at the back of my mind again.

Angela snatched her hand away. "Don't touch him like that."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't mind Angela. You can stroke my cheek again if you like Bella."

The older human's eyes darkened once more and she snatched Bella up in her arms. The child pouted as a tear welled in her eye. "No. No. Trust me Edward, if you let her touch you too much, you will go insane. She is the clingy type…"

Rather you, I silently thought, but dared not to speak aloud, even under my breath just in case she heard. Awkward silence fell into the atmosphere. The only sound was the quiet whimpering of Bella, who was seemingly confused to why she had been told off by Angela and shocked that she had. I guess she was not used to be told off and more use to being allowed to do what ever she wanted.

"So..." I said after around fifteen minutes of agonising silence and non-stop sobbing. "Is it alright if I hold her?" I nodded towards the now exhausted child. Angela thought for a moment.

"Sure. But can I have-" Like a hungry lion, Bella's belly released an almighty growl. I was up on my feet and out the door before Angela could say anything else. Clattering the food-rimmed tray onto the table, I handed a plate to Angela, who smiled in return. It didn't quite seem to reach her ice cold eyes. Bella sat with a guarded expression on her face. Her eyebrows pinched together slightly in concentration.

Angela cleared her throat. "Here you go." Bella glanced at the plate before picking the sandwich off the plate. Sniffing it, she curiously put the triangle bread to her lips. I watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I could hear her taste buds frazzle beneath the food. Isabella gulped and wiped her mouth. Angela smiled and kissed her on the head. "So do you still want to hold her?"

I nodded and opened my arms out wide. Tightening her grasp around Angela's neck, Bella shook her head. Sternly, Angela stared at her in the eye. Bella sighed but loosened her grip as she was pasted onto my lap. Instinctively, I hugged her tightly to my chest, my head resting on top of hers . A sweet lavender scent floated up my nose. Releasing a high pitch squeal, Bella start to strain away from my body. Gently, I loosened my grasp on her and gave her the space to breath while silently apologising for my behaviour. Bella just stared at me blankly.

"I just got slightly overwhelmed... I think. I'm sorry if I frightened you or anything like that. Honestly, I didn't mean to. Not one little bit..." I continued to ramble on and on and on, unconsciously forgetting about the little girl that sat on my lap. It was the sharp tug on my hair which snapped me back into reality. Staring wide eyed with an open mouth, I stared at a curious looking Isabella. Her eyes said it all. "Sorry. Habit."

Angela laughed at my comment. "You are such a sweetie. You know that."

I ducked my head as my man pride got hurt. Women just loved to embarrass men. Bella patted my head like I was a dog. In a way I was for her; for she was the one I would stay loyal too forever even if I never gained her trust. Bella beamed up at me with childish innocence, her dimples bringing out her youthfulness.

"Well, nice to meet you, little one. I hope you enjoy your stay here... I'll tell you a secret from what I can remember of when I was human. You can practically do whatever you want now that you're part of the royal family, so you have nothing to worry about. You could set the whole palace on fire and get away with it-please don't though. You could play in the garden anytime you like, slide down the banisters as long as there is nobody on the stairs or you could dress Angie up?" A giggle escaped Bella's lips. "Would you like that?"

The child shyly glanced at me as she nodded. She reached up to graze my cheek but reluctantly brought her hand back down as her eyes glazed over. Leaning forward, Angela grasped her hand. I watched as Angela nodded and hummed to whatever Bella was wanting to say. After a few seconds, the blue-eyed woman released a full hearted laugh at what the child had thought. Wishfully, I sighed, dreaming of the day I would be able to hear the child's thoughts. That's if she trusted me enough.

"Are you sure?" Bella stared at her with assertiveness. Angela sighed before nodding. "Bella would like me to tell you that she thinks it is very nice to meet you too but she would rather play dress up with you then me. She says I'm no fun...hey!" Bella at Angela's wide-eyed face. Touching the now-statue, she nodded. The statue moved its head. "I am fun too. You are being rude young lady. Did you just mentally stick your tongue at me? Well I can do it too."

I barked out laughing at the sight of Angela sticking her tongue out while Bella narrowed her eyes. They were like cat and dog. "I would love to be your dressy up doll any day of the week and I am glad you think I'm more fun then Angie... she does seem a little too strict doesn't she?"

The child shuffled comfortably on my lap with a big beam on her face. I watched as Angela's hands clenched against her sides as observed the pair of us, I could hear her teeth grind together as a little fire began to burn in her eyes. "But she is the best carer isn't she?"

Angela's gaze did not change even as a force smile made it's way onto her face. Her heart was beating faster and faster. If it got any faster, I would literally need to get a doctor and not one to check to see if she was gifted but one to stop her from having a heart attack even though I think she is too young to have one at her age. Bella took in her face, eagerly, she scrambled across my lap to tap her face. Angela's expression still didn't change. "I know you didn't... why thank you... of course."

It all came out with a harsh humourless laugh. What was wrong with her? I tried to push my way into her head but once again was faced with a wall of black. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair while my thoughts began to tick over. Maybe Angela had two gifts and maybe she was more powerful then I actually had first perceived, but it was unusual that her gift only worked on one person unless it only worked on the people she loved... but then shouldn't she have heard the humans in her herd? I remember being very close to the members of my herd even though I don't remember a lot about them anymore. However, that was the fault of memory loss due to being transformed into a vampire. As I lay my eyes on the little girl, a thought popped into my head. Shaking my head I chucked it into the bin before it developed and started eating away at my thoughts like a deadly disease.

"Angela did you use to be close with your herd?" Angela shrugged.

I handed Bella to her as I stood up and crossed the room. Nonchalantly, I began to pour myself a glass of animal blood.

Angela cleared her throat. "I guess, it depends on who you are talking about really. If you are discussing females, not so much compared to the males. There are only two people I truly loved out of that herd and one of them is sitting here. The other one is... " Her voice faded away as the blood reached the rim of the glass. Placing it to my lips I turned around and faced a frozen Angela. Her fingers traced around a brown blurred mark that was on her wrist with love and affection as her eyes glazed over. A tear pricked out at the corner.

Bella began to struggle in her arms, her eyes slightly darker than usual as she stared intently at the glass in my hand. Snapping out of her trance, Angela gave her a sharp squeeze around the waist, sadly, Bella stopped in defeat; her eyes watery as she stared at me. I floated towards and placed the glass on the table, that sat in the corner by the window, and moved towards them.

"Hey, don't cry. Come here." Before Angela could stop her, Bella had broken free of her cage and had nested herself quite nicely in the warmth of my cloak and arms. Burying her head in the crook of my neck, she peeked out of her wet eyelashes at Angela.

You traitor! I watched as Angela shook with what I thought to be anger. You promised you would never take her from me- you lying bas-

"Listen here, human. I may be against how badly we treat your kind but I will not be spoken to like that! Remember your place in this society because it may get you in trouble!" Realisation flowed through me like electricity from a lightning bolt. "I heard you... I actually heard you…"

Angela raised a furious eyebrow. "Excuse me! First you tell that you are better than me and then the next second you saying you're equal to me because you heard my thoughts. Big whoop. You're a mind reader, I think we all knew that beforehand!" The shaking human had herself pressed against my hands and the back of Bella as she practically yelled the words in my face while stabbing a thin finger in my chest. "Give me her here!" Her hands pried at mine as she tried to get hold of Bella.

Moving away, I shook my head while I frowned at the little bubbling human. As her hand grazed Bella's back the flow of ranting thoughts cut off. "I never said I was better than you or that I was equal to you. I'm sorry if I come off that way but if you say things like that to a vampire you may still be killed they will not know your special connection to my mate and yes I am a mind reader but it is a bit scary when I haven't been able to hear your thoughts."

Angela twisted her head. "What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed like snakes hissing.

"I think you or Bella is a shield." Angela visibly paled at my declaration, her eyes flittered everywhere but me.

Releasing a nervous half-hearted laugh she wafted a hand in the air. "What? Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure it's just something random with the frequencies or sorts." I shook my head at the now frantic-looking human-her hair seemed to stand on end.

"Angela I know a shield when I see one and that was a shield-"

"I'm also a shield too! Wow! Did you hear that Bella?" The child nodded hesitantly. It was then I thought I knew the truth but I was not going to call Angela out on it yet. No. I was going to let Bella do it all for me.

"Wow. I'm surprised the Luciraces never noticed and had you brought here so you could be turned. I mean someone as a talented as that... such a unique gift. So powerful...why did they never spot you?"

Angela gulped before finding the brown mark on her wrist and drawing around it. "Well, I told you they never really bothered with us, didn't I?" Her eyes flitted to the bookshelf behind me and zoned in onto a bright red book. "You know, I never learnt how to read or write and neither did Bella. How about you teach us to or at least read us a book. That's what they used to do in the sanctuaries. The educated humans would read to us."

I frowned at her diversion but placed Bella down on the floor. "Go and pick a book."

Just like Angela's, her eyes diverted straight to the bright red book. Jumping, she tried to grasp the book that was a shelf high for her even when she was on her tiptoes. With a big smile, I walked over and picked the book of before handing down to the child. Her big doe eyes stared up at me in adoration as she blushed and even though I am not certain I am sure that the angel actually whispered a very sweet thank you.

Bending down, I grazed her cheek before I picked her up. Pressing my lips to her little ear, I breathed the words. "You got a friend in me." Quickly, I pecked a kiss on her nose before hurrying to the seat by the window. Angela sat on the edge of the bed and watched with a hint of an unknown emotion in her eye.

"Okay. Are you comfortable?" Bella clapped her hands. She quickly shuffled on my lap and looked at me expectantly. "I'm starting." I held one hand up and took the book that she held out to me.

I looked at the cover and read the title…"Little Love".

"'Little Love.'" I read out loud. I turned the page and started to read the book. The words floated out of my mouth like a songbird singing its song as I told the story of a father looking for his daughter. I smirked at Angela's gasp, Bella's fascinated face and continued to read.

Hours seemed to pass as I read the tragic love story. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the lines slowly became blurry. I smiled as Bella's head slumped against my shoulder, her eyes tightly shut caught in her sweet dream. Placing the book on the table, I silently reminded myself to continue the book tomorrow. I would lie and say it was for their sake rather then mine when in reality I was interested in finding out what had happened. My eyes flitted to Angela, and I found her slumped back on the bed, a line of drool sliding out of her mouth like a snail trail. The human released a little snore stutter before she began to thrash about.

Gently, I moved towards the bed with Bella pressed tightly against my chest. I placed her down onto the messy bed and covered her with the quilt. I then moved towards Angela and slowly scooped her up. Her drool dripped down onto my arm. I tried not to twist my face in disgust. Quickly removing the safe cocoon that surrounded my mate, I placed the human by her side. I smiled and went to sit in a grand armchair that sat in the corner of the room, its velvet padding a little torn at the hem. The chair huffed as I sat in it. The table in front of it creaked, joining in the old furniture's song as the sunlight filled the room from the massive window, like two songbirds singing to it.

I watched the pile of moving shapes in the bed as the sun started to fall. The moonlight shone straight onto the bed, like rain pouring from the sky. The stars were dotted in the sky, dancing for their king: the moon. I stared at the humans and realized that they were similar to the stars; humans have spent years trying to please us. They danced around us, sung for us, they did anything for us. A chuckle escaped me, now I realized for the first time a vampire would try to please them.

I paused for a second.

Them?

Yes, them. My eyes found the oldest human. Angela had also gained a vampire respect and I was going to look after her as well, in respect of Bella. In this day, Angela had become my friend and all because she protected my mate. I stared at the universe that orbited outside the window, the hidden planets, and relaxed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a vampire night's dream…

...

Bella smiled at me, her squeals echoing off the walls of the sky. Angela stood chuckling at the side, hidden by the trees.

Bella let me spin her around and waved to Angela to come out. As she did, I noticed Angela's eyes were slightly lighter, her skin deathly pale. It sparked a little as she stepped out into the light. She ran towards us and grinned at me. Bella leaned over and I passed her into Angela's arms. She tapped Angela on the arm.

"Edward, she's asking does it… always taste that nice?" Angela's face was disoriented.

"What tastes nice?"

"The blood?" Angela strained, her face paling.

I stared. It was unusual for a human to like the taste of blood. But Bella wasn't a normal human.

"Er… Sometimes sweetie." My eyes flashed to Angela.

"When you get older you will understand sweetie." Angela smiled. "It tastes nice to me and Edward but not always to humans…" What did she mean? As I stared at Angela, I diagnosed her symptoms as those of a vampire. It was then that I realized. Angela was a vampire. But why? Bella was still human… wasn't she?

Bella murmured a word that caused me to freeze. "Okay Mommy."

A furious growl rang around the clearing. Leaping from the trees was a lethal figure. Her face disoriented as she crouched before me, venom dripping out of her mouth.

"You promised!" She screeched as she stalked towards me, her eyes poisonous, and promising one thing… death.

...

I shot up. Invisible beads of thick and heavy sweat coated my brow. Dabbing it, I looked across to the king sized bed, which held the two sleeping humans. The two lumps had combined to make one. The huge bulge stuck out of the red velvet flowing quilt. Sighing, I relaxed back in the chair. They were fine. I was fine. It was just a nightmare. A very bad nightmare. I reached out and picked up my glass of blood and paused. The blood that had once reached the very rim of the glass, only reached one third of the way up now. I'm sure I hadn't drank that much. Shaking my head, I gulped down the rest of the red liquid. Placing the glass back down on the table, I leaned back and looked out the window.

Outside the window stood a forest, and beyond was what looked to be thousands of little fireflies, that shone out of the tiny houses of the lower class. The lower class lived on the outskirts of the kingdom. Their roofs were made from dried leaves and the walls were made of clay. The lower class were the most likely to argue that the humans got better treatment then they did and I had to agree-however, the lower class was not persecuted and sent off to be slaughtered unlike the humans, who got it daily. We had been trying to improve the lower classes' accommodation as well as the standards of life. Although it was easier said then done, over the years friction had been caused between the upper class and lower class just as much as it has been caused with the humans. The only difference is that the upper class actually want to help the lower class.

Just in front of the lower class section stood a massive wall that surrounded the main part of the kingdom. Inside the walls was where the rich and famous lived- the middle and upper class. This included some of the court members but not all because some chose to live outside the city walls. It was a rare occasion that you would find a rich vampire who was willing though.

In the distance, the grey towers pointed in the air as they puffed out smoke that was released from within. The sanctuaries. Horrid grey places that could make the dungeons and torture chambers seem the better vacant of choice. The sanctuaries kept the humans away from the world and the barbed wire around it kept us from getting in. This should have been the first signs of doom that was going to descend on my family. The Luciraces had blocked them out from having any involvement with the humans and had begun blackmailing the family.

Rising out of my chair, I crossed the dark room. Pouring myself some more deer blood, I downed it in all one go before deciding to get ready.

I yanked the doors to my closet open. Hesitantly, I stepped inside. Even in the night, it reminded me of a tropical isle. Thousands of clothes lined the rails of my walk-in closet. After finally finding a pair of normal jeans and black jumper, I walked out of the closet while cursing my black-haired sister under my breath and reminding myself to burn some of the clothes before she noticed.

I moved towards the bed and gently lowered myself next to my sleeping mate. My finger traced around the sleeping angel's cheek, the brown halo of hair dispersed over the pillow like grass in the wind. She was so beautiful. Humming to her, I stroked her hair as the sun rose. Bella stirred and buried her head in my chest revealing a crumb out of the corner of her mouth. With a curious frown, I glanced at the tray that should have been brimmed with food still. It was empty. The plates stack neatly. Maybe Angela and her had woke and found that they were hungry when I was caught in my dream. That explains the empty tray but not the nearly empty blood glass. Unless I really had drank that much blood.

Sighing, I rose as I prepared to get Bella's outfit ready as well as breakfast. First, I had to pay a visit to the little pixie with the wardrobe the size of the kingdom.

Banging against the wall, the door hung on for dear life. I didn't hesitant as I passed the two quilt-covered lovers, who were looking at me in shock, or in Jasper's case embarrassment. His hair looked like a wild fire next to Alice's charcoal hair. Her light blue eyes darkened to a stormy sea blue.

"Edward!" she hissed. I ignored her. Running to her wardrobe, I practically ripped the door off the wall. I rolled my eyes at the sight of all her clothes before glancing back at my furious sister and the closet. It would be best if I had them drop them off later.

"Alice, could you pack your childhood clothes into the box and leave it for me? For Bella."

"Yes, why?"

By then I was out of the room, leaving my sister with the quilt wrapped around her torso and gaping at the hanging door. I avoid passing servants as I hurried into the kitchen. Not waiting for the cook to fill the tray, I filled it myself; it didn't matter who prepared it. Both of us could not cook for a human anyway.

I backed up the corridor and ran towards my bedroom where my love was waiting. A human scream rang out-correction, Bella's scream rang out. I flew to my room to find that the door was open; Rosalie scent floated into my nose. A growl escaped my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Host312 here, I've finally got it done. This chapter has been beta'd by Dogstar13 so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

The metal tray clattered to the floor. The food splashed in my face and over my clothes. I dragged a finger across my cheek and flicked it off as my eyes focused on the bed. Rosalie's desperate hands clung to a struggling Bella, gripping tighter into the little girl's sides. Angela stood on the bed, her teeth bared while a blood-chilling hiss escaped her grimacing lips. Yanking at Rosalie's arms, the fuming carer tried to rip the child from her grasp. In the midst of it all, Bella's wide eyes flickered between the two, a tear running down her cheek.

Rosalie hissed something at Angela while snapping her teeth.

"Rosalie." I sneered her name.

Three pairs of eyes snapped at me, each pair of them widening in terror. Rosalie's panicked face became calm as her shoulders straightened out. Angela smiled in relief at the sight of my face as her shoulders also relaxed and she folded her arms across her chest. Turning to face me, they both stood with smirks on their faces.

"Edward." Rosalie smiled at me lovingly.

Angela scoffed before grumbling under her breath. Rosalie shot her a withered glare, which Angela returned just as coldly. The two looked at each other like two fighters in a boxing ring, their fists hoisted in the air; they had already started the match and this was the beginning of some blows.

"Edward, tell her to let go of Bella. Edward!" Angela emphasised my name.

I saw Rosalie's eyes flash. The fire crackled through her body, spitting angrily so that her muscles twitched.

"It's 'Sir' to you, not 'Edward', understand?" she snapped.

Angela began to retaliate but the look I gave her stopped her.

Rosalie smiled a toothy smile before turning to me. "Dear brother, tell this filthy human to get out of this room and where she belongs and that I have a right to Bella!" Rosalie spat the words at Angela.

Angela analysed her with cold eyes.

It seemed like I was deemed the referee but I already knew who won.

Clicking my tongue, I muttered one word. "No."

Both eyes flashed to me. "What!" Angela and Rosalie gaped.

Standing taller, I stared at them in the eyes. "I said no, Rosalie." A victorious smile broke out on Angela's face. "I will not tell her that-now give her to me."

Rosalie shook her head. "What's wrong with you? I have a right to her. She is my daughter!"

Bella's sobs rang out at the sound of my sister's screech.

At the sound of the last word, Angela's eyes fired up as anger burned through her body. "Daughter? You're the vampire that's meant to be her mother?!" She snorted dismissively at Rosalie.

Rosalie growled at the human. "Yes, I'm her mother-"

My growl cut her off. "No you are not. Hand her to me now. You had no right to come in my room without my permission or to use the spare key. You had no right to touch my mate and hold her when she is clearly distressed. You have no right to be her mother after what you called Angela! You forgot that Bella is a filthy human as you just referred to her species as, so you are no longer her mother."

Her lips began to tremble. "But… that's different and she is my… my…my..." Her hands gripped tighter around Bella's waist as she stared into her face.

Sighing, I rubbed my hand down my face. "Yes, Rosalie, I know. But it is still not acceptable for you to insult her kind and then still claim she is your daughter because you also just insulted her. Also, Angela makes a good nanny."

Rosalie stared at me. "She's her nanny!" she screeched.

All I did was nod.

Rosalie turned back to the smirking human, her lips pulled back in a grimace. "I have to like you to be her mother?"

Angela nodded while I shook my head. "It's too late, Rose. The words are out and cannot be taken back. I will think about it in the future to see whether you can be her mother or not, but honestly, if you cannot get on with Angela, then you will never get on with Bella."

A blood tear welled in her eye as she shook her head.

"No, I still can be her mother. I can! I can! I can!" She stamped her foot.

"Rosalie, don't be a baby and just slowly hand me her over. How about you bring Emmett along later to see if he can change my mind?"

Rosalie scoffed, beginning to stroke Bella's hair.

"No, Edward. I want her. Just like you need her as a mate, I need her as a daughter and even your claim won't stop me." Her eyes moved towards the door. Without a warning, she shot off, her hair whipping Bella's face. Suddenly, she released a crumbled cry as she stumbled back, her grasp on Bella slipping. Falling to the ground, the little girl did not hesitate to come running into my arms, tears falling down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her as I looked to see what had caused Rosalie to release the child. With snarling teeth and bulging eyes, Angela sat on top of her, yanking at her hair. Her eyes were vicious as she continued to screech at Rosalie, who flipped her over. The two tumbled on the floor and with seemingly super arms, Angela swung and punched out, her fist tight as a rock. I would have laughed at the sight if it were not my sister or my mate's nanny.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

We all looked in the direction the squeaky voice had come from. Standing in the middle of the doorway, all dressed up and with a box in her hands was Alice. Her black hair was curled down her back and around her pointed ears. Confused, she raised a little eyebrow.

Scrambling to their feet, the two fighting women parted.

"I think you should leave now Rosalie. You can come back when you have calmed down."

She scoffed at my calm voice before storming out of the room, angrily, her shoulder bumped into Alice's.

Alice watched her go with wide eyes. "What's wrong with her? What went on here?" She stepped over the tray while placing the box down near the wardrobe.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know. Alice, this Angela. Angela, this is Alice." They shared a curt nod with each other before looking back at me expectantly. "Angela is Bella's nanny."

Alice nodded.

"And Alice is Bella's aunty of sorts."

"As long as she isn't crazy as the blondie!" Angela nodded in the direction of the door.

Alice shook her head. "Luckily for you, no I am not. No, I'm more acceptable of humans than Rosalie. That's because she was born a vampire as you can tell because of her eyes. Anyway, nice to meet you…." Her eyes landed on Bella, a smile dawning on her lips. "Is this who I think it is?"

I nodded. "Alice, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, I would like you to meet Aunty Ali."

Bella's watery eyes scanned her form and after a few moments of staring at her adoring aunty, she smiled.

Angela hopped off the bed and moved towards the box. Her fingers grazed the smooth wood of the chest.

Alice beamed at her. "Clothes! Jasper is bringing the other ten down for her!"

Angela shot up. "How many 'clothes' do you have?"

"Well, I'm giving her only ten percent of my childhood clothes-clearly, I'll be giving you some- what size are you?"

Angela looked down at her feet. "I don't know."

The gasp of horror was comical as it came from Alice. Running over to the human, she eloped her in a hug. "It's okay. I'll find your size and get you to be one of the most fashionable humans around! Oh you poor thing."

Angela's eyes bulged as she was squished against the pixie's strength. "Honestly, I don't care."

Alice was already across the other side of the room, her eyes glaring at Angela. "Well, we will change that, Ang."

I released a chuckle while rolling my eyes. "Don't worry, Angela, she will not kill you. She is just being over the top. Aren't you?" I turned my gaze onto Alice.

The pixie scoffed before shaking her head. "I'm never over the top. It is people who are under the top! That's what! Right, Ang?"

I could see Angela's eyes widen at the sound of her new nickname, her heartbeat beginning to pound in her chest. Reaching up, she twirled a short strand of her hair while chuckling nervously.

"You're actually addressing me willingly and don't seem like you want to harm me….and… and…and I better put these away!"

She bent down robotically and picked the box up before walking into my wardrobe. There was a loud bang and then a squeal. I am pretty sure you could hear her heart exploding. People often reacted like that to the size of my wardrobe.

"Just put them near the back!" I shouted to her.

Alice stood with a smirk on her face as she looked in the direction of the human. "What was that?"

"Your first true interaction with a human since you changed that does not involve killing them and the human going into shock because of it. I never actually thought she behaved like that. Not after what she was like with Rosalie."

Alice chuckled at the end of my statement. "Imagine my surprise when I walk in and see a human beating up my sister! Where did she get the strength from?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It could have to do with her being gifted, if you get what I mean…"

The blank look on her face told me that she didn't. I stared at her and shook my head. Sighing, I walked over to the window and sat down in the chair again. Alice had never been the smartest block in the woods and I had learned when to choose to teach her or just let her be Alice. This was one of the cases.

I motioned for Alice to sit down and smiled down at Bella. Her eyes were still watery but more calm and relaxed, their pools searching for the unknown.

Alice said, "It still doesn't give her the strength to take down a vampire."

I stared across at her. "No, but her willpower does. She knows every trick in the book on how to tackle a vampire because to her, we are the number one predator and she knows where to play her cards and how to do so. We rely so much on power, we forget about knowledge and technique, a thing humans are used to mastering for survival."

Alice nodded while she took in my words. "Okay, I still don't get it. Can I have a glass of blood?"

I nodded. My sister stood up and crossed the room. The chair puffed as she sat back down, spilt blood dripping down her pale hand before she passed a glass to me. I sipped.

"Wait, she's gifted?"

I took in my sister's face. Tilting my head, I pursed my lips. "I don't know. Something isn't right."

Alice raised an eyebrow before motioning for me to continue. I shook my head and reached for the glass of blood. My hand trembled as I peered into the empty glass. Was I really that mindless? I was sure that I had drank more.

Glancing at Isabella, I let a thought trickle through. No. I shook my head silently. I was just imagining.

"So what brings you here, my dear sister?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You told me to bring you some clothes and I can't be bothered to leave. Not until I spent sometime with this angel." She leaned forward and reached out for Bella's cheek. With wide eyes, Bella cowered into me, her hands trembling as they grasped at my jumper.

"Eddie."

An exhilarated smile broken my face at the sound of her chiming voice. Kissing her on the nose, I hugged her tightly to my chest, while murmuring that it was alright.

Alice sat and watch the scene with a big smile on her face, her eyes tinkling with excitement. She leaned forward again but the shake of my head stopped her. It was clear while Bella trusted her, she wasn't ready to be touched or held by her.

My sister shrugged her shoulders and relaxed in the chair. "Shy?"

I nodded my head.

Alice hummed. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that can bring her out of it…"

My eyes widened at the tone of her voice. That was not good. I forced a smile onto my face while I nervously chuckled. "It will be fine. I promise."

Alice scoffed.

"No it won't be. You need her to trust me now so I can look after her later for you now that Rosalie is out of the picture and possibly Emmett?" She looked at me expectantly.

My eyes darkened as I leaned forward, my hands stroking Bella's hair soothingly. "You want to use her to be your daughter? Well, listen here Alice. No one is going to be her parents except Angela, who is going to be her mother. Because she knows her better than any of us."

A pair of warm arms wrapped around me and press their chest to my back. Hair grazed the tip of my ears as the person squealed with joy. Smiling, I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at Angela's joyful face. Her lips were pulled into one of the most stunning smiles I have ever seen, her blue eyes light as the sky above. It was as I stared at her that I realised how much it meant to her. She hadn't even said a word.

Sensing the presence of her carer, Bella wriggled in my arms before stretching towards her. Like a hawk, Angela had her snatched her out of my arms. "I'm going to your mother!" She kissed her on the nose.

Pulling away, she stared at the little girl's glowing face…and the light left her eyes. Bella reached out and grazed her cheek. Angela shook her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in agony. "I will never be that to you. I can't be that in your life. I can't… It was for Renee." Her saddened eyes stared into my very soul as a tear slipped out of her eye.

Rising out of my seat, I walked across to them. Wrapping my arms around the pair, I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear. "What's wrong?"

She shivered beneath my cold breath before pulling away. I reached out to grab her but pull back at her snarling face. Tears streamed down her face as she yanked at her hair with one hand.

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I promised her mother. I promised her mother." A light bulb went off in my head. She was not going to accept the job in respect for Isabella's mother.

Backing into the wardrobe door, she slid down. Bella tilted her head while sadly dragging her hand down her face. Angela smiled at her as she brushed a strand out of her face.

"You don't have to be like that. Only metaphorically when you are introduced to people. She can still call you Angie."

Angela's smiled broadened at the thought. "Really?"

I nodded. Angela stared out of the window, thoughtful as she stroked Bella's face. Looking back to me, she nodded consent.

"Her mother would appreciate that. I know she would." Her hand grazed her wrist again as she looked down at the patch of dirt with so much love.

A chair screeched as Alice walked over to me. Placing a hand on my back, I felt her smile at me. Alice's voice was soft. "That was sweet of you… but I thought you said she cared about Bella, why didn't she accept it straight away?"

I looked at her. "Because family to humans is way more important."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. Silence fell between us as we watched Angela rub noses with Bella. The love they felt for each other was clear as day. The way they would smile up at each other and they would just gaze. Angela's hand stroked the child's hair with love as she cooed softly, like she was speaking to a baby, her voice light and frothy as she giggled to the child. Bella would stare with wide eyes and just smile or release a tinkling laugh.

Alice's eyes reflected the laughing pair as she stared at them. Maybe we portrayed them wrong? Alice's ice-blue eyes found mine. "Did we?"

I sighed. "Honestly, yes. Our kind has portrayed them as a nothing and even though you and I were one, we fell under the illusion. But yes, Alice we have."

Alice smiled sadly as she nodded. "It is just watching them, I keep thinking about how many families were torn apart because of our selfish needs? How many people did I kill that had children?"

I shrugged.

"That will always be an unknown, sister. But it was not your fault. You never bonded with humans like me. You were taken from the sanctuaries as a baby when they discovered you were the mate of my brother. You shouldn't be ashamed of everything. I have a lot of things to be. But you are right-we portrayed them wrong. I forgot about the bonds we used to have. Humans bond even deeper than we do. They form herds that can last for hundreds of years. They let the bond between them help them survive. The reason she didn't accept the job straight away was because of that bond, the bond to Bella's mother. Angela?"

The cooing human's eyes snapped to mine.

"What happened to Bella's mother?"

Angela paled as her eyes hardened like rocks, her thumb grazed her wrist harshly. "I told you. She died."

"Yes, but how?"

Like a lightning bolt, Angela was up on her feet, her eyes blazing as she stormed towards me. "It is none of your business how Renee died, so don't ask me again. I think it's time for a nap." Angela's voice softened as she spoke the last part to Bella.

Walking to the bed, she glared at me over her shoulder. Cooing to the child, she smiled lovingly while I watched, gobsmacked. With a temper problem, if she was going to get like that whenever someone said something she didn't like, then she couldn't ever leave the room.

Alice shifted on the balls of her feet. "Well… she's a character." Expectantly, she looked at Angela who was humming Bella to sleep. Folding her arms across her chest, Alice watched. "You'll have to control that side of her, brother, and hope the little girl does not develop a similar attitude."

I hummed beside her as we watched the person in question. It would be hard to do so. "But, it is good for being a protector…"

Alice scolded me by telling about what the rest of society would view the fighter of a human.

I shook my head. I knew that already but what I feared was breaking the girl's spirit if we broke her temper tantrums.

Alice scoffed. "Edward, we both know what will happen to her. We both know that she will be killed and taken away from Bella."

A hiss came from beside me. Spinning around, I came face to face with the stormy sea of Angela. Her head stood up on end like Medusa's snakes. Hissing and spitting angrily at me, her eyes were alight as she moved towards me.

"You wouldn't dare take me away from her! You wouldn't dare kill me!" Saliva dripped down her mouth. "Were you planning on eliminating me?" Her snake-like eyes twitched, twisting with her head as she stared at me.

A shudder ran down my spine. "Angela, you're overreacting. We were just discussing the effects of your attitude in society if you are not careful." Angela stepped forward, walking past me to stand in front of Alice.

"I was not talking to you. I was talking to her. I said are you planning on eliminating me?" Her blue eyes took in Alice's.

"Get away from her!" A vicious voice snarled.

Sharply, I spun around. Jasper stood snarling in the door way. His hair shadowed his glowing eyes, his teeth were pulled back into a snarl. Angela shoulders straightened as her lips pulled into a cunning smirk.

"Or what, leech?" Angela's voice was like a lighter being turned on.

Jasper's jaw dropped at her reply. His eyes darkened as he tilted his head to the side. "Are you challenging me?"

Angela nodded slowly.

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Your choice." Jasper shot towards Angela, an invisible lightning bolt flashing through the room.

My eyes widened as I reached out. My brother's hand had just grazed her neck when he froze. Releasing a cry of terror, he began to spin around trying to get the pair of little hands out of his hair. Bella clung on, her teeth digging into her lip as she met my gaze.

Another invisible lightening bolt flashed. A cry of terror rang from Alice, Angela and I as we dived for the child. The carpet rubbed against my chest, the fibres getting caught in my mouth. Pressure pressed against my back. I could hear two thrumming heartbeats, yet three breathless pants.

Suddenly the pressure vanished like someone had waved a wand. Breathing a sigh of relief, I pushed off my chest and sat up.

Blond hair scattered the floor. Isabella sat in Alice's arms, her head buried in the crook of her neck. Angela stood in front of them, her arms rigid by her side, her clenched knuckles whitening. Jasper stood snarling in front of them, a bald patch evident in his hair.

Angela sneered in disgust at him. "Did you just chuck her across the room?" Her neck cracked as she tilted her head, sharply, her eyes narrowed. Like a serpent, Jasper copied the movement, his eyes never leaving the human's.

"Yes I did. She shouldn't have attacked me!"

"She was trying to protect me, leech!" Like a bullet being fired from a gun, Angela leapt into the air, her hands latching onto the remains of my brother's hair as she swung herself around, clinging to his back. Alice shuffled closer to me as she watched the pair scramble. Angela's eyes were cold as she screeched an unknown language over Jasper's snarls. Never removing my eyes off the pair, I reached out for Bella. The child slipped into my arms with tears in her eyes. Her head buried into the crook of my neck as she latched to me.

Jasper jumped about, but the human refused to let go. Angela smirked. I felt my eyes widen. Her left hand twisted as my brother leapt into the air. Hair puffed everywhere, showering my sister, Bella, and I in blonde rain. Blowing the strands out off my face, I repressed a gasp. Jasper lay face down on the floor, his head twisted at an awkward angle compared to the rest of his body as Angela stood sinisterly over him.

Her foot drew back and kicked his head sending it flying across the room.

Alice released a cry of terror.

"Boo hoo, Vamp. He will live. Just reattach his head." Angela sneered as Alice ran towards Jasper's lifeless and headless body. Reaching out to me, she smiled. My hands gripped tightly around Bella's waist as I stared at my brother. How?

Slowly, I felt my stiff fingers pried from around Bella's waist as Angela removed her from my hold. My eyes didn't even flicker-they remained on my sobbing sister and brother. How? How had a human had the strength to rip off a vampire's head? How had a human beaten my brother, who had never lost a fight in his life? How?

"It's easy really." My eyes snapped to a content Angela who sat happily on the bed. Her legs swung like a child as she rocked back and forth with Bella in her arms. "They just have to do most of the work for you. It took me a while to grasp it but now I am a natural. That's why I was allowed to become a warrior in my herd." She sounded like she was just addressing the weather.

"How?" My sobbing sister's voice cracked.

Angela's eyes seemed to light up even more as she stared at my sister.

"All about the timing. I used all my body strength and made sure he had none. When he jumped, all the weight and strength went into that one action, giving me the strength to overpower him just by the twist of my hand, which caused his head to twist. Don't worry. I've done worst to people. You should be glad I have no source to make a fire. In the sanctuary, he would certainly be dead by now."

Alice released a little cry of despair at this information.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Just attach his head. He should heal in a few minutes anyway." Her eyes remained on mine, smug yet cold.

I felt my core shift inside me. "If you can do that to him, why not the Luciraces in the sanctuaries?" My accent was clipped as I traced her face for remorse. I found none.

"Well, each human has a different technique of outsmarting a vampire. You have not discovered mine. That is what we call Saluting. Anyway, the technique you saw me use on him was more of a time stopper to paralyse him while my herd escapes. The reason we can't do it to the Luciraces is simple, they outnumber us and they don't often give us advantages. Occasionally one does but not most of the time. And also they provide us with food and water so we deal with it…"

"You said you've done worse?"

Angela grinned at this. "My herd was attacked by a large group of vampires. My herd put in a technique we call S.W.A.T. It means 'strong weak alone trap'. It's the order we use. First, kill off the strong. We use various techniques. Then the weak. More what I did with him than anything else. You get them alone from the group and you trap them. S.W.A.T. You see-"

A cough caused me to look away from her. My brother lay in Alice's arms, his head firmly attached. Slowly, his eyes pried open.

"Alice," he croaked.

My sister leaned forward eagerly. "Yes Jasper?"

"What happened?"

Instantly, my sister's smile fell off her face as she became rigid.

Angela chuckled lowly. "You were beaten by a human."

Jasper's eyes snapped to hers as he jumped to his feet. His eyes flashed as he took in the sight of her.

"What are you saying?" His eyes flickered to mine for confirmation.

I nodded. "Unforunately."

He snapped, "Impossible."

I felt my stomach drop as I shook my head. "I'm afraid it is brother. She ripped your head clean off. It seems humans have learned to use our strength against us-or she has." I jerked my head in Angela's direction.

The human sat smugly on the bed with pride and confidence. Inside me, like ingredients in a cauldron, the emotions bubbled beneath my skin. I felt the red flames burn through my blood but I felt them turn into gold. Imagine what she would be like if she could paralyse Jasper in human form and rip off his head.

When she was a vampire she could do even greater things. I felt a grin pry on my face as I stared at her. Angela fidgeted, her eyes averting to the ground.

"What?" Blinking, I glanced at my brother, who sat shocked on the floor. "How?"

"Honestly, I don't know…."

"Well, we will have to experiment on it, won't we?" Alice sat rigidly by his side, her hands clutched tightly in his while her cold gaze fell on Angela. The warm feeling between the two had vanished the moment Jasper's head fell off. Only Bella could hold them together. My tongue hit the roof of my mouth, while my eyes closed. I would have to teach Angela how to control the urge because it wouldn't be accepted well.

I cleared my throat. "Not necessarily. Alice. How about we do introductions again?"

I pried my eyes open. Alice's stormy blue eyes met with mine. Her thoughts flowed like a whip, scolding me for not putting Angela in her place.

I just stared. I will. After you are gone, I thought to myself.

Sighing in defeat, Alice nodded for me to continue.

"Jasper, this is Angela and Bella. Angela, this is Jasper and Bella." The child peeked through her eyelashes at me. "This is your uncle Jasper."

Isabella looked him up and down, her eyes critical as she puckered her lips. Leaning forward, she observed the scowling man even further, like she was trying to get a feel on him or discover what his intentions were. After a few moments, the child settled back in my arms. Her face was expressionless while her eyes remained on the vampire.

Angela shuffled closer, her eyes focused on the child's now twitching hand. Grasping it, she placed it to her cheek. Her eyebrows knitted as she read the child's thoughts. Her eyes widened as she dropped her hand.

"Erm…" Her voice was no more than a whisper. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. Tell me.

Angela shook her head before shooting a glance towards Alice and Jasper. Make them leave.

I cleared my throat. "Jasper. Alice. I think it is time for you both to go." My sister nodded before walking out the room with a still-scowling Jasper behind her. I waited until the door closed before turning to face the human. "Speak."

"She's been talking to a person…she asked where he was."

I just stared at her. "So why did Jasper and Alice need to leave?"

"Because they wouldn't understand. The Luciraces would overreact as would the herd. It would end horribly for both species. The thing is, she seems close to him."

"Why does her talking to a person mean it will end tragically?"

Angela froze.

Her heartbeat fluttered as she closed her eyes. "It was a vampire."

Oh.

**I hope you enjoyed that and can see differences then the previous one. I have to apologise for the lack of vocabulary and description as well as the plot (I am only young and inexperienced but am currently trying to work on this features so I don't use nod in every two sentences... I really like that word, don't I? My beta has improved it greatly so once again thank you to Dogstar13 !) Anyway, I just like to say thank you for reading this story and for what you say about it because it does make my day and I hope you will continue to read it because I hope I can get you trapped in the world of the unknown...haha!**

**Host312 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Long time no hear (Can't say see because you haven't even saw me before) Host312 here. I hope you enjoy chapter 6. It was beta'd by the brilliant Dogstar13,who has helped me so much. Anyway, less chit chat and more read, read. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6**

The world was a daze as I stared out of the window. I couldn't remember making my way over to the ancient armchair, yet the material was grazing my back. Distantly, I felt Angela place a glass of blood on the table.

The situation had to be impossible.

My eyes flickered to the child, who sat on the floor, playing with a piece of paper. Her head was tilted in fascination as she observed the unknown material with wide, brown eyes. "Do you know why?" I said after a few minutes' silence, and reached for the glass of blood. I placed it to my lips- and frowned. The coldness of the glass was not accompanied by warm, sweet liquid.I pulled away from it and looked. Droplets of blood stained the sides. I raised an eyebrow. "This was full… wasn't it?" I glanced up at Angela.

The brunette human leaned against the chilling glass of the window. Her eyes focused on the forest outside. She spoke in a whisper. "I don't know… How did he even get near her?" Pushing off the window, she stormed across the room, her feet stamping as she paced back and forth. "How? How did he get near her? I mean, the herd was always there! How?"

My eyes followed her zigzagging form. "Maybe the herd was not being as responsible as you thought," I mumbled before turning my attention back to the empty glass. "This was full. I'm sure."

Angela spun around, her eyes narrowing as fire lit inside. "That is all you vampires care about isn't it? Blood. Blood. Blood. You don't even care that your mate was approached by a strange vampire!" Her voice raised an octave and her finger jabbed the air like a spear.

Slowly, I rose out of the comfort of my armchair. My footsteps were calculated as they echoed around the room. The only other sound was Angela's heavy breathing. My hands clenched by my sides, words coming out in a hiss. "I do care about this situation and Isabella, but you have to realise that we can do nothing if you don't know why! And even if we did, it would have ended the same if we had said it in front of Alice and Jasper."

Angela scoffed. "You don't understand! A vile creature touched her! A vampire had no right to touch her in human territory-"

"Like you did not have a right to touch a vampire in vampire territory!"The human's mouth dropped open. Her lips trembled as she began to stutter aloud. I sneered my next words. "Yes, I did just say that to you. You had no right to act with Jasper the way you did! You had no right to speak to a vampire like that!"

Angela's eyes widened before contracting like a snake's. "He went to attack me- he threatened me. You could not expect me not to react!" She waved her arms wildly, her lips spitting the words as she pointed towards the door.

I snarled back, "It does not mean you have to rip his head off! He is my brother!" Angela snorted at me. I felt my fire rise again. "You think it is nothing! If people find out what you did, it could be the end of you. They will not hesitate to kill you. If you don't drop the attitude, you will die. Don't you dare think the fact you are my mate's carer will save you because it won't. I used to accept it but I may have to tighten the hold."

Angela pressed her heaving chest against mine, steam coming out of her ears. Her blue eyes clashed against mine. "Just what I thought! You are on their side! You were never on mine! You just used me to gain trust from your mate. You abused me. And you are going to defend a man who was violent and nearly killed your mate and me!" Her heart rate shot up. Her hair seemed to stick out like a haystack. "I had a right."

"You are inferior to him!" I bellowed. My hands grasped her shoulders, leaving finger marks.

A tear welled in her burning eyes. Her eyes darkened and she began to retaliate-

"No. Don't you dare say a word. You did not have a right because this is not human territory. It is a vampire's. You are no longer equal to us. You are to me, but if you continue to behave the way you do, I will have to treat you like that! You are inferior to all vampires out here. In these walls, it's different when it is just us. But as soon as another vampire walks through the door, you have to understand that you are not to speak out of place or do it. You cannot yell or kill them if they do something you are not happy with. Understand?"The tear fell down her cheek.I sighed. Cupping her face, my thumb stroked her cheek. She flinched but my fingers tightened their grip. "Angela, I know you don't like it, but it is for Bella's sake. I know she would be heartbroken without you. I don't want for you to be killed either. Angela, listen to me. I understand you have your opinions and you can just don't speak them out aloud. For Bella's sake." And mine.

Angela stared at me with distorted eyes before nodding. Another tear slid off her face.

"Angela," I whispered, "one day you will voice your opinions. One day." Sadly, I smiled down at her.

Silence took over the room that was only filled with Angela's heavy pants. My eyes fell on Bella, who was still sitting with the piece of paper, uninterested by the argument Angela and I had just had.

Angela coughed, and my head quickly darted back to face her. "I'm not sorry about what I did to your brother, but I will calm down and not speak or act on my feelings if it is for Bella."

I smiled at her as I nodded in appreciation. Bowing her head, Angela nodded back. I squeezed her. "Thank you," I murmured in her ear before pulling away. "Now, how about I make you a deal? If you do that, I will do something in return."

Angela's lips puckered before she spun and walked to the window.

At first, I thought she was going to ask for freedom. Her eyes were dazzling as she stared into the forest and beyond. I was about to access her thoughts when she turned. She started to walk towards me but as she neared me, she swerved around me and headed towards the bookshelf. Her fingers grazed the spines of books, smiling at their roughness.

Stopping, she turned to look at me, her fingers flickering through the unopened pages of a misplaced book. The pages rustled under the pad of her thumb. "I want you to teach me to read, so I can tell Bella stories as she gets older." I tilted my head and silently hummed to myself. Angela stared at me, her eyes wide as a chipmunks, pleading with me. For a few seconds, I kept my face tilted, sadness crossed the human's. She wafted a flippant hand in the air. "Forget I even asked."

She returned to the bookcase and continued to caress the books like a mother soothing a child.

Quietly, I spoke up. "Of course I can."

Angela froze like a statue, absorbing my words. Then, she spun around to face me. I nearly burst out laughing at the sight of her disbelief. Just to make it seem real, I repeated the words again. Time seemingly froze; Angela did not move. I could hear her thoughts turning like clogs in a clock.

Then, a squeal escaped her as she darted across the room, the hostility of our argument was gone as she pressed her body tightly against mine. Burying her head into my shirt, I felt her smile.

"I'll teach you to write as well." My words were no more than a whisper but Angela's reaction was like the roar of a crowd. She squeezed me even tighter, her thoughts sparking like fireworks of excitement. I laughed as her lips made contact with my cheeks, peppering them with dainty touches. Silently, I imagined what it would be like for Isabella to kiss me like this but have a different meaning. Angela's kisses were out of joy- I wanted Isabella to kiss me out of love.

After a dozen or so of more kisses, Angela pulled away. Her eyes still buzzing with excitement at the thought of being able to read and write. "You will teach Bella too?" The child's eyes darted up at the sound of her name, the paper discarded to the side.

"Of course. She is my mate after all. You can't expect me to teach you and not her," I scoffed, almost insulted by her words. "Of course I will."

Angela grinned at me. "I should have known anyway. Sorry if I insulted you… So can we start now?" A book was shoved in my face.

I blinked in surprise. Where did that come from? Removing the book from her hands, I placed it back in its place. The pages of book bristled against my hand, tickling it. Returning my attention back to Angela, I shook my head. "Before you read books, you need to read letters."

I walked across to Bella. Instinctively, the child stretched towards me. Scooping her up, I motioned for Angela to follow me. After getting paper and a pen, I wrote the alphabet out. Frowning, Angela angled her head to the side.

Smirking, I pointed to the letter "a" and made the sound of the letter.

Angela repeated it.

Handing her a pen and paper, I made her write it over and over again.

Slowly, I moved down the alphabet. The adult human seemed to find it easier to remember familiar-looking letters such as "r" because they reminded her of weapons at sanctuaries. So far I l have learned that there was a weapon called a rucker, which is basically in the shape of an "r" and used to gut people.

Angela's hand trembled as her eyebrows pinched together, her eyes focused on the pen's ink. A brilliant smile spread on her face when the pen left the paper. She had completed the entire alphabet.

Isabella, who was sitting on Angela's lap, reached across the table, her chubby fingers straining for the piece of paper. Before Angela or I could stop her, it was in her little hand. She angled it in the light, fascinated. Angela snatched it from Bella's grasp before scolding the child. Bella's bottom lip wobbled, but Angela's gaze did not soften.

After a few seconds, she turned away from her caretaker. Bella reached across the table and pointed to the letter "a". I felt my jaw drop open as she pronounced the letter. Wearily, I shared a nervous glance with Angela. It was the first time Bella had spoken in my presence since the ceremony, and even then it was to a different person. Angela just shrugged.

As if by she was familiar with the action, Bella pointed to the letter "b". "Buh." Her tongue clicked slightly on the end. Astonished, I sat and watched as the child rattled off the alphabet as if she already recognised the letters. With a steady hand, I handed her a pen and adjusted her hand so that she could write. As if she had done it before, her hand flew across the paper.

I heard Angela gasp. Leaning over the table, I look to see what had made her so shocked, and my own gasp followed. Written on the paper, in almost perfect writing, with only a few wobbles, was the perfect alphabet. The words at the very bottom had me stunned. Little love. The name of the book I had been reading her last night. How? Did Bella already know how to read?

"I don't know…." Angela trembled as she stared at the words. "What does it say? I know it is an 'l'… that is a 'l', right?" I smiled encouragingly. Angela relaxed. " 'i'…'t'…'t'…'l'...'e'…'l'…'o'…'v'…'e'. But what does that spell?" She glanced curiously at me.

"What does 'l','i', and 't' make?" Angela made the sound. "Now 't','l','e'… Good. Now add them together with 'lit'."

Angela frowned as she tried to pronounce the words. "L..it..tle….Little!" She squealed in excitement after reading her first word. Bella covered her ears, glaring at Angela. Apologetically, Angela stroked her hair before mumbling a sorry. She then looked at me expectantly.

"Now, what are the first three letters?" Angela spoke them out loud. Once again, I encouraged her by telling her to pronounce the others. Her eyes burned with accomplishment as she screeched out the final word.

I chuckled at her. "You have officially read your first words. But first of all, does Bella know how to read?"

Angela shrugged. "I didn't think so…" Her voice faded out. Bella's hand grazed her cheek. Angela's eyes widened as she took in what the child was thinking. "The vampire," she hissed. "He taught her how to read and write. But why?"

I asked myself the same question. It was better to avert the subject for now and discuss it later. "Well, it is the past now. He won't come here. He wouldn't take the risk. Now we have to teach you to read 'at' words and 'an' before I have to teach you capital letters!"

Angela stared at me. "There's more!" she moaned.

I nodded with a smirk. Reluctantly, she picked up the pen and we started again. The vampire wasn't discussed, but was kept in our heads. I could tell by Angela's face that he was running around like clockworks.

Slowly, we moved down the alphabet. Every so often, Angela would bring up the vampire and I would reply with the same answer: it happened in the sanctuaries-the vampire would not take a risk to invade the palace.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? For all we know, he could be outside, watching us! Waiting for his moment to strike!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "He could be, but if he was, he would have done it when I left you with her by yourselves to get clothes. But he didn't. Now stop worrying, we can discuss this later when little ears are asleep." Solemnly but understanding, Angela nodded. "Good. Now how about we continue. This is the letter 'z'."

Angela's lips mirrored mine. "Z-"

The door banged open.

"Edward! What is the meaning of this?" My father's golden eyes glared from his snarling face as he stormed across the room. His finger jabbed the air and pointed at Angela's neck."Is it true she attacked Jasper?"

Solemnly, I nodded, my eyes down on the paper in front of me. "And you have not punished her?"

I began to speak- "Quiet! You!" Father interrupted, his eyes crackling in fury. He pointed to Angela. "Stand up. You are coming with me!"

My chair crashed to the floor, the walls seemingly shuddering in fear. I leapt over the table and stood in front of her, venom dripping from my mouth. "She has been punished! I have put her in her place after Alice left!"

Father snorted, and raised his eyebrows, indicating the table. "Then why is she learning to read?"

"It was part of the deal I made. If she didn't behave, then she didn't learn. And she will behave because she will not risk being separated from Bella. The threat alone is enough punishment."

My father glared at me before he tried to push me aside. "You call that punishment!" He snatched Angela from behind me.

Instantly, Isabella released a cry of anguish.

"Yes I do! Let her go. Let her go!" I yelled at him.

Angela's pleas increased as the door gained on her. My father continued to yank her along.

Tongues of spitting flames wound inside of me. "You are just like them! You are a monster! You said you wanted to stop them in order to change the world, and then you do this! You are a Lucirace!" Father's face became ashen when I said this, but I decided to give the final blow. "They have ruined people's lives! They have control! They hurt the innocent. You hurt the innocent and, therefore are just like them.

"You don't care." I sneered the words, my whitening hands clenched by my sides. My father's eyes were wide, his shoulders rigid. I could feel him scanning my face. My lips pulled into a sneer as I bared my teeth at him, repeating, "You don't care!"

His fingers released Angela's wrist, his eyes wide with terror. Trembling, he lifted his right hand into the air and turned it in the spotlight, observing it from all angles as if he was seeing it for the first time. Angela pushed past him and into the arms of my waiting mate. They hugged each other, sobbing.

My father still did not move. He just stared at the hand with horrified eyes. "What have I become?" he whispered, his golden eyes a ghostly ivory.

"What have I become?" He trembled, and his eyes flickered to the embracing couple. "What have I become…" His knees buckled beneath him, his hands grasping his face. Blood streaked down his face like two rivers filled with strawberry juice.

Steadily, I moved over to him. My fingers rested on his shoulder, grasping at the calm, smooth material of his cloak. Turning to me, the vampire buried his head into my chest and sobbed. He sobbed, and sobbed. I soothed him, whispering calm words into his ear, although my eyes were still focused on Bella, my heart thrumming to a dead beat at the sight of her tears.

She had Angela for now. She did not need me.

After a few minutes of sobbing, my father pulled away. "What do I do?"

His voice cracked at the end. I pinched my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"What do I do to stop the Luciraces and to see a new light on the humans. What do I do?" He grasped both of my hands, his eyes pleading for me to give him unspoken answers. I translated my answer through my stare. Trust them. You need to, I thought to him. A wail came from him. My stomach turned at the sight. It was the first time I had ever seen Father cry.

I didn't know why he was, so I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"Trust the humans. Trust the humans-and I know the best couple to start with." I nodded towards Angela and Isabella. Father snorted, his lip twitching. "Father. She did not attack Jasper without reason. She attacked him because he flung Isabella across the room."

Father gasped with horror. I continued. "She did it to protect Bella and to make sure he never did it again to her. You cannot punish her if you haven't punished Jasper. He broke the law. 'Never harm a member of the royal family'. Well, he did, and Angela retaliated like anyone would. She did what I would have done-except I would have probably killed him. She protected her,and look at them."

He stared at the couple. I watched as Angela threw her head back, laughing at something Bella had thought of. She prodded a delicate finger before murmuring something into the child's ear. Isabella laughed at this. Her tinkling laugh echoed off the walls.

"You see," I said after a few minutes' silence, "She won't hurt you if you don't show any harm to Isabella." Like bee's won't sting you if you leave them alone. Father gulped but motioned for me to lead him over to her. Angela's and Bella's torsos went rigid at the sound of our footsteps. Pulling apart they stared at us. Angela took me in before turning to Father. In a matter of seconds she was up on her feet, Bella pressed tightly to her chest.

"Keep away from us! You cannot take her away from me! She is all I have left! All I have left of…." Her thumb swept over the brown mark on her wrist. Her eyes were feral as she pressed her back against the plane of the window. "Don't make me harm you! I promised Edward I wouldn't, so don't because I will if I have to." Her voice was cold, her eyes were calculating-yet they were afraid, a look I never expected to see in Angela's eyes. Her hair stood up like spears, pointy and sharp. They pointed in all directions, but shadowed the face beneath and revealing her darting, stunning eyes.

Father raised his hands in the air, his eyes saddened by the sight of the terrified woman in front of him. "I have not come here to hurt you…well, not anymore. I have come here to put things right. It has been brought into my attention that Jasper has also broken a law and will be punished if you are. But I want to right what has been done wrong. I want to change the relationship between humans and vampires, something that should have been done a long time ago. First, I will say you do not have to trust me like I am trying to trust you. It may take a while for it to happen for both of us."

Angela scrutinised him before glancing at me, her eyes questioning his action. Slowly, I dipped my head. Angela pursed her lips. Moving off the windowsill, she kept her eyes on my father. She paused for another moment before sticking out a shaking hand. "Angela."

Father shook her hand, timidly, his fingertips grazing her hand. His lips pulled up in a sneer of revulsion. I coughed at him, covering my mouth with a balled fist. Rolling his eyes, he firmly grabbed it and shook. "Carlisle." His lips wobbled as he said this.

Angela shared a look with me. _What does he want?_

"Angela, my father wants to mend the relationship between humans and vampires like I do. He may not trust you yet, and you may not trust him either. But he wants to try. Can you?" Angela stared at me, her eyes piercing my skin. Jerking her head, she turned to gaze out of the window.

Father shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the situation. I knew what Angela was waiting for, and coughed at my father.

"What do you say?"

His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes squinting as he tried to make sense of my words.

"You need to apologise!"

Father began to retaliate but my snarl made him change direction. "Angela. I'm sorry about before, I had no right to grab you like that."

Angela glanced at him, a small smile on her face. "Well, it's a start."

Father started to speak, his face filled with disgust.

"Father-" I cut him off, my hand slammed into his chest. "Just accept it, Angela is not the forgiving person. The smile was her way of saying okay."

After releasing a sigh, he ran his long fingers through his blond hair. His eyes were torn with old habitats; his hand was balled tightly by his side. "Father…" I hissed. Reluctantly, he bowed his head in submission.

"So…." His eyes flitted to the chairs and the table. I pulled a chair back and sat down before motioning for him to join me. Carefully, he sat down into a creaky chair on the other side of the table. Wearily, Angela sat on the windowsill because there were only two chairs, Bella huddled in her lap. I stretched out for her, and Angela hurriedly passed her to me, her eyes focused on my father as if she was still terrified he would take her. Bella buried her head in the crook of my neck, her hands running down the hardness of my cold hand. Instinctively, I stroked her hair, burying my nose in it.

Angela cleared her throat. "Would you mind keeping that until later or do I have to take her from you? She is still a child."

Sheepishly, I ducked my head. "Sorry, I didn't realise it made you uncomfortable."

She snorted before addressing my father. "He should know it does. Do all you vampires show affection like that?"

He shook his head. "No, just the newly mated."

Angela hummed in enlightenment. "Oh. Humans show it through holding hands rather than sniffing. But that's humans."

Father smiled at her, finally beginning to relax as we began to chatter. Slowly but surely, they began to question each others' lifestyles and often would release an "oh" or an '"ah" when they learned something unusual. My father was intrigued to hear about how she had ripped my brother's head off and even released a chuckle at her description of the event.

He flung his head back, releasing a booming laugh. "You said that to him?" He leaned forward excitedly, and Angela beamed and nodded at him.

"Yes, his face was hilarious…"

Something caused Angela's voice to fade out. Her eyes made their way to the window-and widened in horror at the sight. The table shuddered as she jumped to her feet, her pupils transfixed with horror. Her hands slammed against the glass windowpane, shoving it open. The cold wind howled into the room, carrying a warning. Angela scanned the area, her teeth biting on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my grip on Bella tightening.

"Shh!" Angela snapped, her eyes were still transfixed on the forest. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what-"

Suddenly, Angela swung out of the window. I released a shout. Darting to the open window, I breathed a sigh of relief. The top of Angela's head could be seen just below the window, her arm stuck out as if she was in a crouch. She remained still. For a second, I felt my dead heart thud. No, she can't be dead! Isabella would be devastated if she was.

"Angela!" I called down to her. She did not look up. Isabella whimpered from the cocoon of my arm, her head looking down.

"Angie!" Her little voice trilled. Once again, Angela did not move. Caressing her hair, I placed her on the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" My father stood from his seat and walked over. His hand grasped the crook of my arm as he looked on in horror.

"Look after her." I leapt out of the window.

The air rushed past me, whooshing past my ears. I could hear Bella's cry of despair. The wet grass weaved in my fingers as I landed in a crouch besides Angela. The brunette human remained unmoving, her cold, bone-chilling gaze fixed on the pine needles of the forest that guarded the palace. I followed her gaze. The needles stuck out, blocking any light from reaching inside.

A branch moved. Like a bullet, Angela darted off. Following her, I ran beside her, trying to see what she had spotted. The needles stabbed me as I entered the barricade of trees. Angela was unfazed by them, her eyes focused on the unknown object. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, the way she weaved in and out of the trees. I could picture her and the herd in the sanctuaries hunting, the power and gracefulness they held. Abruptly, she shot up a tree, and the bark scraped against her clothes, ripping them. Like a flying squirrel, she leapt from the ancient tree and landed on another branch. Running beneath her, I followed the human as she flew from tree to tree, her wings featherless, yet they seemed to soar.

Squinting my eyes, I finally spotted what she had. In distance, a black cloak fluttered, battering the wind. I ploughed ahead, increasing my speed. The edge of the forest was in sight, The light finally spilling in. No! They could not escape. A shadow flew above me, and needles fell onto my shoulders. I didn't look up; I knew who it was. Instead, I gazed at the figure, hearing their frantic footsteps and their fluttering cloak. Finally, the figure neared the edge of the forest. I yelled at them in vain.

Suddenly, a black silhouette dropped on top of the invader, pushing him to the ground. I heard the figure groan. The silhouette yanked something back. It froze. Suddenly, the silhouette shot into the air, slamming into a tree, which shook almightily before falling on its side, uprooted.

I ran up to them, my heart thrumming. The tree lay on the floor, jammed between two trees. Lifting it up, I set it back into place. Then I scanned for the silhouette. She was nowhere.

Spiralling, I screamed for her. "Angela!"

The hissing of the air replied.

I spun around, facing the clearing. The cloaked figure was in the distance, his hood flapping against his shoulders, the back of his curly hair fading away. My eyes scanned the area again, searching the trees. "Angela!"

Leaves bristled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the figure was gone. I snarled before returning to my search. The forest was mute and motionless, not a creature or animal in sight. I looked between the branches of the trees but the leaves were far too dense for me to see through. Where was she? She had to be nearby or hanging in a tree.

I searched for her body, her lifeless blue eyes that should be staring at me from the branches of a tree. Her arm lying limply, reaching out for help that never came. I don't find it. All I faced were the branches of trees, clashing with each other like swords.

"Ange-"

A force pushed me to the ground. The dirt lay on my open tongue, tingling with musk. I tried to spit it out. My torso squished into the mud as the force straddled me. I scrunched my eyes as I silently cried for Angela. Was this force going to kill me? Was the cloaked figure a lure? All I could smell was the stinging smell of the ground my face was pressed into. Then, the force shifted from above me.

I rolled over. Angela's terrified eyes peered down at me. Her hair was covered in branches and needles, and a graze scarred her cheek. Blood and sweat tangled together on her skin. Her dress was ripped, and two hands were imprinted on the skin beneath.

Her breath was short as she whispered the words.

"It was him."

**Ohhh... I hope you enjoyed it. I would quickly like to thank my reviewers for not going easy on me and making me get off my butt and improve my writing(I hope it has) I would like to thank Dogstar13 for improving it even more. So keep the reviews coming and please give me something to improve on! **

**Hopefully, I will post something soon. **

**Host312 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Host312 again. This chapter was written by the delightful DogStar13. So here it is...**

**Chapter 7**

Father handed Angela a cup of water as she gazed out of the window, her hands trembling. The branches and needles had been removed from her hair, and she had allowed a bunch of humans to clean her after an hour of pleading. Father was able to get some of Mother's clothes to replace Angela's ragged ones. The graze on her cheek had been covered with a plaster, the blood cleaned up. A blanket wound tightly around her shivering torso, protecting her broken rib, which had been caused by the force of the push the invader had given her.

Bella sat by her side, worriedly, she looked up at her caretaker. Her hand sat comfortably over Angela's, rubbing little circles on the brown mark that scarred her skin.

"Are you sure it was him?" I whispered after a few minutes' silence. Shaking herself from a daze, Angela brought her attention from the window and nodded towards it.

Father frowned and shifted awkwardly. His eyes darted from one person to the other. "Are you sure it was who?" _What is going on, Edward?_ he snarled through his thoughts.

I shared a glance with Angela, who shook her head.

"We need to tell him, Angela. He won't go to the Luciraces, he wouldn't take the risk." I pleaded with her. Stubbornly, the human shook her head."Please, Angela- for Bella?"

She glanced at the child before giving me a grim nod.

I took a deep breath before I addressed my father. "Isabella had been approached by someone in the sanctuaries- a vampire," Father gasped at my words, "We don't know why he had been visiting but it seems like he followed her here. The invader in the forest was him-or, well, we think it was."

"It was him." Angela hissed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at me. "I knew the second I took in his face." She glanced down at Bella. With a trembling hand, she caressed her cheek. Bella leaned into it, a small smile on her face. Angela's lips were tight as she stared down at the child. "He…he…resembled her." It came out in a whisper.

"What?" I leant forward to grab her hand.

Angela glanced at me from beneath her eyelashes, a tear peeking out in the corner. "The resemblance was unnatural. He had her eyes. Deep chocolate. And her nose and dimples… Edward, he looked like your brother, the brown-haired one."

My fingers dug into the silk of the hard chair I was sitting on, ripping it even more. The wood was battered against my screeching fingers. "Emmett?"

Angela nodded before sipping at the water, her hands still shaking.

"Are you sure?"

Father cleared his throat as he sat next to Bella. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did- you have to admit that Bella does resemble Emmett." Father looked at me with curious eyes, his hand stroking her hair. Bella beamed up at him before grasping his hand. It turned out that the few minutes, or even seconds, Angela and I spent chasing this unknown attacker in the woods was just enough time for the two of them to bond. When we had returned we had found him sitting with Bella on his lap as he told her a story. Of course they jumped apart when they saw Angela's state.

"Yes, she does, but if this man resembles her, what does it mean?"

Father shrugged, "That they might be related…somehow." He peered down at the child.

Angela snorted. "No! He couldn't be related to her. We have no members of the herd that had been chosen or were talented enough to be taken."

I analysed her face. "Except you."

Angela raised a confused eyebrow as she stared at me. Her fingers still danced across Bella's cheek.

"No, Bella is the…." Her voice faded out, her eyes wide. Instantly, she looked into the water, suddenly interested in its rippling form. "I tried to keep it a secret so they wouldn't know…"

I hummed at her, my thoughts eager to hear what she was about to say. I knew what she was talking about, but I was waiting for her to admit it to me. Like she would ever do that, my thoughts chuckled.

Father observed us, intrigued-then shocked, as I explained Angela's gift to him. He turned to her with a gaping mouth, and looked back to me. However, as he took in my cold eyes, he shut it. "Well, isn't that interesting…" he said after a few seconds.

I nodded. "Well, let's just drop who we may think he is for now and focus on the why, and if he is a danger to us."

Father sat up straight, his eyes calculating as he thought. Angela went to speak but I shushed her before rising to pour him and I each a glass of blood. The liquid swirled into the glasses like water rippling in a waterfall. Father did not even look up as I set it down on the table. He often did that when he was in "king" mode, as I called it. This was when he completely zoned out and only focused on the topic he was talking about.

"You don't think he could be a spy? Trying to gain information on us or give them a reason to take us over completely?" he murmured after a few seconds.

I shook my head. "No, Father, it is not like them. What if Angela is right, what if he is a member of Bella's family? What if he is connected to her and that is why he is trying to contact her. Did Renee have any other children?"

Angela sat with her eyes focused on the swirling water in her hand. Slowly, she shook her head.

My father groaned before saying he needed a drink. As he reached for the glass, he froze. Once again, it was gone. Only a few droplets clung to the sides.

"So it isn't just me," I whispered under my breath. Father looked at me for clarification. "My blood has been disappearing rather quickly too. Before my lips have touched it. I had one earlier. Never even touched it and it was all gone."

Angela scoffed. "Probably just you forgetting about it."

I smiled slightly to see that she was back to normal self. Her hands still trembled but she had the spark back in her eyes. Glancing at my glass, I raised it in the air and showed her the transparent filling.

"You probably forgot about that too," she added.

I shook my head. "You will learn as a vampire, Angela, that drinking blood is something you don't forget or will ever forget."

Father hummed in agreement. "Now, back to the invader. If he was a relative, then how was he related to her?" He sat silently for a few seconds.

Angela turned to face the window, her eyes glazed over as she became lost in thought. Trying to grab my opportunity, I tried to access her thoughts but was met with a blank wall. My eyes travelled down her arm and to her hand, which was still caressing Bella's face. Damn it. Inside, I snarled. Angela was hiding something; she knew who the man was to Bella. She had to. Dark clouds filled the sky, shadowing the lively trees and the light in which they held.

Angela continued to stare. "Looks like a storm's coming…"

I nodded as I stared out the window too. My eyes were transfixed on the greying clouds and the darkening ground. We knew the storm was coming, but we were wondering when the thunder and lightning would start to crash. We were hoping it would not start soon.

"Do you think it will be bad?" she murmured.

"No. Not this one. But the next one will be horrific."

Angela grimaced, knowing which storm I was referring to. Father glanced over his shoulder at the shuddering clouds.

"Are you feeling better now?" I muttered to Angela.

"Less shaken, if that's what you mean." I hummed in acknowledgement.

Her eyes never left the stormy clouds as they rumbled along the crackling sky. "Do you think he is out there?"

I wondered that too-I could see his fluttering cloak and his hood in front of me. I was so tempted to reach out and grab him but he faded away, revealing the grave face of Angela.

Father cleared his throat. "If he is, we will find out why he came here and what he was doing with Isabella." He spoke directly to Angela, his eyes full of trust. "Angela, we will find him. I will make sure we learn everything about him. About the Luciraces. About what happened to your kind? About everything."

I let my jaw drop open. My father stretched across the table, his hand motioning for her to grab hold. Timidly, she reached for his hand and grasped it. The two shared a long look before they both broke into a smile. Then, my father twisted her wrist over and observed the mark. "What's this?"

Angela stared down at it affectionately.

"That was my herd mark…" Her voice cracked at the end. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

My father nodded. His fingers danced across it, but suddenly, Angela snatched her hand back. Her eyes were twitchy as she apologised to my father, saying it was because she was not used to vampires touching her. My bones began to tingle, my thoughts swirled. Something wasn't right. If it was because of that, she would have not let me hug her or go near Bella. She was definitely hiding something. I titled my head and analysed Angela. She seemed to be unfazed by my stare and was more focused on Bella than me.

Father coughed. "Er, I think we should leave this until a later day. How about I come back later?"

I stood up.

"No, you can't leave, we have so much to discuss. Father, I need you to stay."

But your mother is waiting for me.

"Then bring her-to meet Bella. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and Angela does need a rest."

Angela glanced up. Her eyes were weary and droopy, yet alert. Bags had started to form below them. Blinking, she widened her eyes as if she wanted it to seem like she was not falling asleep. "No, I am not tired and I'm not going to leave her with a stranger." My pleading eyes caused her to scoff before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll have a little faith. But if anything happens to Bella, I am not trusting the woman again-and I want to meet her beforehand."

Chuckling, I saluted her before bowing. She released a tired laugh before stretching out, her hands balled into two strong fists, hitting the air. Bella cuddled into her side, her lips puckering to graze the mark that was in line with her face. Father shared a glance between the three of us before holding up two fingers. I grinned at him. Like a arrow, he disappeared.

Angela sat back up and looked in the direction he disappeared to. "I like him. He took his time. I have to admit, the first meeting was not so good, but after that he made up for it. You will have to thank him for letting me wear his mate's clothes."

I snorted as she said this. "Don't worry, they are old clothes anyway, they were going to be thrown out."

Angela still said, "I should say thank you. It was the thought that counts."

"Well, he can give you all of her old clothes. You made an impression on him when you jumped from the window. You made him realise that you were loyal to Bella and would do anything, and that you had gained my respect. You see, he thought I was trying to do it for Bella's sake but when I leapt, he realised not only was it for Bella but it was because I was worried you were dead. He was even more impressed that you had taken the invader down-even if he did throw you. You did well and not once did you step out of place… Well, except at the very beginning when you did not accept his apology verbally, but that is a different matter."

Angela smiled across the table at me, her hand stretching out. I held it and smiled back at her. "Well, I'm glad I did. He is the first member of your family that has been successful in doing so. Did he mean what he said before?"

I paused in confusion. "You mean, about the invader and all the rest?" She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, he was. One thing I know about my father is that he is a man of his word just like you are a woman of yours. He will do all he can. He has just started to realise how to make it happen. That is all."

Angela beamed at me, then looked outside once more. In the midst of the stormy clouds, a few rays of gold broke through, then destroyed the storm clouds in one mighty sweep. Angela kissed Bella's forehead as she watched it, her eyes creased at the edges.

"Edward, I'm back." The door swung open as my father walked in, my mother speed-walking by his side. When they reached the table, Father addressed Angela.

"Esme, this is Angela, the woman I was talking about."

My mother held out her hand with a sweet smile on her face. She was never one of the people to hold grudges against humans-it was the rest of us who did. "Nice to meet you."

Sticking out her hand, Angela shook my mother's, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

My mother scoffed and told her that it was Esme.

"Sorry, I mean Esme." Both of them shared a warm smile and inside I knew they were going to get along just fine.

Father cleared his throat before motioning to the shadow of a girl that was hiding behind the armchair, her big eyes peering up at my mother in terror. "That little sprite is Isabella."

My mother ducked into a crouch, her dress puffing out like a parachute, the position looking unusual on her normally elegant form. She tilted her head, observing the child before slowly reaching up to unpin her hair. I watched as Isabella stared in confusion. Mother's long hair tumbled down her back, weaving in long locks. Isabella shuffled forward.

I smiled, remembering how she used this technique with me when I first arrived.

Her eyes were soft, her lips smooth. Harmoniously, she begin to hum a lullaby. Fascinated by the enchanted sound, Isabella danced even further forward. Her hands digged deep into the carpet while her eyes remained focused on my mother's moving lips. Like listening to the pied piper's music, Isabella followed it to the piper: my mother. Mother smiled before reaching out the child, who reached out too. Her chubby fingers clung to my mother's, and silently, her lips sang to the lullaby. My mother pulled her into her lap. The humming stopped. Yet Isabella remained calm as she sat with her.

"Hello," my mother finally said to her. Isabella stared, before waving a timid hello with a little hand. Mother released a tinkling laugh when Isabella grabbed one of her locks and twirled it around her hand. "Aren't you a curious one?"

I chuckled at the pair. "Indeed she is, isn't she, Angela? Angela?" I turned to the chair when I got no reply. Lying with her head tucked into the blankets, was Angela, her eyes tight shut. I chuckled at her. "Looks like you have put her to sleep with your lullaby."

My mother laughed aloud, and Isabella jumped at the sound. Instinictively, my mother stroked her hair as she hummed quietly. Once again, Isabella calmed down.

Father slipped an arm under the sleeping human's knees before slumping her against his chest. Angela rolled over before sniffing him. Father smoothed her hair. I had not been lying when I said she had made an impression on him; all it had taken was the leap from the window to show how much Bella meant to her and how far she would go to protect her. He placed her in the bed before covering her with the quilt and came to sit down with us.

We all watched Isabella for a while, fascinated by the way she played with Mother's hair. But then Mother slowly rose and said she would leave us to do our business.

"She does not like to speak much, so it is best if you read to her." Mother nodded, absorbing the information. She then crossed the room and chose a book. I grinned at them before returning to my father, who was also watching them.

"Do you think he is a spy?"

Father blinked as he snapped out of his daydream and back into reality. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…if he was, why would he be associating with Isabella? Why not attack us?"

I nodded. "Yes indeed, why have they not attacked us?"

Father turned his eyes to the window focusing on the tiny factory-like building in the distance, distinguishable by the smoke trailing from the chimney. "They are waiting. Waiting for a reason. They believe Bella can bring that reason… but until then, they will keep on punishing humans. They will keep on punishing people like Angela, who are loyal and innocent." His eyes landed on Isabella. Father's fist clenched into a ball, and he balked.

"How could I be so blind? I promised to change the world when I came onto the throne. I promised to change the lives of humans. Yet I developed the hatred and obliviousness my father had and the kings before him." He turned to look at me, his other hand tightly grasping a glass brimming with blood. "What should I do?"

"A true king would know to follow your heart. What does your heart say?"

Father shook the glass of blood before placing it to his lips. "My heart says I should defeat the Luciraces before it is too late. I should attack them and free the humans." He gulped the red liquid down his throat.

"Then do it. That is what your heart wants to do. Your brain may say differently but normally your heart is right. Do that."

My father took my face in, his wise old eyes jumping around my features. Then he laughed. "How I wish I was more like you."

I frowned. Why did he want to be more like me? I laughed back and told him not to be so stupid. He replied that he wasn't, before we began to plan on how to overtake the Luciraces. Mother watched from the floor, a sleeping Bella situated on her lap. The child's eyebrows pinched together as she mumbled to herself.

"Maybe you are thinking it about it all wrong," Mother's chiming voice rang across the room. "Maybe you need to wait for them to attack."

"But then it would be too late." I rose out of the chair and crossed the room, pouring myself a glass. "Do you want some?" I held up mine, and my parents nodded.

My mother put Bella into bed with Angela, who immediately wrapped a protective arm around Bella's dainty waist. Her caretaker rolled over, nose burying into the child's hair as she hugged Bella to her chest. I smiled at them.

"No, it would not be, Edward. Just think about it, okay?" Mother hummed before sipping at her drink. We changed the topic of conversation to a lighter one for a little while before my parents rose, grazing their chests together. They kissed me on the cheek and took their leave.

I waved as they left, the door shutting softly. Breathing a sigh, I made my way over to the bed. The moonlight danced across the humans' skin, turning them a dazzling silver.

Gently, I leaned over my little mate's form before whispering the words, "I love you."

Isabella smiled before snuggling into Angela.

Golden rays flashed from the forest, from a broach.

**As always, I hope you have enjoyed it. I would like to ask if you would please visit Inkitt .com and read one of my fantasy stories, Sweet creature, which I have entered in the competition, Echo of Another world in honour of Terry Pratchett, on there and vote if you could.**

**If you would like to read it, the details are below:**

**Sweet creature by L. Annette **

**The website is WWW . Inkitt .com **

**(The link is on my profile)**

**a teaser of it; My sweet creature, you fought bravely to protect me. Your giant wings shaded me from the deadly fire. Your teeth slashed through the enemy's swords. My sweet creature, please don't close your eyes. (I know it's not a lot but I was only allowed to use 200 characters for the teaser, so...)**

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Host312 x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta by DogStar13**

Chapter 8

Bella gazed out the window. Her heart was beating softly as she sang to herself. I smiled at her from my desk as I sorted some documents out. The sun rays dripped across her skin, like lava on ice- deadly but beautiful. She rested her head on her hand and gazed out of the window longingly, her eyes trailing the humans that prowled the ground. Father had convinced all the human hunters to help guard the palace. The vampire guards also, who walked side by side, their eyes scanning the area.

Something caught Isabella's eye because she lifted a pale hand, waving at a person below. Then she released a sigh. Standing up, I approached her. My arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Bella screamed, her head swivelling around, eyes fearful. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then her eyes narrowed before she hissed at me in anger. I chuckled and said, "You're becoming far too like Angela- paranoid and overprotective."

She snorted, her eyes rolling. I shook my head. Leaning out the window, I watched to see what had caught her attention.

Dozens of humans with spears and knives prowled the forest, some leaping from the trees like tree frogs. A young male guard leant against the rough bark of a tree close to the castle, his eyes trained on the window and Isabella. His red eyes twinkled in amusement at the sight of her. He was smirking at her and obviously hadn't seen me. I wanted to hiss at him, but my mouth remained shut. Why was he paying so much interest in Isabella? Maybe he was the intruder? No, he couldn't be. The intruder had brown eyes, not red.

Pervert, I sneered silently towards him.

The boy did not notice me and continued to grin up at Bella, who looked down at him with a small smile. Then, a large man balked as he stormed across the field. He shook the boy's shoulder, but the boy's gaze never left Isabella. The man followed his gaze, taking in the window and the person it protected. Instantly, his hand cracked the boy behind the head, his mouth going off like thunder. The boy looked down before scurrying off, a spear dragging by his side. Bella waved goodbye to him sadly, her eyes following his disappearing form. Taking one last look out of the window, the child pushed away from it. She tiptoed across the room, passing a sleeping human.

Angela lay asleep on the bed. She had a bandage around her rib and was not allowed to fight or run. A snore stifled through the air, and a stray strand of hair blew in the air over her wide mouth. Her hair sat on her head like a poorly made bird's nest. Her eyes were scrunched tightly together. The covers were chucked in a pile that clung onto the edge of the bed. Angela rolled over, her bandaged hand flailing in mid-air as she batted someone away. I stifled a chuckle at the sight.

Then I remembered what I was doing, and stared at Bella. Something wasn't right. I floated over to the child. Bella was flipping through a book, her eyes still focused on the window. Swiping the book out of her hand, I placed it to the side and waited. The child continued to daze as if in a daydream, her eyes filled with hope and wonder.

After a while, she glanced into her empty hands before looking up at me and the book. She reached for it, but I smirked before yanking out of the way. She pouted. I shook my head when she reached up.

"Bella…" I crouched down, my hand grazing her face. "What's wrong?"

The child shook her head. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. Bella sighed. "I want to go outside into the forest, but I can't because of the intruder." Her bottom lip wobbled as a tear welled in her eye. Shushing her, I leant forward, my hand pressing her head against my chest while I breathed her name. I rubbed my hand down her arm as I cooed that it wouldn't be long before we got him. Bella shivered in my lap, her head buried in my chest as she released a wail. I rocked her back and forth, humming like my mother did. I often forgot Bella was a child, but how easily upset she got reminded me of how young she was. Inside, I prayed for a way to solve her problem. Bella continued to sob, her hand clenching my black jumper. Rubbing her back, I focused on the stars I had painted on the ceiling for her.

After a period of thought, I pulled Bella away from my chest, a grin on my face. "Bella, you can go into the forest."

Bella tilted her head, her lips pinching into a straight line.

"Don't say you can't. Get dressed and I will show you." Excitedly, the child burst from my hold and ran across the room into my walk-in closet. Almost immediately, I could hear the clothes shake against the rail. I chuckled before walking over to the bed. Angela lay peacefully with her head buried in the pillow, her hair all over the place.

Gently, I leant over the bed. "Angela," I sang.

The human replied with a snore. Shaking her shoulder gently, I repeated her name. Angela groaned before smacking me across the face and returning to her sleep, her eyes half open as she faced the darkness. The softness of the quilt rubbed against my legs as I crawled further up the bed. I loomed over her, casting a shadow on her pale face. Leaning down, my breath bounced off her face. Angela squirmed, her head twisting even further into the pillow. Taking a deep breath I counted to ten before yelling, "Angela!"

The human shot up, her hands flailing in the air. Her head slammed against mine. Groaning, Angela grasped her side. Instantly, I was off the bed, my hands grasping her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Her lips pulled back into a pained sneer as she glared at me. "Do I look okay?"

I muttered a no. She clapped, her eyes squinted with each thunderous clap. "Bravo, genius! How would you feel having someone looming over your shoulder before yelling your name in your ear when you are a sleep and defenseless! Huh?" Did I forget to mention how much of a morning person Angela was? Well, she wasn't a very good one.

I glanced away, ashamed, before mumbling under my breath. Angela narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward, her hand wrapped her side as she wheezed for breath. "What was that?" Her head tilted suspiciously.

I looked away before clearing my throat. I could feel Angela's eyes burning into the side of my head. "I would react like you did," I grumbled. Angela grunted, a smirk over her face. Leaning back expectantly, she waited for me to speak. I sighed. "I woke you to see if you wanted to come with me and Bella on an adventure. No running or anything, but still an adventure."

Angela scanned my face before holding up two fingers. She got out the bed and hissed towards the closet, her breaths wheezing with each limp, her hand wrapped around the broken ribs. I watched as she disappeared into the closet. Bella chattered away to her, her trilling voice singing. Thuds clamped off the ground. A breathless laughter could be heard. I lay on the bed and peered at the stars on the ceiling. Against the navy background and silvering moon, they danced and shrimmed; fairies of the night sky. Oberon's sly silver face shone down to them, his eyes grinning at the glowing Titania, whose golden hair wove around her beautiful face. Puck shot across the sky with a tail of magic dust by his side, his skin grey yet his laughter bright as he caused mischief in the night. Less glamorous or graceful then the others, yet he was still spectacular.

"Edward." Angela and Bella stood hand in hand. I broke a smile. Bella stood in a blue puffy dress, a rippling, deep navy blue cloak cascading down her tiny form and swishing to the ground. Her little toes peeked out of the solidified wave. Her hair was braided into two pigtails. Angela smiled down at her; she stood in a baggy jumper and skater skirt, her feet bare. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. The elder human turned to stare at me, a small smile on her face. "Are you ready to go?"

Eagerly, I ran across the room and scooped up Bella. She giggled as I wound the cloak around her like she was a baby before holding her to my chest. Grabbing Angela's good hand, I led her towards the door. I released her hand to open it. Angela blushed when I waved a hand for her to go first. With a little curtsy and a slight gasp, she fluttered into the golden corridor. Following her, I shut the door behind us, the lock clicking into place.

Gently, I grabbed her wrist before guiding her along the corridor. Angela gasped and wheezed as she stumbled beside me, her feet struggling to keep up with my long strides. Bella shook in my arms unconsciously, and her thoughts fluttering into mine. Angela hummed as she peered at the portraits on the wall- it was the first time she had been in the corridors. A servant dodged out of our path while keeping his head down, his flock of curly hair sparkling. Angela's wrist twitched, and I softly squeezed it. She breathed a deep breath, her eyes closed tightly. In her thoughts, she counted to ten while the buzz to grab the servant kicked off in her brain. When she was done, we continued to weave down the corridors.

My pace slowed down as Angela's breathless pants increased. I stopped and turned to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Angela nodded breathlessly before removing her hand from mine to hold her hip. She brushed a loose strand out of my hair.

I frowned at her. "You can go back."

Angela shook her head. "No," she wheezed. "I'm fine. How far is it?" Her hand squeezed mine as she struggled to gain her breath. I told her it was not far. Angela nodded before motioning for me to continue on. I hooked one arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground to carry most of her waist, and she muttered a painful thank you.

After a few minutes, I stopped at a massive wooden door. The slim wood glowed as it weaved smoothly down the door. Gold handles poked out from waist level.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I glanced at her. She eagerly nodded.

Slowly, I pushed down on the handle, causing the door to swing open wide. Angela gasped as she walked in front of us, her hand slipping from mine.

Sunlight dazzled from the glass ceiling, shining light onto long limbs of tangled branches. The rays swooped beneath the branches like a bird, setting bunches of flowers buried at the roots of the ancient trees alight. Flaming orange crackled from petals of blooming flowers. The flames blew onto the grass of green. In the trees, lovebirds sang to one another. The forest expanded into a maze of spiralling trees. In the middle of it, a bush of gold squirted out of the top like water from a fountain, glimmering in the sunlight. Deep green hedges coated the interior walls, which were covered in painted trees. It was breathtaking.

Angela squealed, her breaths pained with excitement. Hobbling along, she disappeared from Bella's and my view. Bella's hand grazed my skin as she watched her go, the thoughts flowing. I had decided not to tell Angela about knowing that she lied and that Bella was really the gifted one, because I wanted her to tell me herself. I stepped into the sunlight, the grass rustling between my shoes. Warmth ricocheted off my face, sending rays of silver onto the bark of the browning trees, like a glitter ball. Bella gasped. Fascinated, she lifted up a hand and grazed my cheek, her thoughts filled with the beauty of my face. I looked down to the floor, my feet fidgeting unsteadily.

Unconsciously, I began to walk into the forest, my feet following a path they had grown used to- the path I used to follow so well when I first arrived here. The trees reached out, grazing my sides with loving fingers. Bella swivelled her head around in wonder, a glorious smile breaking out on her face. She wriggled in my grasp, then her hand tapped on my arm in frustration. Sighing, I lowered her to the ground. A high pitch squeal trilled from her mouth as she tried to run down the path, the wound cloak getting caught beneath her bare feet. My hands flashed out, my fingers gripped onto her waist. They slid down the cloak, and grabbed the hem.

I hesitated as I stared at it, my lips puckered in thought. My fingers wound around it and sharply tugged at the fabric. A ripping sound echoed around the garden. The bird song stuttered in fear, and when nothing else happened, they began chirping again. I placed the piece of fabric on the grass as Bella twirled around, giggling, her hands stroking the delicate petals of the plants buried amongst the tree roots. With eyes full of joy, the child absorbed the whole forest.

Lacing her hand in mine, she yanked at my hand. "Come on Eddie," she laughed, her dress waving like the sea and coaxing me forward.

A chuckle made its way past my lips, and I let her guide me down the beaten forest track. Bluebells peeked timidly from the root of a youthful tree, its joyful limbs hugging Isabella's side as she spun past. Sunlight filtered through the branches and onto a rush bush that was just starting to die. Bella gasped, her head tilted upwards as she took in the beauty. Both old and young trees wove amongst one another, branches grasping each other tightly. Bella reached out to touch a rippling leaf, its surface bright and bold as it bloomed into the world.

My laughter rang out like a gunshot as I grabbed her by the waist. Chiming giggles could be heard as I picked her up. The air rushed around us, whooshing as I spun her around. Harmonious music escaped us as we filled the air with sniggers and laughter.

"Eddie!" Bella cried, her arms wide with excitement. Slowly, I set her back down on the ground. Bella pouted. Her fingers wrapped around one of mine and she pointed at the flowers excitedly as she chattered away to me. I smiled down at her, my eyes transfixed on her round face. Her brown eyes turned hazel in the light and her hair had hints of red. Her blood-red lips were pulled into a glorious smile. I was hypnotized.

I resumed my path into the forest. Weaving in and out of the trees, I dodged branches by brushing them out of my face. All the while, the maze spiralled inwards. Bella's feet hurried, fallen leaves crunching beneath her feet. Suddenly, she stopped. Rough bark twisted upwards, long limbs stretching out from it, muscles as thick as their chest. The broad, brown torso stretched out, filling in the little clearing like a mould. Golden leaves dangled from . Slipping her hand from mine, Bella toddled forward. Her tilted back while she stared at the ancient tree her eyes wide. A smooth bandaged hand ran down the great oak's spine. Angela leaned against it base, her back rested on an enormous root.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she murmured without taking her eyes off the ancient tree. Her hand was stroking its bark. "In the sanctuary, the trees are never this grand. They are never strong or boldm just weak and dull. Scrawny, like the things that surround it. Maybe the Luciraces surround us with scrawny trees to remind us that we were like them, and that we could not hurt even the weakest trees. Therefore, there was no point hurting a vampire. This tree represents vampires- grand, bold, strong and beautiful. Our trees represented humans- weak, dull, and dying." She sighed as she traced the bark with her finger.

Bella pressed her hand against the bark, her eyes wandering up the tree and onto the grass ceiling. Slowly, she raised a little foot and her toes curled around the bark. Her hands stretched out towards a slim twig. Grasping it, she yanked herself up. I watched in horror as I realised what she was trying to do. I yelled at her, and immediately, the child hopped off the tree, her head dangled in shame.

Angela snorted at me. "You don't need to worry Edward, she climbs trees all the time; she needs to escape predators. Humans learn to climb trees pretty much before they can walk or run. She won't hurt herself. Watch." She laughed at me before waving a hand at Bella. The child glanced at us both with uncertain eyes. Her eyes lingered on me for a second but my waving hand and smiling face set her into motion. The bark rubbed against her chest as she pulled herself up the huge tree. As she climbed, her momentum picked up, her face tilted up toward the branches. Her little feet did not shuffle or shift, they were placed precisely on the spots.

I hovered beneath her, my hands stretched out in worry. Angela scoffed at me and told me even if she did fall, she would be alright. I glared at her. "Of course she won't be!" I snapped.

Angela placed a hand on my arm and her calculating eyes stared into mine. "Do you think I would let that child that tree and be this calm if I didn't think she would be alright? In the sanctuaries, the trees are higher than this one. Bella has been taught how to climb and leap from them. If she slips, she will fall into a crouch at the bottom. Trust me."

Hesitating, I took her face in. Her eyes stared into my soul and her lips were drawn in a straight line. I sighed before lowering my hands. My eyes flew back up the tree, and I gasped. Stumbling backwards, my back bashed another tree, yet I remained focused on the child. In the high branches and golden leaves, there was a little crown of brown. A round face popped up like a meerkat. She waved eagerly at me, joy embedded in her smile.

Angela smirked, her elbow digging into my side. "Told you," She whispered.

Bella grinned down at us, her torso rising in the pool of leaves. She took a deep breath before her head disappeared. Leaves shook, falling to the ground. A cry of terror followed. I ran to the tree, my arm searching for the child. A force slammed into me, pushing me to the ground. The air blew out of me as I peered up at Bella's beaming face. I narrowed my eyes, and her little head tilted to the side, happiness fading and now there was confusion in her eyes. Angela's laughter could be heard.

I looked up at her from the ground, snarling, "She nearly hurt herself!"

Angela shook her head, her good hand clutching her ribcage. "You fool, she jumped herself. She was swinging like an acrobat and she took you down pretty well. In the sanctuaries that would have given her enough time to flee." I didn't reply. My eyes glared daggers at the child, who still straddled me. Her smile had been wiped away as she shivered away from me.

I sat up, my hands keeping the child up right. "You think this is funny? You gave me a fright! Don't you dare jump like that without warning me!" A tear welled in her eye. Instantly, my thumb swiped it away, my eyes remaining cold, yet my sneer softened. "Bella, don't cry. It's just that you scared me. You should have told me before you leapt." I hugged her to my chest, my body absorbing the warmth. My lips kissed the crown of her head. Beneath my chin, I felt her nod, her tears already dried.

I smiled before planting another kiss on her forehead. I whispered to her, "You can climb here, just not outside in the forest There are thousands of trees here that you could jump from and swing like a monkey." Bella's eyes lit up before flickering to the trees that surround us. Excitedly, she jumped to her feet, her hand yanking at mine. Scrambling up, I sniggered at the bouncing child.

Angela leaned against the bark of the oak tree, a questioning eyebrow raised at us. "You're letting her climb? Sudden change of thought?" I nodded, the smile that had been on my lips fading away as I asked her what was wrong. Angela brushed it off with a wave of her hand, her eyes glazed over in a dream-like state.

"Nothing. It's just, in the sanctuaries, she lived in the trees. Soon she could fly around like a monkey." Angela chuckled dreamily, gazing into the canopy of golden leaves that shaded her face. "She used to love them. It just made her hard to catch. She used to refuse to come to the cave we lived in. Actually, she lived in the forest most of the time.

"I remember the time she had just learnt to climb trees. The herd had decided to go hunting. I can remember the sweet smelling air and the crisp leaves crunching beneath my feet as we stampeded along. I remember the sun beating down us and the branches dancing around us, grazing our sides. Bella clung to me as we turned the corner. When we stopped in a little clearing, I placed Bella down and a tree bark grazed my hand as I waved goodbye. I remember never taking my eyes off her and the woman we had left her and the other children with until they disappeared behind a curtain of vine.

"After hunting for hours we returned. I remember my heart beating loudly in my chest as I searched for Bella. It was a little giggle that brought me to look a tree. Up on the highest branch the little angel sat. One of the men went to get her down, but as he climbed the tree, she swung to a different one. She played this game until one of the women hopped up and grabbed her. Bella was not happy with me or any of the herd, she threw one of the biggest temper tantrums I have ever seen. Lucky us. The only other time was upon encountering a felled tree. In the end, two of the boys had to carry it home and around with her until she got sick of it." She muttered the last words, finally snapping out of her daydream.

My hand squeezed Bella's, but instead it grasped thin air. Awkwardly, I turned around in a circle. A chiming giggle echoed around me. My eyes snapped to a maple tree. Sitting amongst the branches, the child swung her legs. I laughed. She beamed before leaping over my head and into another tree. My gasp of astonishment had Angela in a pained giggle. I followed her with ecstatic eyes as she danced around the trees, her dress flowing like fluttering wings. Her hair bounced off her shoulders, a song of laughter filling the air.

Angela watched contently, her head resting on my shoulder, her arm hooked around mine. "She is just like Renee, full of life and energy. Renee could dart around the trees just like her. I miss her so much." I glanced down at Angela, my eyebrows pinching together. Angela's eyes glazed over, no longer following Bella's leaping form. Instead, they traced the bark of a tree while her lips mouthed words to herself. A tear welled in her eye and oozed out. I wiped it off with the pad of my thumb but she never flinched, her mind trapped in the glorious memories. A small smile pried open her lips and inside I wondered what she was thinking to herself. I wonder who this Renee was to her- to Bella besides a mother.

"Angela?" The human kept a blank expression on her face, her eyes trained on the trees. I shook her shoulder and repeated her name. Her lips paused for a second, her eyes blinked. A loose hair fell in front of her face, so she brushed it out of the way. Then, slowly, she turned to face me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You know the people in the cave?" Angela hummed in response, her eyes questioning me. "Did Bella have any blood relatives in there?"

"It's complicated." She shifted uncomfortably, her eyes focused on the leaves that blew off the trees. "Her mother came from a different sanctuary. We assumed the father was a man from our herd who Renee loved, but we don't actually know who he is. It is quite common not to know though." She glanced up at me, her words just a sigh in the breeze. "Often you don't know in big herds. Smaller ones- that is different. But our herd contained up to 30 people and had two other cousin herds. For that reason, we used codes. You considered people to be your mother, father, aunt, uncle, or cousin but would never refer them to that."

Her eyes followed Bella's form. "'Madrea' was the word for mother, and was considered the female head of the family." Bella stopped leaping at the sound of the word. "'Padama' was the father and was considered leader of the whole family. A Padama could be a son, father, grandfather et cetera, as was Madrea. Basically, it meant you were in charge in their eyes. 'Tuma' and 'Tumo' were aunt and uncle. They were considered to be head of a different family and either a 'Hima' or 'Himo' of the Madrea and Padama. You probably got that that it was brother and sister. You also could refer Hima or Himo as second in leadership; if you did, you would add their name before that. Cousin is 'Pudma' or 'Pudmo'. They're second in line to heir, as you call it. This what the madrea or padama would use to refer as Hima son or daughter. We called sons Luco and daughters Lilies."

"Angie! Come on!" The child giggled from a branch, twigs sticking out of her hair. Angela sighed, pity filling her eyes as she stared at the child.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I can't. Doctor's orders." She raised her injured hand while the good one covered her bandaged rib. She smiled sadly. Bella nodded, a solemn look on her face. I unhooked my arm from Angela's and approached the tree. I grinned before calling up to the child.

"But I can." I darted up the tree next to Bella.

Her eyes locked on with mine, setting in the challenge- try and catch me. Before I could reply, her chocolate hair whipped past me, crackling in the wind as it disappeared. The air whooshed around me, tickling my sides. Bella's laughter rang out. Her hand grazed mine before she darted to a different tree. Dancing in the branches, we played a lethal game of tree tag. Her bare feet barely came into my grasp, yet she constantly hit my shoulder with a gentle touch before vanishing into the leaves. Scanning the surrounding trees, I spotted her and her blue dress. I smiled at her and leapt across, grasping the branch she clung onto. Smirking at me, the child swung above me, landing perfectly on the branch, and climbed higher. Like prey being lured by a skilled hunter, I could not help but follow.

I climbed to the top and the child cheekily grinned at me before muttering the delicate words, "I win, Eddie." She tagged me on the arm before leaping off the tree and landing in front of Angela. Preparing to pounce on the child, I leapt through the air. A branch cracked beneath my hand as I peered up from my crouch.

A snickering Angela looked down at me, her hands on her hips. She jerked her head back in the direction of the trees and said, "You'll have to hurry if you want to catch Bella."

Rolling my eyes, I leapt into the air again. The observer grinned as we leapt like children, playing on stepping stones while crossing a river. Bella disappeared from my view, morphing it into a hide and seek game. I felt free as we waltzed amongst the branches and leaves. Every time I thought I cornered her, she would vanish. Soon we were playing a game of cat and mouse- and I knew who I was: the mouse. No matter what I did, she escaped, yet I could never escape her. But this was it, the final round; the first person to catch the other wins. The sun glistened off the tree leaves as I leaned forward, preparing to jump onto a tree. Bella grinned at me, her eyes sparkling even more as the sunlight hit her face. The image paralyzed me. I was dazzled by the beauty of it and the innocence that it held. I stared at my tree, which couldn't compare to Bella anymore.

A person shook me. "Eddie, I said I win."

I snapped out of my daze to stare at the angel.

"You cheated!" I grinned, wrapping one arm around her.

"I did not, I won fair and square!" She stamped her foot on the branch we were standing on.

I laughed before embracing her in my arms. Leaping off the tree, I landed in front of Angela.

Bella was still waiting for an explanation.

"You did cheat because you dazzled me!" The child tilted her head as she tried to figure out what I meant. "But it was my fault for not moving quicker, so I guess the winner earns a prize." I smirked slyly at her. "A tickle prize."

I launched my attack. My fingers fired from all directions as I tickled her. Bella twisted and tried to escape my fingers, but the flames of tickling had her cornered. Her pleas turned breathless as her eyes began to droop shut.

"That could have been a technique we could have used to convince her to leave." Angela snorted as we walked back through the forest. "But I don't think it would work without a vampire."

I chuckled and said, "It would, if they were good ticklers." Angela smirked, her hand wrapped around Bella's. The doors came in sight as we exited the maze.

"Eddie?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we come here every day?" She yawned as Angela opened the door.

"We can do whatever you want." I whispered to the now sleeping hybrid.

The doors clanked shut behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta by DogStar13**

Chapter 9

Giggles filled the room. My mother elegantly wove her hair with nimble fingers. She grinned at Bella, her voice encouraging as the child tried to braid her own hair. Angela hunched over Bella. With a soft smile, her hands guided Bella's little fingers. Suddenly, Angela's fingers stilled, and then she turned her head, eyes shooting thunderbolts. Emmett was sitting behind her, trying to braid her short hair.

He shrugged at her glare before continuing his mission. Angela hissed, her lips pulled in a grimace.

Emmett had come in and met Bella, and the two had instantly struck it off. Angela had taken a while to gain his trust, but once they did, they were as thick as a pair of thieves…even if Angela was only doing it for Bella's sake. It had took her even longer to accept Rosalie and even allow her to be in Bella's presence.

Angela's eyes met mine, and I raised an eyebrow. She nodded before taking deep breaths. The breaths were long and deep, her cold eyes focused on Bella. The fingertips on her hand grazed Bella's hair. Fire bubbled underneath the cool facade. Her lip twitched into a straight line, and a hiss shimmered lowly in the air. Emmett's eyes widened before he craned his head around to peer at her. He relaxed at the sight of her blank face while his fingers found her hair again. Mouthing incoherently to me, Angela glared. I smiled at her, raising an empty glass into the air and bowing my head. Her eyes narrowed, and I chuckled lowly.

The rumble of scraping hangers could be heard as Alice and Rosalie placed new clothes in my closet. Shaking my head, I turned to face my father and brother, who sat opposite me.

Staring at Emmett, Jasper frowned. "Surely, she would have attacked him by now." I smirked before shaking my head at him. "But she looks like she wants to kill him. I mean all I did was say threatening things and she ripped off my head. He is visibly touching her and annoying her, yet she is brushing off like it is nothing!" He scoffed before gulping the last droplet of blood from his glass.

Father smiled at me, his eyes proud. He placed a hand on the table. "Well, maybe she's changed-maybe we all have…"

Jasper snorted at Father, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Just because I have stopped fighting with a human does not mean I like them. I'm not like Mother, Emmett, Edward or you. I don't fall into their traps," he spat, his hand reaching the jug of blood that sat in the middle of the table. He grabbed the jug roughly, and the blood rippled over the rim of the glass.

Jasper still held judges towards humans and was only accepting of Bella because she was my mate. Gulping the blood down, he looked out of the window. "They are devious creatures that want to destroy us and that human-" His eyes flickered to Angela. "-will do it. She will ruin us all. The Luciraces will overthrow us after they hear what happened. Thousands of people will die… More humans, I hope."

A growl rose in my throat. My father raised an eyebrow before he lifted a discarding hand. I sighed, calming down upon laying my eyes on my the hairdressers and my angel, who my world revolved around.

Father sighed deeply, his fingers running through his hair. "Jasper, I understand your point. But we cannot just view human as the bad guys. You keep on forgetting that Alice was human, that Emmett and Edward also were. That Edward's mate is human. Don't say it's different, because it is not. Jasper, we need to accept humans if we want to stop the Luciraces-"

Jasper snorted in disgust, his eyes focused on an object out of the window.

Father shook his head before facing me. "Well, Edward, I think you have done well reforming Angela."

I grinned at him, my head bowed as I poured myself a glass of blood. "It's her, not me. All I did was threaten her. It's her, who is keeping calm enough and thinking before she acts. She is still her fiery self, it's just that this time, she'll only use it when you are a real threat." I sipped at the glass of blood. Jasper sneered at the window but did not remove his eyes from it, his hand wrapped tightly around the glass of red liquid, the smooth surface already starting to crack.

Father cleared his throat at my brother, who slammed the glass on the table, shattering it into pieces. Jasper's eyes did not even flicker as he murmured to us. "I get the reason why, but why should I change my belief when the conflict has been around along time. If the Luciraces find out it will end badly!" Father ran a hand over his face, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. He breathed deeply through his mouth, his eyes shut tight. He remained silent for a little while, Jasper turned away form the window. His eyebrows furrowed.

"As a ruler of this kingdom, I know that but the Luciraces have been terrorising us for too long. It is time we stood up to them. They will never find out about the humans. Even you know that, Jasper-" Silence fell over the table as my father peered down at the trio who sat on the floor. I glanced at them, my hand shot up to my face. Mother was looking around obliviously, her eyes adverted from the scene in front of her. Huffing, Emmett sat with his arms folded across the chest, his lips stuck into a pout, Bella in his lap like a weight. Behind him, Angela fastened a bobble around the end of the plait in his hair, a smirk on her face. Emmett's curly hair popped up in tiny plaits. Bella bounced up and down, giggling at him. A smile cracked on his face, and he rolled his eyes before calling out to Alice. The little pixie popped her head around the door of the closet. A trembling hand covered her mouth, her eyes widening at the sight. Rosalie's muffled voice could be heard. The blonde's head poked around the door, her eyebrows shooting up. Her lips wobbled before breaking into a rare smile. She howled with laughter at her mate. Emmett chuckled, his shoulders moving up and down.

Jasper stuttered, "Wh….aa…ttt happened?"

Emmett just boomed a laugh, his eyes twinkling as he pulled Bella to his chest. Jasper raised an eyebrow. Emmett smiled at him. "What? Don't like it? I think Ang did a good job. Don't you, Ang?" He turned his head to her, a smirk on his face.

Angela grinned down at him before nodding. Emmett winked at her before returning to Jasper. "See. I think I could get a trend going. And before you ask, no, I don't know what happened. One second I'm braiding Ang's hair and somehow she flutters her eyelashes, and I'm on the floor and she is braiding mine!" He waved his hand in the air wildly. Bella ducked out of the way. Rosalie shook her hair. Angela grinned down at him.

"Edward may have said no attacking, but humiliating and braiding were not part of the deal, so I win! Haha!" she wheezed, her hand grasping her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Emmett chuckled, mumbling something under his breath. Angela snorted, her eyes crackling with joy. "It will be when you have to wear it outside." Emmett's mouth dropped in horror. Slowly, he turned to face her, his eyes pleading for it not to be true. A howl of a laugh escaped my family. She may have calmed down but she still had fire in her bones. I sniggered before sipping at my drink. Angela winked at me.

"You can try, human, but it won't work." Alice sniggered, skipping over to the group. Bella stretched for her, and Alice grinned before picking her up. "Emmett would get them out somehow… I tried to do it when I was younger." She sighed happily at the thought. Waltzing around, she bumped hips with Angela, a giggle escaping her lips. Alice had forgiven Angela for her previous actions against Jasper, even if she still was a bit nervous about being around her, but Alice had learnt that Angela had her reasons. Deep inside, she honestly did think Jasper got what he deserved. Shooting a wink at the human, she sang, "But unfortunately, he took them out… however, I think that as my partner in crime we might succeed." She winked at her before waltzing into the closet, Bella dangling from her shoulder. Angela rolled her eyes before following them.

Mother watched before helping Emmett to his feet. Chuckling she shook her head. "That girl..." She muttered. Emmett laughed as he sat down. I handed him a glass of blood, which he thanked me for. Mother sat next to Father, interlocking her fingers with his. She beamed up at him. Father smiled at her before planting a kiss on her nose. She grinned at him. I slid a glass towards her, and she flashed a soft smile. Jasper smirked, reaching up to poke my brother's hair. Emmett flinched out of the way.

He glared at my brother. "Leave it."

Father shook his head at the sight of Emmett's face. The girls giggled from the closet. Bella's moans rang out, and instinctively, I rose to get up. Mother's hand rested on the crook of my arm and she stared at me with scolding eyes. Sitting back down, I glanced at the closet doors. A pile of clothes sat in the middle of it like a mountain, blocking out the light, trapping the women and child in the room.

Jasper leant back against his chair, his eyes enjoying the show. "Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves. I'm going to play chess. Coming, porcupine?" He tugged at Emmett's hair before standing up, the jug of blood in his hand. I raised a questioning eyebrow but Jasper just held the jug up and walked away. I guess no more blood for us was what he was saying.

Father snorted, his eyes tracing his eldest son. "So, Edward, have you decided when the mating ceremony is going to be? Are you going to have it now or later?" He looked at me, intrigued. The mating ceremony was the official recognition of the bond between mates in society. It was often a grand situation, in which a couple would drink from the same cup of blood. However, Bella was too young for the rest of the ceremony. I ran a hand through my hair as I shook my head. My father nodded.

Suddenly, my mother brought out a giant book. Elegant flowers decorated the front. My mother grinned evilly, her hands stroking the cover. Over the last month, my mother had been planning the mating ceremony and our attire.

The pages fluttered open. She ran a pale finger down a calendar. Her lips puckered as she stopped at a date. "The best date would be in a month's time. It would give us time to get everything ready. I'll need to order the seamstress to get Bella's dress fitted. Is Angela taking part?" She observed me before wafting a hand. "Of course she is. I'll have to design her dress as well. Do you think I should go for the natural vibe, dear?"

I shook my head, and Mother tilted hers in curiosity. "Angela is more of a fighter… a hunter. You need to connect to that side of it. But I would do nature for Bella, she loves it. Maybe the Calim." The calim was a wild creature which looked like a bird, but was in fact a flying squirrel species, which looked like they were flapping their wings, which were really very feathery arms and flabby skin when they jumped from tree to tree. Mother smiled at me, her hand resting on top of mine. Her eye twinkled with joy as she caressed my cheek. A tear welled in her eye.

"My nest is going to be empty." Her voice cracked, her eyes taking in my features as they kissed my skin. I sighed. She wiped the tear away before rising. "I will go and see what the girls are doing." Quietly, she shut the book before scurrying into the closet. I turned to face my father, and raised a distasteful eyebrow. Father lay back in his chair, his eyes focused on the swirling blood in his glass, which he swung about lightly.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped after a few minutes. The clanking of chess pieces and the groans of my brothers could be heard. My father glanced at me, his eyes narrowed. He shrugged before returning back to his drink. "I don't know what you are talking about." He placed the drink to his lips. The blood spiralled down his throat.

I glared at him. My fist slammed down on the table. Slowly, I rose out of my chair. I moved so my face was pressed against the window. The smooth surface breathed against my face as I focused on the trees. The crisp leaves glowed in the sunlight. The memory of Bella's glorious smiling face, her hair, her chiming laughter as she flew around the trees in the forest room, flashed into my brain. I shook my head before glimpsing through the corner of my eye at my father. He continued to swirl the blood in his hand before shifting uncomfortably.

My eyes shot laser beams at him. "You wanted her to go away so we could discuss the Luciraces. You want me to hurry it up so they will not get suspicious, and you don't want Angela to take part because you are afraid of what they will do. So no, I will not. I want Mother to enjoy it, Father, I want Bella to also. And we need to send a message that we are accepting humans." I slouched into my chair.

Father smiled and nodded at me. He thought to me, I know you know what's best, but I'm more worried about something else. I pried his head to tell me but he shook his head. Pushing further in his thoughts I was only met with a song. I snarled under my breath.

"Edward, it has nothing to do with them, and I was hoping you would put it off because I have an idea for both of them. What if we held it in a sanctuary?" A cold feeling ran through my bones, and I dipped my head in shame. Silently, I apologised for the crime I had just accused him off. He lifted a hand and snorted at me- one of the most unkingly sounds he has ever made. He shook his head at me when I apologised aloud. "Edward, I love Angela like a daughter now. Your mother does as well. I am thinking of them and I would not ask you such a thing if I did not think it was in their best interest.

"I was just wondering. I never wanted to get rid of your mother." His eyes flickered to the closet before he shot me a weary look. "She doesn't want to let go, you see." I nodded. We started to talk between ourselves. My lips pulled back into a smile as we joked on, laughter ringing between us like church bells. Jasper and Emmett kept groaning, the chess pieces slamming against the board.

Loud claps disturbed us. All of us turned to face the closet. My mother stood with a massive grin on her face. She motioned to the bizarre situation. Alice bounced out, Rosalie's distasteful face by her side. Alice hissed into the closet, and after a few seconds, Angela's snappy 'no' shrilled out. Shaking her head, Alice stormed into the closet. A struggle could be heard. Suddenly, the little pixie barged out, a human dangling from her shoulder. Settling Angela to the floor, she smirked. Angela folded her arms across her chest and looked away. Black skinny jeans gripped her legs, tracing up her form. A snug red blouse clung in desperation to her form, the sleeveless shirt revealing another mark on her upper arm. The tiny bear's head roared silently into the air from her skin, its beady eyes glaring at me. Squinting, I focused on what looked like a head of an painted arrow which peeked over her shoulder. Emmett whistled lowly at the sight of her figure. Uncovered, the baggy clothes chucked aside, her curves had begun to form with the stuffing of food. Angela blushed before calling Bella out of the closet.

I rose out of my seat as Bella shuffled out. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up. An elegant red shirt with the picture of a butterfly covered her torso. She wore black jeans and cute boots. Bella allowed us a few seconds to look before diving behind Angela's legs.

Alice squealed, her hands clapping together in excitement. "Don't they look cute? Mother and daughter! Give us a twirl!"

Angela rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. She smiled a forced grin before storming to the bookshelf. Bella froze. Exposed to the world, she looked around for a distraction. Her eyes landed on the chess board, and a smile came onto her face. Skipping across, she settled herself in front of the board. Her head tilted as she lay on her belly, her chin resting on her hands. Emmett rubbed her hair before returning to the game. Rosalie and Alice trudged to the table, Alice grumbling about Angela's actions.

Mother shook her head as she sat down. "Alice, Angela still has a personality. You may have forced her into those clothes, but she still has a spark in her eye." My mother tapped her hand, a small smile on her face. Rosalie snorted before groaning under her breath. She glared at Angela, who was reaching for a book. Her fingers brushed against it, a grunt of frustration escaping her. Her foot pushed into a gap between two books like a book stop. Her hands grasped the top shelf. Slowly, she began to yank herself up. The bookshelf wobbled slightly. Everybody shifted.

Angela's heart remained steady as she lifted herself up. Her hands yanked the book out. Angela pulled herself on top of the bookcase, her hands resting on two bird heads. Her feet swung as she cracked the book open. We all stared at her. Quickly, she glanced up at us and hesitated, her shoulders tensing. Warily, she peered down at us before waving a timid hand. Angela buried her head in the book again.

Father cleared his throat, and slowly, we all looked away. Rosalie snorted, her eyes gazing out of the window. Shaking my head, I rose from my chair. My footsteps were silent as I walked over Bella. The child did not waver from her focus as I sat next to her. Jasper pinched his eyebrows together before he clanked a rook down. Emmett chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Wiggling his fingers, he picked up a pawn before knocking the rook over. Jasper moaned. Move by move, Jasper's black pieces dropped like people infected with the Black Plague. Emmett grinned when Jasper's fist visibly clenched the board.

Bella reached out for my cheek, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. As I leaned into her smooth hand, the game visualised in my brain. The chess pieces moved by themselves. I watched in fascination. The pieces moved, sweeping the opposition out of the way. Why was he playing so badly? Her thoughts chimed.

Oh my…I knew it. My eyes flickered to Angela only to see her head buried in a book. Smirking, I turned back to Bella. I took in her innocent face and thanked her silently. I had just got the proof I needed that Bella was the gifted one, not Angela, and her gift was not reading your thoughts but telling you them.

A chess piece smacked me in the face, bringing me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I glared at my brother. The chess board lay upturned on the floor, the pieces scattered all over the carpet. Emmett sat stunned. Jasper's fist slammed the wall, his teeth pulled back in a sneer.

"What happened?" I asked. Emmett turned to face me, his mouth wide in astonishment. He just pointed to the queen and king. I glanced between them both. Jasper snarled from across the room.

"Impossible," he snapped. "How did you beat me?" He jabbed a finger at my brother, ignorant of my family's shocked stares. Thudding the board down on the floor, he turned it the right way up. The pieces slammed into their places. Jasper pushed the board forward. "Play me!" he sneered to my brother.

Sitting up, Bella placed a dainty hand on Emmett's chest before motioning for him to move out of the way. Emmett shot a nervous glance at me. I shrugged. Uncertain and with a scared look in his eyes, my brother moved out of the way.

Confidently, Bella sat down. Her eyes were calculating as she peered at Jasper. He shifted nervously. Slowly, he moved his black piece first. Bella wiggled her fingers before moving another piece forward. The game began to move on. One by one the pieces disappeared. Jasper whimpered as Bella swiped up his queen. She giggled at the sight of his face. Her eyes flickered to the pile of chess pieces by her side. Jasper glanced at his, his lips pulled into a grimace. The few white pieces he had stolen sat by his side. His shaking hand cupped them, his eyes narrowing in anger. Bella sighed in boredom, her eyes not really looking at the game as she leaned on her hand and gazed at Angela on the bookshelf. Unconsciously, she reached out, her hands moving around as her fingertips grabbed at her remaining pieces. The queen dangled in mid-air before toppling over the last remaining rook.

Bella sighed. "Checkmate." Rising, she stood up. Her little footsteps tapped against the carpet. The child scaled the bookshelf to Angela, who glanced at her, smiling before opening her arm. Bella settled in her lap, her hands rested over Angela's. The human placed her chin over the child's shoulder as she read the story to her.

"How! How did she beat me?!" Smiling, I turned to face Jasper. He sat, his eyes focused on the set in front of him. He stuttered incoherently, running a hand through his hair. I shrugged before motioning for him to try and play me. After ten minutes, I sighed. Jasper's pieces surrounded mine like my king was a wanted man. Jasper smirked victoriously.

"Well, I don't know what happened before. Maybe you were just on the off," I suggested. Jasper shook his head.

He glanced around before he leaned in. He crooked a finger at me. I leaned forward so my ear was in line with his mouth.

"I don't think I was playing."

I pulled away, my head tilted and my eyebrow raised. He yanked me back in, his eyes focused on Bella. "The child, Bella, was there for both of my matches when I failed. Emmett has been for all three. Yet as soon as Bella leaves, I can play well again. I think…I think I was hearing Bella's thought's."

Yanking my head away, I stared at him, then snorted. "What are you talking about?" I pretended to be oblivious, the reminder that Jasper didn't know Bella was talented singing in my mind. Tilting my head, I asked, "How about you show me, and I will see?"

Jasper closed his eyes. Opening his file in my thought cabinet, the image flickered to life. The chess board came to life, but it was from a different view. The pieces were being viewed from the opposite direction, the white closest to him. A singing voice hummed delicately in the background like music to a drama. The voice was a familiar trilling tune, singing about what move it was going to do. The pieces moved by themselves. A masculine voice hissed for the thoughts to focus. They never did. Jasper blinked as he picked up a piece, his mind blank about how he made the move. His fingers released the wooden black piece. Horror shot through him. He squinted his eyes as he realised he had made a ridiculous mistake, and smacked himself in the head silently.

Nodding, I shut the file. "From what you show me, the point of view and the voice would seem like it was from Bella. It wouldn't surprise me if she was…" My eyes focused on the pair of humans, who sat on top of the massive bookshelf. Bella sat with fascinated eyes, her lips partly open as her tongue darted out, reading the page. Angela was laughing at her. I puckered my lip in thought, remembering a previous conversation I had with the human, her short hair spiky as her eyes twinkled with joy. I scrubbed my chin. "Angela mentioned something to me, the other day. Would you carry a tree around for a child?" I raised an eyebrow at Jasper as I reached for the half-empty jug. Grunting beside me, Emmett sat firmly down, a glass in his hand. I poured it into the glass for him. He smiled before gulping it.

Jasper shrugged. "Depends. If it was for Bella, then sure." I hummed before asking Emmett the same question. He replied with the same thing.

I paused. "What if though she was a stranger?" Jasper shook his head, as did Emmett. I sat in silence, the thoughts ticking like a clock. I ran my hand through my hair as I thought of an explanation. Then an idea hit me like a bullet.

"Mind control!" I gasped. Jasper and Emmett stared at me like I had grown two heads. I shot a glance at Bella. "She has the gift of mind control. That is how people fall for her so quickly. It is her gift. What you heard was her learning how to control it. It must be developing…" Jasper shook his head while he rolled his eyes. Emmett bounced on his heels in excitement. He giggled like a little girl at the thought of having a mind controller in the family.

Jasper smacked him in the arm. "Don't be ridiculous. No human can have powers that strong... unless that is why the intruder wants her?" He shot me an uncertain look. Shifting, his gaze fluttered to the window and rested on the forest outside. "Do you think he is there right now?" I shook my head. Waving a dismissive hand, I drank the glass of blood. Jasper sighed before leaning backwards.

Emmett grinned, his thumb resting above a queen. "Want to play? Or are you going to be a sore loser?" He dangled the white queen above the black king innocently, and looked away. Jasper grinned, his thumb flicking the white queen. Emmett raised an eyebrow, his white teeth grinned evilly. I chuckled as they started to play the game again. After half an hour, Jasper fist-pumped the air in victory, beaming happily. Folding his arms across his chest, Emmett huffed before grumbling about how he was slightly off and could beat him at any time.

Jasper snorted while he leaned forward. "Now, who's being the sore loser?"

Emmett began to reply, when the door banged open. A guard barged in, red eyes wide with horror. His hood was drawn up. Father rose out of his chair, his lips pulled back in a snarl. The guard panted heavily. His hand grasped his stomach as he coughed. A trembling finger pointed at the unhinged door.

"Fire! In the office!" He gasped.

Mouth agape, Father froze, as did the rest of us. Bella's heartbeat filled the silent room. Then we smelled the smoke crackling into the room. Panic filled my father's features as he fled the room, my mother on his heels, her dress dragging behind her. Alice and Rosalie followed, their steps panicked. Emmett and I shared a fleeting glance before we scrambled to our feet. We charged past the shaking guard, and I yelled to Angela over my shoulder, my order for her to stay where she was falling onto unhearing ears. Her eyes buried in the book, she simply grunted.

Dashing through the corridor, my hurried footsteps echoed off the wall. The rest of the family was gathered in front of a door a few paces down, a hand shielding Father's face as he battered away the approaching flames. Emmett darted past me, a bucket in his hand. He pushed past Father and chucked the bucket into the room, sizzling sounds following immediately thereafter. Servants scurried down the corridor, and guards stood in front of us outside the room. Their tensed backs blocked out the flames, which continued to burn.

A servant stepped forward in a gap between two guards to throw water. A licking flame caught him by the arm. The servant yanked his hand away. The yellow glowing flame slithered up his arm. Suddenly, he was yanked into the room. His mouth opened wide as he screamed in horror. The sly flames engulfed his face, chewing at his flesh. His brown hair burnt into ash. His dying screams faded as his face rotted away. Screaming, I ran forward. Hands dragged me back roughly. The yellow haze of fire and the blurred faces surrounded me like a fence. I snarled, the decomposing face of the man flashing into my vision.

"We have to help him!" I screeched, my body thrashing against the bonds. Something caused the hands to release me. I stumbled forward by the released force and caught myself. Ducking between guards, I made my way to the door and leaned against the ashen doorway. Peering into the room, I bit back a cry. Burnt to the crisp, the room was crumbling. I stumbled forward clumsily, and my foot caught on a fallen column. I glanced down, and my stomach turned. I yanked my foot from the open mouth of the skull, which had bits of charcoal hair gripping to the blacked skin. I placed a hand over my mouth. A withered hand stretched towards my feet as I stepped over it.

Father was scanning the floor, his hands hovering. Jasper cleared his throat at me. "Edward, look!" He had to shout over the roar of the flames.

In his hand, a silver lighter sat. I squinted. A familiar logo sat on it. An image flashed before my eyes. The intruder…the hooded guard.

"Bella!" I shouted. Taking off down the corridor, I pushed servants out of the way. My steps thudded like my dead heart. Spinning around the corridor, I darted into my bedroom. The bookshelf was upended, books scattered on the floor. My chair and table were upturned. The jug of blood was shattered. The king on the chess board shattered, a queen missing. Beyond that, the curtains billowed wildly as wind blew in from the broken window. I spun around as I shouted my mate's name. A muffled reply followed. A thud rang out. Sprinting to the closet, I closed my eyes. Blinking, I approached the doors. A broken chair leg held the handles together. I yanked it out, and the doors burst open.

A ragged Angela stood, her eyes fuming as she scanned the area. "He took her! The guard took her!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face. Running to the window, I stared down at the shards of glass winking from the grass. I looked up across the forest. A black dot ran in the distance, a red spot clinging onto him. I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. The black hood blocked out the face, but a waving lock of brown floated from the hidden lump. The wind howled, carrying the word I never will forget.

"Eddie!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I like to thank my wonderful beta Dogstar13, who has kindly helps improve my writing.**

**Chapter 10**

The air bristled around me as I mournfully looked onto the snow moors. The wind chimed like a child's laughter. The branches swayed, the bark transforming into long curling locks. I could see her gorgeous smile, so free and alive.

It had been months since I last saw my sweet angel. Her last word was still branded into my mind. Guards had long since began searching the forests nearby, but it had all been fruitless attempts. I sighed before turning away, facing the human sitting hunched on the floor, her eyes distant. Slowly, I moved across the room to her, my feet dragging lifelessly behind me. Angela did not look at me as I sat down. Her face was thin and gaunt, her thinning skin and growing ribs hidden behind a jumper. Putting an arm over her shoulders, I gently squeezed her bony shoulder. She leant her head against my upper arm. Her hair was a birds' nest, and a tear trickled silently down her face. Sniffling, she lifted a fragile hand. Her thumb flicked the droplet off.

The room was silent except for periodical hiccups and the thumping of Angela's heart.

"Do you think we will ever find her?" Angela said suddenly. Her voice cracked.

I shrugged, running my fingers through her hair. "I hope so. We have to." Angela sniffled as I mumbled this. "Have you tried to communicate with her?" She stopped snivelling and her body stiffened. Her breathing stopped. I grabbed her shoulders as I peered into her frozen eyes. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. Sharply, she looked away, her eyes trailed on the floor.

"Edward," she whispered in a shaky voice. I squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. Angela flinched beneath my palms. "Edward…I have lied to you. I can't communicate with Bella. It is her gift. I only said that to protect her…" Her voice faded off as she looked away, her eyes scrunched together. Her head was bowed in shame.

Curling a tender finger around her smooth chin, I tilted her head back up. A face of a young girl looked back at me, worn yet youthful. Leaning forward, I breathed quietly, "I know."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stammered in shock. I held a finger up to her freezing, pale lips. Turning so that I was sitting in front of her, I stared her straight in the eye. "I've known for a long time. I had a feeling your story was flawed the first time you told me about it. I discovered it was Bella when Jasper was playing chess with her." Angela snorted, rolling her eyes. A rare small smile appeared; she had not done it since Bella had vanished. My lips strained upwards, the muscles tensing with the unfamiliar movement. I sighed, stroking her hair as I stared into her eyes. "But I don't care. I never cared. I just wish it was yours so that we could contact her." A tear welled in her eye at the thought of the missing child. She buried her head in the crook of my neck. Lifting an arm, I rubbed a hand in circles on her back, my eyes closed shut. The warmth thrummed through my bones like water in a river. Behind my eyelids, the child's smiling face gleamed as it had for the last six months, her tinkering voice trilling as she twirled in a beautiful dress. She tugged on my hand, her palm soft and smooth.

A knuckle thrummed softly against the door. Timidly, I called for them to enter, prying my eyes open. The door creaked. My father and mother peered around the door, Emmett behind them with Jasper and Rosalie. Alice's hyper figure could be seen after her hair appeared. Mother's eyes softened at the sight of us, and she floated across the room, her sigh full of elegance.

"Oh, Edward." She enveloped me in a hug. "Angela." She squeezed Angela to her chest. Angela snuggled into her as she released a sob. My mother cooed to her, her fluttery hands kissing her face while she stroked her cheek. Angela gazed at her with watery eyes, in astonishment.

Her words were no more than a whisper. "You remind me of Renee- always the comforting woman." Angela smiled a small smile at the thought of Bella's mother. She gazed up at her, the smile turning sad. "But she's dead…and-and I broke my promise to her, and-" Her voice was muffled by my mother's arm wrapped around her, her torso rocking the woman back and forth, her hands stroking her hair. Mother's eyes met mine, and they were filled with sympathy.

A hand touched my shoulder. Facing Father, I smiled sadly. He ran a caring hand through my hair. The sound of a clatter drew my eyes over his shoulder. A silver tray sparkled on the table, brimming with food and a glass each of juice and blood. I smacked my parched lips together, ignoring my repulsed stomach. A masculine hand picked some food off the tray and brought it over. Emmett handed it to Mother, who gently pushed Angela away. At the movement, Angela flinched, her eyes widening with horror. As I stared at the terrified woman, I realised I had been scared of breaking her. I never thought she was already broken and that Bella had been the comfort. The tough image was a façade. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the whimpering woman, her hands trembling while she brought her knees up to her chin. Her eyes were dim and dull without the fire she needed to live.

Mother turned to face her determinedly. She'd resorted to hand-feeding the human after she refused to eat for two months. Mother placed the food to her lips but Angela shook her head with lips tightened into a straight line. As my mother pleaded with her, I blocked out the sounds as I became trapped in thought. If Angela was like this, what was Bella like? The cold rim of the glass that was placed to my lips did not faze me from my thoughts. The blood slipped down my tongue. My stomach turned in anger.

I focused on Angela, at her hopeless eyes as she stared back at me. Slowly, reluctantly, she opened her mouth. My mother smiled and placed the food in. Angela chewed, her eyes staying on me. I felt something dap my mouth, I flickered a look towards my brother.

Alice floated over, handing something to my father. "I know they're depressed. I mean, we all are, but at least they could change clothes! They've been wearing these for a week," she moaned.

Mother shot her a withering glance, daring her to say another word. "Alice, you could be a little more sensitive. They were the closest to Bella. Edward has lost his mate and Angela has lost the person she based her life around. Now leave them alone." Father hummed in agreement.

Rosalie snorted, gazing out the window. "If they care about her so much, why haven't they been looking for her?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister heatedly. Jumping to my feet, I pushed my father's hand off me. My footsteps thumped heavily as I stormed over my arrogant sister. I pressed my nose against hers as I hissed at her.

"I have helped. But the pain is too much. At least I sent guards out there! And you can speak for yourself- you haven't even tried, yet you claim you have. I have been trying, you know I have!" I spat at her. My chest heaved, my hands were balled by my sides. My lips pulled back in a sneer as I glared at my sister.

Pushing off the wall, I stormed across the room to Father. "I'm going to change." I snatched my clothes out of my father's hands and raged into the closet. My family began snapping at each other in low voices.

Less than a minute later, the door banged open. Immediately, the room fell silent. My footsteps echoed. Sitting back down on the floor, I hugged Angela. My eyes closed as I counted to ten.

Alice cleared her throat. I shot a glare at her. "What?"

She raised her hands, speaking in a calm voice. "Dear brother, I can see Rosalie's point, even if it was not well said. You need to get your fire back so we can find her. If you sit back and mope it will never get you anywhere. Only Angela and you have the ability to find her because you have that bond." I breathed deeply with closed eyes, still feeling a sense of aching heartbreak in my chest. I could feel Angela shift beside me as she grasped my hand.

Prying my eyes open, I stared at the trembling human. She grimaced at me with pain and anguish. Angela slowly squeezed my hand tightly and tilted her head up to tentatively whisper in my ear. "Maybe they are right."

Her hand travelled up my arm to rest on my shoulder. "Maybe we are the only ones who can do anything." Flinching out of her grasp, I turned away from Angela. Scrunching my eyes together, I ignored her horrified face, the picture echoing in my family's thoughts. They aren't right, I sneered in my thoughts. They don't understand the pain of emptiness every time I thought I almost reached her. It's been chipping away at my hope.

_Edward, listen to me!_ Alice's thoughts interrupted my train of mourning._ You are not getting any near her sitting here on your backside like an idiot. I want you to stand up and be a good mate. Get your butt out there!_

"It won't help, Alice."

"Yes it will. Angela-" My sister turned to the human, her hands on her hips. "Aren't you her mother? Okay, I get it- you promised Renee…" Alice paused for a second, a lightbulb flashing in her head. "Didn't you tell me that you swore to Renee you would protect Bella? You said that you had promised to look after her no matter what. I don't think Renee would like the look of you sitting here giving up while her daughter is somewhere out there!" she snapped, her finger pointing towards the window. Flinching, Angela peeked out from beneath her damp eyelashes at my sister before gazing away. Silence fell over the room as Angela rocked back and forth. The name of Renee stuck on repeat in her head.

"Renee," she murmured. Her fingers grazed her lips with shaking fingertips. Angela stared at me, a flicker of the old fire beginning to burn in her dark eyes, crackling against the fallen branches of her mind.

"They are right. We are the only ones who can find her." Her voice became stronger, more persistent, convincing herself. "I promised Renee that I would look after no matter what. In honour of my mark and family, I will not let her down. Now let's go and do it. No if's or but's. A little girl needs us!" Angela jumped to her feet, waving her hands around as she raged on. A familiar cloud appeared in her eyes as she glared at me. She took a deep breath. Her hand stretched towards me, her fingers curled coaxingly.

I found myself nodding. I had to get out and find her or I would forever be like this. Perpetually in anguish and pain. Placing my hand in hers, I brought myself to my feet. In that instance, a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. I smirked toward her. "What are we waiting for?" I declared.

After a short moment of preparation, we were weaving through the corridors. I felt my feet start to take flight. Angela scrambled to keep up with my quickening strides but I never glanced back. Instead, I approached the grand wooden doors, which I had not been through for four months.

"Are you ready?" My hand trembled as it pressed itself against the silky wood. Angela nodded. The doors squeaked open. I placed a bare foot onto the snow and shot Angela a determined look. She replied with a calculated glare, her lips drawn back in a sneer.

I faced the woods and inhaled. Energy filled my body as my feet sped towards the forest, Angela only a few feet behind me. A pack of guards trailed behind like a tail of fire.

...

It was a dark night.

Trees shook in terror, their bark dull and branches bare. The guards prowled steadily around me, their eyes focused in the dark. They walked calmly, ignoring the groans of a grieving mate occasionally escaping my lips. Silvery mist floated around the eerie woods; trees released mournful cries. I shivered and snapped a branch out of the way, eyes scanning the darkness. A branch cracked. Whirling around, I bared my teeth in a snarl. The wind howled in anger. A branch out of nowhere smacked me in the face. I spun back around. A low growl sent shivers up my spine. I leaned forward, searching the trees. Suddenly, the world was a blur. Silver smoke surrounded me. The guards growled, searching for the perpetrator. Then the silhouette of a face appeared in the smoke. The veil of blurriness fell away to reveal Angela looming over me, a grin on her face.

"Gotcha!" she sang. I shook my head before pushing her off me. I jumped to my feet and took in her form. The guards surrounded us, furiously snarling at the human guard, who was bouncing on her bare, dirty feet in front of me. Mud smeared her face, and a pair of blue eyes and a mouth hovered on it like stars and a moon in the night sky. Her cheeks were rounder, her legs more muscular. Her dress was wrapped around her waist and torso, leaving her belly button on show. She laughed aloud, and a nearby crow was startled from its perch. "You should have seen your face!" she howled.

I glared at her, my hands clenched by my sides. The guards shifted uncomfortably before looking elsewhere. "You think it's funny? It's not. If you make a noise like that, we could both die! There are dangerous creatures in this place. Creatures you don't know about!" Angela rolled her eyes. Anger ran through me. I yanked her by the arm, digging my fingernails into her skin. She released a cry that was cut off by the palm of my hand. "Sh! If you want to find Bella-or at least see the child- then you will be quiet. Unless Bella no longer matters to you?" I sneered, my eyes narrowed.

Angela's face darkened further in the dim light. Snatching her arm free, she stormed away. A few paces away, she turned back around, her finger jabbing at my soul.

"You think it's hard living without your mate? It is hard for me too! She is the only memory I have Renee and now she is gone. Of course I want to find her. I will, but all I know at this moment is that she won't be here! No living creature part from a few birds are here!" she screeched. Her hands flailed wildly, her eyes an icy fire.

A low snarl rang out.

The guards were alert, bodies tense. I vaporised by Angela's side, muffling her rants once more with my hand. The air was frosty. I scanned the night of the woods. The wind hissed. The misty river ran along. Angela shook against my hand, glaring at me in anger. I shushed her while I held up a finger on my other hand. Silence through the air. In the mist of the night, yellow eyes pressed themselves against the blanket of black. Angela tensed against me, a whimper escaped through her open lips that were muffled by my still hand. I froze. In the dim light, a muzzle appeared. My hand slipped from Angela's mouth as I stared in horror. No.

A wolf. I scrambled backwards.

"Edward!" Angela called to me, her shaky voice dragging my name. "What are they?"

The wolf edged forward to reveal its growling face. Angela took a step back, her heartbeat accelerating in her chest. A branch cracked from behind me. I spun to face another pair of yellow eyes gleaming with manic joy. A second later, dozens of stars were surrounding us, brightening the gloomy forest. My eyes flickered to Angela. The growls grew louder, multiplying. The guards inched nearer to us, herding us closer. Their backs tensed.

A howl, and the first wolf leapt into the air.

"Run!" I yelled before darting off into the forest. The air whooshed around me. I could hear the pounding of paws as the wolves hunted me. Branches cracked from above, accompanied by Angela's fearful pants. The growls grew louder as they came closer and closer. My heart leapt into my throat when a pair of teeth grazed my trousers.

"What are they?" Angela screeched in mid-jump. Her hair was wild, streaming behind her. Her eyes darted constantly back at the beasts.

"Shape shifters," I shouted back, my hands swinging out towards an incoming beast.

Angela threw a glance over her shoulder, squinting. "A what?" She leapt over a gnarled tree trunk. Her breaths became shorter.

"A shape shifter. They can take form of any creature. Just be careful!" At the sound of my cry, a wolf leapt for Angela, its muzzle morphing into a horrid beak while its fur shredded into feathers. The bird shot into the air. Angela screamed, her strides getting wider. The beast's beak snapped at her feet. Barks and howls surrounded us. A foot grazed mine. I jerked, my teeth biting into my bottom lip as I kicked the beast. The shape shifter was a vampire's number one enemy- they feasted upon vampire flesh. They liked to live in dark places and hunted in packs, herding their prey. It was rare if the latter escaped.

My speed increased, invisible sweat dripping down my brow. I was the prey. I was going to die. I was never going to see Bella again. I shot a worried glance to Angela to see her soar into the air, her toes just missing the bird's gigantic beak. She would live unless the shape shifters had developed a taste for humans, which I thought was unlikely.

I felt another burst of adrenaline pulse through me as I darted around the trees.

No, I snarled in my thoughts. I won't let these shape shifters defeat us. I had escaped for a reason.

I inhaled before stopping dead. Angela released a cry as her figure faded into the dark, a shape shifter at her heels. The rest of them surrounded me, anticipating the prospect of eating their dinner. I closed my eyes. The barking faded away, the world becoming still. My eyes flashed open. Snarling, I bared my teeth like a dog. The wolves growled and barked in response, their paws getting closer. A muzzle nudged me forward.

I made up my mind. Leaping high into the air, I landed onto a shape shifter. My fingers dug into its fur, which was shaking with the wolf's struggles. I squeezed it, and the huge head thudded lifelessly to the ground. I didn't blink as I targetted another beast, but yelled in agony as a set of teeth sunk into my shoulder. I snarled, grabbing it by its throat and flinging it away onto the sea of predators. It flattened a couple wolves under its weight. The untouched pack members howled as they lunged for me. I ducked and kicked a shape shifter in the jaw. It staggered backwards from the momentum.

Suddenly, the world tilted. A screeching chorus of howls filled the air as teeth slashed into my skin. My screams got louder.

Bella, I'm sorry.

My eyes began to shut, the light of my life being sucked into the darkness of my death. A child's giggle echoed somewhere in my brain, and I smiled sadly. I'll wait for you, Isabella. As long as you don't become a vampire...

Beneath the sharp pains of canine teeth, the shape shifter's howls turned to ones of pain. The ground shook as dead bodies fell beside me. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was endless. In the midst of the slaughter, I felt my conscience float back toward the surface to reality.

And then there was silence.

Peeling my eyelids apart, I blinked. Willowy trees hung lifelessly around me. Their leaves were headless torsos of shape shifters. They blew softly in the harsh wind. Glancing around in bewilderment, I felt the muddy dirt seep through my torn cloak and onto my back. My eyes scrunched in agony at the contact of clothes against my wounds. I tried to push up on my elbows, but nothing happened. Twisting my head, I stared at my shoulder, my eyes following the socket and freezing at the jaggered skin. Horrible screams rang off my tongue at the sight.

"Sire!" A hand gently rested on my shoulder. Screaming, I flinched away. A pair of worried red eyes peered down at me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up at the guard- Benjamin, I think. His fingers flurried around before resting on my armless socket. "Are you alright?" he whispered, his fingers feeling the wound.

I nodded before groaning the words, "My arm." The guard instantly jumped to his feet.

After a few minutes of scrambling through dead bodies, an arm was placed at my socket. Benjamin gathered the rest of my missing body parts: both of my legs, a foot, a hand. As the last limb began to attach itself to my body, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're alright!" a familiar voice rang out. Dust flew in my face as Benjamin crouched in front of me, a sneer slithering out of his lips.

Lifting a hand, I grabbed his ankle. "Wait," I croaked.

Benjamin glanced down at me and reluctantly rose to his feet, his fists still tensed by his sides.

"Angela."

"Yes?" The human moved from the shade of the dead trees into the sparse sunlight. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her. Something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" She took another step towards me. Benjamin stood still, fingers unclenching. Through Angela's thoughts, I saw his lips part in awe. Oh no, Angela was not going to accept this. Pushing past him, Angela fell to the floor beside me. Her hand wrapped around mine.

"Yes, he is... he's just healing," Benjamin spoke, his eyes transfixed on Angela's hand. Jealousy burned in his brain. Angela nodded, her concerned, red eyes tracing my face.

Red? I took another look at her, and felt my face pale.

Angela tilted her head, her irises narrowing into slits.

"What's wrong?" she purred. Gulping, I shook my head, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

Benjamin cleared his throat. "I told you, he's healing," he repeated.

Forcing a smile, I groaned incoherently. Angela glanced up at Benjamin, false worry on her face. Waving a hand towards him, she motioned for him to crouch down. Her pale wrist lay in the light, the rays shining like a spotlight, hovering right above where a rose mark should have been.

"You're not Angela," I choked silently.

The mole squinted its eyes at me, daring me to speak aloud. Benjamin lowered himself to the ground but I barely watched him as I focused on the mole. Clearing my throat, I spoke out again. "I said, you're not Angela." I was surprised by the aggression and justice in my voice. Sharply, Benjamin pushed her away from my body, growling again. It was cut off, accompanied by a crack and a thud.

Shocked, I watched as Benjamin's headless torso collapsed on top of me as his head lolled by my hand, his lips still pulled back in a silent snarl. Breathless pants blew from my lips, my eyes still focused on my dead guard.

Benjamin...

"Poor thing, I was starting to like him." A velvet voice broke me from my grieving. Slowly, I turned towards the monster. Smirking at me, she pushed Benjamin's torso off me with ease. Her tongue darted out, and I gulped at the sight. Scrambling backwards, I gasped out, "What have you done with Angela?"

"Nothing, sire. She is still being chased by Bert, another shape shifter." A smirk played on her lips. "I was a good actor though, wasn't I? I had him fooled, but then again, I've had years of practice." Twirling a long strand of black hair between her fingers, she purred each word. Her lips sparkled with delight as she peered down at me. Pressing a hand to my chest, she lowered her head to my neck. Her cold breath bounced off my skin as she inhaled, a moan of pleasure escaping her throat. "You smell delicious. I can't wait to get my teeth into you." A lone pale finger floated down my chest and tore through my shirt. I ignored her cunning smirk and kept my eyes shut. My skin screeched against the shape shifter's nails. I couldn't give in. Angela and the other guards would rescue me. They would save me from death, and they may be able to save Benjamin.

Pain shot through my leg as something sliced into my skin. Opening my eyes, I watched as the shape shifter began tearing at my knee. Her blood-red lips turned green and scales rippled along her jaw. Her chin stretched out like a crocodile's, developing scales, and her nose turned yellow as it curved into a beak. Pieces of fabric shredded, drifting to the ground along with short black locks. Feathers appeared out of her arms as the scales travelled down her body. Her fingernails grew longer and sharper as they curved into claws. Blood dripped down its jaw. Cunningly, the beast smiled at me.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt… much." Gulping, I raised my hands above my head, almost missing a flash of black knocking the beast into the air. Blinking, I beamed up at the black silhouette.

"Benja-" My mouth dropped in horror at the sight.

His red eyes stared back in confusion. "Sire?"

My finger shook as I pointed to his shoulders. Uncertainly, he scanned his shoulders and bit back a scream. Instead of the slope of his shoulders and opening of his cloak, there was a hood and the back of his cloak. He glanced at his shoulders and then at me, his eyes repeating the routine for at least two minutes. A groan stopped the repetition, and he swept toward a pile of bodies. I watched as a beast twitched on the ground. I held my breath. Something moved out of the pile. Benjamin, even in his state, ducked into a crouch again.

A head appeared. My eyes widened in wonder. Bella?

Her brown locks fell over her face, making it hard to see her eyes. A smile graced the child's small lips.

"Sire?" Benjamin called warily and I blinked at him, my eyes still adjusting to the sight of seeing the back of his head attach to the front of his chest. I wanted to tell him to leave her alone. No, don't, my conscience whispered. It's for the best. Benjamin still waited patiently for my command.

"Eddie," she breathed, her voice raspy. Bella never sounded raspy. "Eddie, I missed you. Eddie, come to me."

My eyes caught the sight of a single green scale on the child's palm. Not hesitating, I turned to Benjamin and inhaled. I'm sorry, Bella.

"Do it."

In a blink, Benjamin leapt into air. Blurred bodies weaved around each other. My head began thumping at the sight. Black swirled with green. A tree shuddered as a figure made impact with it. Shaking himself off, Benjamin rose to his feet as he closed his eyes in concentration. The beast smirked and ran towards him. Benjamin remained still. The beast was close, its mouth opened wide. Blood dripped from its teeth. Light began to glow around Benjamin and expand with each step the beast made. Four steps. Three steps. Two steps.

The beast flew into the air, twisting in agony. Benjamin pulled his lips back in a sneer, his handsome face twisting with fire. Dirt grounded against his feet and suddenly became fascinating to me. My fingers grazed it with false fascination and I ignored the scream of terror in the breeze.

Suddenly, a hand slammed down on my shoulder. Flashing my eyes open, I turned to face the backward face of Benjamin.

"It's dead." The words were barely audible.

Nodding, I struggled onto my elbows. Benjamin shook his head and pushed me back down. "Don't move," he whispered.

Slumping in defeat, I stared at the trees above me. There, dangling from a branch, just like the rest of its pack, was the ripped and bloody body of the beast. Its dead eyes stared straight at me. A pant escaped me as I looked at the dead beast. A loud snap caused me to jump and I turned to face a headless Benjamin once more. With fascination, I watched his torn head attach itself to his neck. Its invisible fingers stretched out with loving fingertips and sewed his neck together. A few moments later, Benjamin was helping me to my feet and brushing dust off me.

"There, good as new." He rubbed his neck with one hand as he muttered, "It's good to see you with my head attached to my shoulders in the right way."

A faint voice called for me in panic in the distance. Benjamin glanced up, a smile on his face. "That must be the rest of them. We're here!" he yelled back, cupping his mouth. Cracking of branches could be heard along with the sight of trees swaying in pursuit. Benjamin wrapped an arm around me, as my body was still weak, and dragged me towards the trees. The wind whispered my name again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sweet song of a saviour. I wish Bella would do that if I ever saw her again. Correction- I was going to see her again. Dirt flew, creating a trail as my limp feet dragged along. Benjamin huffed, and I opened my eyes. He stared ahead, listening to the string of song that was my name.

"How did you do that?" I whispered. Benjamin looked at me in confusion.

"Do what?"

"The whole fling-the-beast-into-the-air-without-touching-it thing." I waved my hands around to accentuate my point.

"Beast? Oh, the shape shifter! It's my gift." He shrugged nonchalantly. I gazed at him. He acts as if it is nothing.

"Your gif-"

Angela tumbled over a root, mud oozing down her forehead. Sweat tangled her hair in tight knots. The world tipped as Benjamin flung me to the ground, his face once again filled with awe.

"Oh my. Edward?" Angela ran towards me, shoving Benjamin out of the way. Her hands fawned over my face while she helped me to my feet. "What were you thinking?" she hissed at Benjamin, her eyes taking in mine. Tracing my cheek, her fingers slid down my neck and arm, and froze at the torn cloth of my shirt. Her pupils dilated. "Oh, Edward." Suddenly, the world was black as Angela wrapped her arms around my neck. Grinning, I soothed her hair. Benjamin coughed.

"I was hurt too," he declared loudly. Through Angela's hair, I saw hope in his eyes that he would receive the same treatment that I had. Pushing off me, Angela ignored him. Her hands fluttered around my cheeks in horror and panic. I leaned into her soft touch, silently apologising to Benjamin for what I was doing. I would hate it if my mate had ignored me and was comforting another man.

"Angela," I gasped. Eagerly, she looked at me. "I think you should tend to Benjamin."

She frowned at me before she shook her head. "Why should I? He is nothing to me."

Behind her, Benjamin released a groan of horror at her words. His eyes darkened with loss and disbelief. In his thoughts, I listened to him rambling on. He was not going to accept defeat, he had heard mating with a human was hard; they weren't always as willing. However, mating with a human guard was going to be harder. In her mind, Bella and I were the main priority, like I was in his. Angela was not going to surrender without a fight. I chuckled at the thought. Of course she wouldn't.

Angela looked at me in confusion but my soft smile caused her frown to disappear. Stroking my hair, she sighed. "What happened to you? I leave you for one second, and now look!" She indicated my form. Subconsciously, I acknowledged that the rest of the guard had joined us and were shooting glances between Benjamin, Angela and I. Struggling to my feet, I began to walk, ignoring her question. The guards split- half walked ahead of us, only a few behind.

Angela growled, "What happened?"

Benjamin shuffled near her. "He was attacked by the beast as was I..." His lips pulled up in a smirk as he stared at Angela.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Was I talking to you?" she sneered.

The guard raised an eyebrow, taken aback by her question, and chuckled before shaking his head. "No, but I have an opinion."

Angela snorted when he said this. "Just because you do doesn't mean you need to tell everyone," Angela barked, before she turned sharply on her heels and stormed into the trees. Silently, I followed after her, Benjamin running slightly ahead so that they were nearly in line. Angela growled under her breath at the proximity of the distance between her and the vampire.

"Maybe I want to."

The guard winked at her in the dark, a smirk on his face. Even in the dense smoke and fading light, Angela laughed humourlessly, rolling her eyes. She hissed, "Whatever, big boy. Just don't come to me. I have no time for chit chat."

The guard shot me a glance before he leaned into her ear. Scanning her lips with his teasing eyes, his cold breath sent shivers down Angela's spine as he whispered in her ear in a raspy voice, "What if I don't want chit chat?"

Angela's long hurried strides stopped dead as she stared at the guard, who strode ahead of her, an edge to his step as we approached the waiting guards by the side of the road. He walked up to a bunch of colleagues, his teeth setting fire to the fog as he smiled. Angela remained frozen, her eyes traced on his form as he talked to his fellow comrades, his hand smacking one of them in the shoulder. Subtly, he shot a wink to Angela before returning back to conversation. Angela's lips wobbled in shock as she took him in.

"Did he just do that?" I nodded but did not say anything. She gazed at him for a second, her head shaking in disbelief and her eyes solemn. With one last glance, she tore her gaze away from him, eyes glazing over.

"Angela?" I leaned forward worriedly.

Angela blinked in a daze before her eyes finally rested on me. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

I shook my head. Angela blushed, embarrassed about being caught. "Well, shouldn't we get going?" Her eyes flinched to the direction of the guard with an obstinate glare. Before I could look into her thoughts, she forced her glare back to me. "Please?" she choked.

Nodding, I called the group together. The guards bowed slightly and surrounded me. The guard from the clearing shuffled near Angela, while the other men stayed far to my right, creating a visible gap between them. They shared a knowing look with each other before facing me.

"Men, it is time that we go. I believe that my mate is near." The flirty guard's hand twitched. I inhaled before continuing, "We have not time to lose or mess around." The guard cheered in agreement.

Bowing my head, we disappeared into the mist, leaving the bloody mess of bodies left behind us in a dark, gloomy clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, before you start reading this chapter, I would like to mention that this is not an Edward and Angela story, it is an Edward and Bella. I have received a couple of reviews and thought I should explain. While it may seem like Edward and Angela story, Edward loves Bella. But Bella is a child so Edward will not be fawning all over her. In a way, he is using Angela as a stand in for Bella until she is older. Later on in this chapter, which was beta'd by the wonderful Dogstar13, Edward will reveal how he really feels about Angela and in the next few chapters it will become more like an Edward and Bella story. I would like to thank the reviewers for pointing it out so I could explain it and I apologise for the confusion. **

**Chapter 11**

Bright green leaves intertwined in the warm breeze. Angela and I wandered through a field of green grass. Our strides were silent against the soft soil as the blades of grass tickled our sides.

Behind us, Benjamin stumbled along. His awe-filled eyes were still fixated on Angela. The other guards lurked behind him in a bunch, their eyes scanning the area. Ever since the shape shifters' attack, they had taken the seriousness of the job up a notch. They were always on edge now; a miniscule snap of a branch would cause them to jump. One hissed as I placed my foot down on a fallen leaf.

I snorted at their wariness. The danger had passed. The Shape Shifters didn't even live in this area of the woods.

_They weren't meant to live in that part of the woods either_, my sub-consciousness hissed in doubt. I shook my head in denial.

Taking in the clear blue sky, I breathed in the sweet air. The particles tingled up my nose. Honey with a hint of the sea and something else.

What was it? Hope bubbled up inside me, urging me to pause and inhale. My mind erupted with fascination while my nerves tried to figure out what it was.

Lavender. No. Mint. No. Oak. No. Actually... I sniffed the air again. Yes, it was oak.

Disappointment flooded through me. Damn it, it wasn't Bella. It was Angela.

Upon the thought of her name, I looked at the human besides me. She skipped along in the meadow with her nose stuck in the air like a feather in a stream, eyes shut peacefully. A small smile was on her face. Her hair was now shoulder-length, flowing in the wind. Her slack fingers grazed the long grass, bending them backwards like a slingshot being stretched. She looked free and peaceful, yet could be instantly dangerous once provoked.

I smiled a little. Angela had been through a lot like I had. Unable to resist, I let the grin broaden on my face. It was nice to feel relaxed for once. Silently, the pain nibbled at the stitches that kept it in the hole in my chest.

I suppressed it with a grimace. _No, not now,_I hissed inwardly. This could not be happening.

It had been nearly a year since the kidnapping, and the pain had never faded away. However, hope had built up too. Angela was sure we were finally zoning in on the killer, and I hoped she was right.

A zap of electricity stabbed me in the stomach.

I hope she was...

A soft warm palm slipped into mine, and I looked to my side to find Angela staring fondly at our joined hands.

I squeezed her hand, causing her eyes to jump up to mine.

"I hope you don't mind. I just felt like I needed to..."

I shook my head at her, a smile on my lips.

Over the last year we had become increasingly closer to one another, much to Benjamin's dismay. However, he had nothing to fear- I only considered her a sister. Although if anyone saw us now, they would think we were something more. Angela glanced at me through her eyelashes.

Leaning closer, I whispered back, "It's okay. I need it too." Angela grinned before turning her attention back to the grass.

In the shade of the blazing sun, our hands swung back and forth in between us like a leaf blowing harshly in the wind. Angela danced on her tippy-toes.

"I keep wondering where Bella is and if she is okay…" she whispered suddenly, and turned her gaze onto me.

I frowned. "Of course she is. Bella is a fighter." I waved my free hand in the sky to add effect.

Angela giggled softly. "Yeah, she is. In the sanctuary, she would play with the younger boys. I remember when she hit one of them in the face - I was so proud. But the chief scolded her and she never did it again." She scowled at the end. Her lips pursed in anger.

Deep inside, I wondered what had happened that had made Angela the way she was, and whether the chief had something to do with it. My subconsciousness shook its head, arms folded in disapproval. _No, Angela was independent. For goodness sake, she ripped off your brother's head and you're thinking that she is scared of a chief._

Shaking the thought away, I spoke aloud. "Well, at least she didn't lose all of her fire."

Angela continued to scowl, not picking up on my humorous voice as I tried to lighten the mood.

"No, she didn't," she murmured. "But she hated me for it. It was me who encouraged her to be strong. It was me who had all of her faith. And she was punished for obeying me."

My jaw opened and shut. What were you meant to say to that? Words fumbled through my brain whilst I struggled to find the answer. A way to comfort her. None came into my head.

I sighed, my eyes trailing on a bunny-shaped creature in the sky. The white cloud hopped along, its hind legs kicking out. Angela tilted her head back as she stared at it too. Bella would have loved it. She used to spend hours watching the pillows of white float along.

Together, Angela and I walked hand in hand, the wind tickling our hair. Occasionally, I would glance at her, my eyes taking in her features. Her eyes trailed the clouds, deep in thought. A dent creased her otherwise smooth forehead.

I paused for a second before I spoke up. "Angela?" She didn't reply. Benjamin frowned, his thoughts mirroring my concern. Angela didn't reply, her thoughts filled with clouds, freedom and Bella.

"Angela?" I waved a hand in front of her face. The human blinked, her eyes widening when she finally snapped out of her daydream.

"Are you alright?" The human nodded, running fingers through her hair. Angela bit her lip, her eyes flickering left and right. She paused for a moment and breathed a reluctant sigh.

Her eyes closed. "I was just thinking of home… the sanctuary. It was like this place. Renée used to love it so much." I released her hand, my eyebrows raised, questioning. Once again, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. "But the past is the past. Now let's find Bella."

She started to walk off, her lips forming a straight line. I grabbed the crook of her arm and tightened my fingers. Angela jerked back, her foot in the air. Turning her head, Angela stared at me with squinted eyes. "What?" she spat, face contorted.

I looked her dead in the eye. "Angela, something is bugging you. Will you please tell me?" I pleaded.

Angela's eyes fluttered to the trees, lost in a dream. Her lips parted, and she inhaled sharply. "I want to... but your reaction about what you may discover about me is what I fear…."

I turned to face her, grasping her chin. Slowly, I pronounced each word. "You can tell me."

Angela stared at me with grieving eyes. She pursed her lips in decision before sighing. My hand slipped from her chin as she walked forward. Although I could keep up with her, I walked silently behind her with Benjamin now by my side, intrigued to hear what was wrong as well. She walked a few steps ahead of us, her eyes staring into the sky mournfully as if this was the last time she would see it. Whatever was bugging her, it was serious. My stomach turned.

Near the shade of the trees, Angela's soft, chilling voice floated up into the air.

"First of all, you need to know two things. Angela is not my real name. It's Maria. And I used to hate your kind- well, you already know that- but not so much anymore. My hatred started when I was six…" Her voice faded away. The file in my brain creaked open, and her folder popped out.

Closing my eyes, I dove into Angela's memories.

...

* * *

...

Opening my eyes I stared around me in wonder . This must be Angela's world.

Faded trees surrounded me like bars on a cage, keeping me prisoner. Yet birds chirped freely in the tree's dull branches. Beneath the warm rays of the sun, I smiled up at the giant canopies of green leaves shading me from the sun.

Everything seemed so clear, yet fading at the same time; it was a memory in Angela's little mind. Old or new, it didn't matter, it was beautiful.

A high-pitched giggle echoed in my ears, causing them to ring. Ow. Why were they so sensitive?

Above me, a butterfly with its glorified yellow wings fluttered by. My gaze trailed it along with a new urge to catch it. However, a chubby little hand beat me to it. Its fingers closed in frustration at each beat of the butterfly's wings, which flapped together, pulling the butterfly into the sky. Two palms slammed together as the owner attempted to catch it again.

I didn't look to see who it was– I was far too intent on waiting my turn to catch the butterfly. Despite the hands' struggle, the butterfly flew higher and higher. The hands were just too slow.

However, I was not. Taking my place, I bent my knees, a determined smile on my face. On the count of three I leapt into the air.

Nevertheless the butterfly kept on flying, avoiding my grasp with each beat.

Frustration circulated in my bones. And I bent my knees again.

_I'll do it this time_. But disappoint flooded through me as I hit the floor with a thud. The tiny butterfly smugly mocked me as it flew away.

Shrieking, I stamped my foot on the floor. Why couldn't I jump high enough? I released another angry scream, this time lashing out with my hands to hit a tree.

But the tree didn't shift, and my hand stung.

What? Vampire's hands don't sting.

As I went to suck on it, I stopped and took in the palm of my hand. Instead of long masculine fingers and a big strong palm, my fingers were chubby and my palm was incredibly small. They were like the hand that had stopped me before.

Realisation struck me across the face. Embarrassed, I looked down at the ground. Of course, I was in Angela's body. It was me who had failed to catch the butterfly before. In sadness, I watched the elegant creature fly away. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands enclosed around my waist, gently lifting me into the air.

The butterfly got larger as I got closer.

Slam. My hands enclosed around the butterfly in victory, a satisfied grin on my face. But my joy was short lived. The butterfly squeezed out between my palms and hurried off, its wings fluttering like a fan.

Crying out loud, I felt my helper soothe my hair. Looking up, I stared into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes, a sharp chin and curls of black. He resembled Angela, a relative maybe. My curiosity was cut off by a thought in my head.

_Brother_, it whispered.

Brother kissed my forehead. "Hey, don't worry Maria. We'll find you another butterfly. A bigger one with huge wings," he cooed as a smile appeared on my face. Subconsciously, I reached up to graze his cheek and snatched my hand back after feeling his unshaven chin. It was rough, and I didn't like it.

He laughed. "Oh Maria, what are we going to do with you?"

We? There were more members in her family?

Pressing his forehead against mine, Brother smiled. "What are we going to do with you?" I shrugged in reply. He ran a finger up my stomach, a twinkle in his eye. "How about we eat you all up?"

I rapidly shook my head, not recognising the humour in his voice. It seemed Angela hadn't changed a bit in that department- she took everything seriously.

I pleaded with him. "Please Raa, don't eat me." Raa, if that was his name, chuckled and cupped my face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he sang. "Like we could ever do that. Declan and I love you so much." As if on cue, another pair of arms enveloped me and removed me from Raa's grasp.

"I don't know, Ryan, I think she looks quite tasty," a voice hissed in my ear, causing me to giggle. Glancing over my shoulder, I took in another pair of ice blue eyes. His face was identical to Ryan, except his hair was long and flowing. Twins, probably.

"That is true," Ryan murmured. "Maybe we should eat her." He flashed his teeth. Fear ran through my bones. Abruptly, Declan burst out laughing, his laughter shaking me against his chest.

"No, I think we should save her for later." Declan turned me around to face him, his eyes twinkling with delight. "And make sure no one else can eat her." I didn't like the sound of that. Shaking my head, I twisted in his grasp, my hands pushing against his chest. The brothers chuckled loudly into the air while Declan blocked my useless struggle for freedom.

Pressing me to his chest, Declan's laughter died down. "Hey, we were only joking." However, it was too late. Tears once again streamed down my face and the two brothers fluttered around me in horror.

"Hey Maria, its okay."

"Yeah, look! I meant I was going to eat Ryan." Declan moved forward, his slamming teeth missing his brother by an inch as he ducked out of the way.

Ryan rubbed his arm. "Hey, don't eat me!" A tinkering laugh echoed out of my mouth. The two squabbling brothers smiled, happy to see I was happy. Ryan reached out towards me, revealing a huge rose that covered half his chest with a circle of ancient words around it. It was just like Angela's, but bigger.

Declan shook his head and snatched me out the way. "You've held her. Now let's go. Mama must be waiting." Ryan huffed and folded his arms across his chest. His huge upper arm blocked out part of the rose that stained his chest.

Twigs slapped me in the face as we descended into the woods and into the eternal night of the woods. Declan and Ryan wandered amongst the trees with mischievous smiles on their faces. No wonder Angela was so curious. Her brothers were like children. They darted through the trees howling with laughter as they joked on.

"Look at me!" Ryan cried from the top of a tree. Smugly, he sat on the highest branch in the tree, his hands limp by his side while he swung his legs.

Now I knew where Angela got her arrogance from, but I wondered what she got from her other brother. Quickly, I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Declan's growl.

Before I could comprehend what was happening the soft dirt of the ground was sinking into my feet as my brother leapt up the tree, his muscles contracting with each jump. I watched in fascination. So that was why Angela was competitive.

Slapping his brother on his shoulder, Declan climbed to the top. "Guess where I am?" he shouted down to me. I frowned, a spark running through my veins. Slowly, I walked towards the tree and placed my foot on the bark. Resting my fingers on a stump, which was sticking out of the tree, and began to pull myself up.

"Where do you think you are going, little girl?" Swivelling around, I lost my grasp. Thumping to the ground, I blinked with wide eyes. A shooting pain caused tears to gather in my eyes as the coarse dirt scratched my back. Through the haze of water, a shimmering face appeared. Red eyes floated on a sea of white snow.

The snow spoke. "Are you alright?"

I blinked again and the fog disappeared, revealing a smiling vampire. My veins froze. I waited for my brother come to my aid, but they didn't. In the distance, their howls of laughter could be heard. Horror rushed through my bones.

_Just keep still_, my voice hissed.

Even then, Angela was smart. If confronted by a vampire, the number one rule was to keep still and don't run. Vampires loved a good hunt.

I gulped at its goofy smile. Something was oddly familiar about the vampire- I couldn't tell what it was though.

Gazing in the direction, the vampire chuckled. "It seems like they have forgotten about you." A pale finger curled around my stiff chin. His eyes scanned my face, and when he was satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he smiled. "You'll be perfect." His enormous hand enclosed around my torso and lifted me up into the air.

My shrieks of terror rang into the air. Oh no! Fight, Angela. Fight! Don't let him take you! It was common for vampires with mates who were unable to have children to kidnap human children and bring them up as their own.

My legs swung out in aggression. Unexpectedly, the vampire collapsed to the floor, flinging my small body into the air. But the earth never came.

Leaves rustled around me as Declan darted off into the trees, leaving the vampire behind. Branches smacked off my face whilst my brothers continued to weave amongst the trees. Their chests were heaving in desperation and fear. Just over Declan's shoulder, gleaming in the darkness, a pair of red eyes glared at me.

"The girl belongs to me!" the vampire yelled.

Shifting me onto his back, Declan darted up a rough tree with Ryan right behind him. The wind howled around me like a pack of dogs. A shiver ran up my spine.

Declan threw a frantic glance back through the branches. "He's gaining on us," he panted, his muscles contracting with each long, panicked leap. The leaves crushed beneath the men's stamping feet. Ryan's fingers grazed mine as he leapt by us.

"Speed up!" he bawled, his words more of a gasp than a yell. Declan grimaced as he obeyed, each step getting wider and increased. Burying my head in his shoulder blades, I prayed for it to be a bad dream inside my head.

"Don't worry Mia, we got you." Declan soothed my hair. The men ploughed along, swooping in and out of the trees like a hawk.

"Hold on! We're nearly there!"

They leapt to the ground and my head jerked back sharply, giving me whiplash. A curtain of vines came into view. The men charged ahead, heads bowed like bulls'.

I was covered with leaves and stems when we finally broke through. Heavy pants filled the air as I was lowered to the ground. Declan grasped tightly onto my hand as he searched for help.

A dark cave stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Ma!" Ryan screamed.

Scurrying footsteps echoed from inside the cave. A woman with a flourishing face and lively grey eyes appeared from the mouth of the cave. Her eyes questioned the twins curiously. Falling to his knees, Ryan panted, gasping something. However I was either unable to hear it, or young Angela did not understand.

The woman bit back a sob, placing a hand over her mouth, terror in her eyes. Trembling, she called into the cavern, her eyes disbelieving. Sensing her distress, I reached out to her and squeezed her fingers.

She glanced dowm me in horror. What had I done?

"Shamus!" she shrilled again. A grumbling sound erupted from the cave.

Light shone on muddy skin as a figure emerged from the darkness. Familiar ice blue eyes appeared with broad shoulders and lanky arms. The man slumped forward, his feet dragging behind him. The light reflected off his face to reveal his crooked nose and scarred cheek. A familiar rose with ancient words tattooed his chest.

He stared at us and mouthed something to the woman. Ryan nodded, his fingers digging into my shoulder, for reassurance, I think. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the man. Shamus stumbled towards me with watery eyes before he cupped my face like the vampire had done only a few minutes before.

He whispered foreign words over and over. A tear trickled down my cheek as I flung myself at the man. In his ear I whispered the words back. The man sadly smiled before he wrapped a hand around the back of my head and pulled me toward his chest. The motion of rocking lulled my panic.

"Papa, he is after her," Ryan whispered urgently into the air. I felt Papa's chest shudder.

Pulling away, I peered with curious eyes at Papa. His defined chin was round with seriousness, his lips a straight line. His eyes were not focused on me- instead, they were transfixed on the woman. The words rolled off his tongue as he reached towards her.

I shook in denial as the truth set in. Four pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me along with their grieving cries. Droplets of their sadness dripped on my skin and stayed there, seeping in. "No!" I cried.

The woman lowered down to my height, her hand cupping my cheek. The softness of her skin sent a tingle up my spine. With watery eyes, I reached up and pressed my hand against hers as I leaned into the warmth. My eyes closed as I prayed for the final moments.

A branch cracked. My eyes shot to the vines of curtains. Suddenly, I was airborne as the woman scooped me up. Her shoulders trembled against my cheek. My eyes found the man and my brothers. They stood resolutely facing outside, towards the trees.

I bit back a sob. This was goodbye. I knew it was.

Leaves blocked my vision, the ends tickling my face.

Firmly, the woman lowered me to the ground. Her lips pressed themselves on my forehead. Her cold breath bounced off my skin, the soundless words imprinting into my brain. After one long moment, she pulled away and disappeared behind the curtain of leaves. They swayed back and forth until they became lifeless except for the occasional breeze.

Crawling deeper into the brush, I curled up into a ball. My chin dug in to the tops of my knees. The soft tingles of my palm rubbing across my bare arm in comfort did not reassure me or free me from the fate I knew my family were about to face.

There was a silence as I waited with anticipation. All I could hear was my shallow breaths. My heart thudded loudly in my ears.

Then, battle cries cut through the air like a fire starting in a peaceful forest.

My free hand dug into the mud which slipped through my fingers like blood seeping from a wound. Screams of my dying family covered my own. Rocking back and forth, I allowed the tears to flow.

The woman's final words echoed in my brain:_"I want you to remain here until it is silent. Remember that we love you."_ I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Like tumbling stones, loud thuds followed each other. My sobs died down with each falling body.

I could not let the enemy know I was here.

Underneath the canopy of leaves, hands flopped on the ground.

A pair of dark leather boots appeared beside it.

I watched them with intent eyes, silently following the pair with each step. The boots paced back and forth,, only to stop when the owner kicked a feminine bare foot poking out from beneath the edge of the curtain.

Rough bark stabbed me in the back as I pressed myself against it, shielding myself from the enemy. My breath hitched.

The boots crunched against the dirt until the ends of the leaves tangled with the leather tips. A pale fingertip reached into the branches, the partly folded leaves twisted and a golden yellow in the slight sunlight.

Branches covered my face as I scrambled further into the bush.

The leaves ruffled again. A head popped in, and a pair of hungry, red eyes scanned the area for me. Through the haze of leaves, I stared at him with my heart in my mouth. The eyes trailed past me but I remained transfixed by them.

It was him.

I whimpered aloud. Brusquely, his eyes backtracked, freezing on me like a spotlight.

The eyes continued to glare at me, now smiling cunningly at their discovery. I stared back at them in terror. However, as I watched, I noticed something.

They were staring past me.

The vampire narrowed its eyes before they retreated from the bush. Loud clumps of footsteps faded away in the distances. Then the eerie quietness returned.

Slowly, I leant forward. Lifting a little finger, I pulled the curtain of leaves out of the way.

Bile rose in my throat and spurted all over the bark. Wiping my mouth, I took in the scene before me.

Dead bodies of my herd lay scattered around: men with weapons in their clenched hands, women huddling their dead children to their chests in a useless cocoon. All of their eyes stared lifelessly. I scanned the bodies for my family.

Declan and Ryan were nowhere in sight, but a flame nearby showed me what had happened to them. Near the entrance, Papa lay with a contorted face, his hand stretched out towards the doorway of the clearing.

A tear welled in my eyes at the next thing I saw. Staring up me her hand stretched out as her skin paled.

I could only think one word.

Mama.

...

* * *

...

Blinking in confusion, I shut the file inside my brain. Reality shuttered back to colour and I took in the world around me.

Beside me, Angela stumbled along, her weepy eyes transfixed to the sky. A stream of tears streamed down her youthful face. I breathed in a shaky breath, my eyes flittering to the guards behind us.

Benjamin looked at me in confusion, his thoughts demanding to know what had upset her so much. I shook my head and turned back to her, silently waiting for her to speak. It was for her to tell, not me.

She walked along with her lips in a hard line. Minutes passed before she spoke again, and when she finally did, her voice was no more than a whisper. "It was my fault they died- that my family died. It was my fault that the Eluders died. They were friends of my father-"

"The dead bodies?"

"Some were Eluders, but it was mainly my herd. The cave was littered with them." She paused and inhaled deeply before continuing, a thoughtful glaze over her eyes. "Anyway, it was eight years after my family's death that I met Renee."

Unconsciously, Angela rubbed the flower mark on her wrist. Instinctively, I shut my eyes. The pages in the file rustled again as the image came to life.

...

* * *

...

The first thing that appeared was a pair of long filthy fingers. They scrounged the ground tirelessly for food. On the base of the left wrist was a rose.

I was looking for food- or Angela was.

After a few minutes of desperate searching, a mouse caught my eye. Hovering over it, I waited patiently. The furry creature scurried here and there, its tiny brain fixated on finding food for itself. It never looked up to see what the shadow looming over it was. A branch shook, starling the poor mouse. My hands swatted together but it was too late. It was gone.

Swirling around, I prepared to release my wrath onto the person who interrupted my hunt. On a branch high in the trees, a figure sat, watching me with curious brown eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that mouse?" I yelled, not caring who heard. "Three days. Three days and in one stupid movement-you scare away my lunch!" I kicked the mud with my foot. It jumped up in all directions and splattered my face.

The figure released a tinkering laugh. I snarled and I heard a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was here, and I certainly didn't mean to lose your meal."

I squinted in the darkness, trying to see if she was sincere of not. But all I was met with was a pair of eyes.

Wiping the mud away, I stubbed the ground with my toe. "Well, there was, and now I'll probably go another week without something to eat."

The figure blinked at me with pity. Sharply, I looked away.

It was clear Angela had been receiving that look ever since her parents had died.

"Don't look at me like that." I sneered, hatred already forming for the figure.

The eyes twisted in the air. "Why on earth not?"

I growled. "Because I don't like it."

The figure hummed, and silence fell between us.

The air was awkward. Soon, the empathy in her eyes stung me and I gazed away into the trees. Branches rustled and crunched. There was a soft thud on the bed of fallen leaves, but I didn't turn around.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered, voice trembling in anger. I felt a soft feminine hand rest on my shoulder, and a soft puff of air ruffled my hair.

"No. I can tell you need someone. And by the state of you, you need someone who knows where to locate food."

Warily, I shot a glance over my shoulder. Bright, intriguing eyes sat on a heart shaped face. They stood out against the figure's pale skin and dark brown hair.

"And by someone, you mean you?" I sneered, trying to keep my angry facade. Now that I could see her face, it was hard to remain mad.

The figure nodded. "Of course. Who else? The tooth fairy?" She placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

I frowned. Shrugging off her grasp, I stormed away. "I don't need anyone. I am perfectly fine, thank you," I snapped, fists clenched by my sides.

The figure clicked her tongue. I could almost see a smile on her face. "Really? Because I know where there are lots of berries and fruits."

I stopped, my eyes wide at the sound of the temptation. Fruit and berries. My mouth watered at the thought. Unable to resist, I spun around to face the figure.

"Well... it would depend on what kind." It was hopeless-my mind had already been made up. I wanted those berries, and I was going to get them.

The figure flashed her teeth. "All you could think of. But if you're fine, then I'll just get them myself."

With that, the figure disappeared. Rustles told me where she was heading. I paused, glancing back at the spot she went, and then the way I was heading.

What the hell. You are starving anyway.

I scurried up a tree. Bouncing from branch to branch, I followed the trail of loose leaves. My mouth drooled at the thought of the prize. After what seemed like hours of leaping, I dropped out of the canopy.

The figure leaned against a wooden door.

A satisfied smirk was on her face. "I knew you'd follow. Hunger was just too much for you," she cooed. The sounded soothing, yet it would have made anyone nervous. But it comforted me- it reminded me of the past.

I shrugged my shoulders before scanning the area.

"So where is the food?" I licked my lips.

The figure smiled and pushed off the wall. Walking over to me, she dragged her finger along my jaw. I shifted nervously on the spot.

"In there." She yanked my chin towards the door. My eyes widened and I struggled to break free of her grasp.

"You're crazy. I don't care if there's food in there- they'll kill us." She knew who I was referring to. Sliding a hand down my wrist, she grazed my mark, a pout on her lips.

"But you're part of the Ruthidols." I flinched at the word. "They were meant to be strong, fearless and the best vampire killers around," she hissed in my ear. I could hear a smirk on her face. She was luring me into a trap, and I was letting her.

"Well, they couldn't have been that good- they all got killed by just one vampire." Just like that, her grip loosened, and I heard a sad sigh escape her lips.

"But it was all for you. Look, I've been in there many times and have never been caught." Her fingers grazed my shoulders as she stopped in front of me. Her eyes had softened but she still had her predatory smirk on her face. I puckered my lips in thought. I was starving-but was I that starving? Yes, I decided. I was.

Nodding my consent, I tiptoed over to the door, my hands scanning the rims as I tried to feel a way to get in.

The figure coughed. Twirling around, I frowned. Where did she go? Another cough rang out.

"Over here.," the figure hissed. I grinned at the brown eyed head that popped out of a small window.

Approaching the window, I thanked the Lord that I was so small. The window squeaked as I landed in a crouch on the ground. I couldn't help the gasp that came from my mouth.

It was heaven. Hundreds of thousands of berries and fruit surrounded me. Before I could ever think, I was on my knees stuffing my face with grapes.

Oh my. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the juice sizzled on my tongue. I released a moan.

The figure giggled. "I knew you'd like it." Turning to her, I watched as she stuffed fruit into a bag, a sly smile on her face.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's the catch?" The figure froze for a second before continuing to stuff the bag.

"Nothing."

I shook my head. "Woman, I am probably starving, but as you said before, I am a Ruthidol and my father taught me well. Nothing ever comes without a catch."

The figure sighed in frustration. "Firstly-"

She was cut off by muffled voices and the twisting of a lock. Sharing a horrified glance we both dived into the piles of food.

The familiar memory of hiding in a bush popped into my head.

The door creaked open and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Through the fruit, I shot a glance to my companion, who was watching me with terrified eyes. Slowly, I lifted a finger out and placed it where my lips would be before shuffling it under the fruit.

The footsteps clumped around.

"Are you sure you saw humans coming this way, Henry?" A gruff voice asked. A muffled reply came from the other vampire. A long cloak billowed past me. Boots stamped against the concrete floor. I remained still, my thoughts filled with the horror from the past.

Scanning through little gaps, I spotted the half-filled sack.

The vampire stopped and picked it up. "Look!"

They joined together to muse over his finding. "They must still be here." They shot a glance over at my pile. Quickly, I shrunk even further down.

Peeking back out, I noticed that they were looming over the figure's pile.

No!

Unable to watch another person who had tried to help me die, I leapt from my pile.

Before the vampires could even turn around, I had one of them by the neck. In a swift pull, their headless torso fell to the ground.

The remaining vampire grinned at me. "I wouldn't have done that." Shooting a glance to the pile Renee was in, I jerked my head toward the door.

_Go_, I silently yelled.

Turning back to the vampire, I flashed a smirk before darting off. His yells could be heard along with the rollinh of fruit as he barged clumsily through the piles.

Halfway down one aisle, I skidded to a stop, turned, and grinned.

The vampire tilted his head and that was it. His headless torso hit the ground before he even had time to straighten his neck. Baring a grin, I dropped his head and made my way back to the half-filled sack.

Removing the keys from the dead vampire beside it, I tiptoed out of the room and locked the door. No one would find them for a long time. It was common for other guards to murder other guards anyway.

Triumphantly, I jumped through the trees with my prize and the keys dangling from my pinkie.

Coming to a stop, I reached into the sack and began to fill my mouth with the contents inside. Groans of joy sang from my mouth.

Abruptly, I stopped.

Holding out the apple in my hand, I called out to the figure.

"Come on. It's good, and we can always go back for more."

The figure tiptoed forward into the dim light, her pupils filled with wariness as she walked towards me. I smiled at her. She replied with one of her own, although it seemed sad, before taking the apple from my hand.

"What's wrong?" The figure shook her head and glanced away. Ignoring her, I continued to eat the fruit. No one was going to ruin this meal.

A shaky voice interrupted my chewing. "I've never been in a situation like that before," the figure whispered, her teeth nibbling at the apple's skin.

I shrugged. "You get used to it. I learned how to deal with it along time ago." An image started to appear but it was faded the same way it came. "And killing a vampire isn't that hard. It takes training but it isn't hard….Anyway, it's a risk if you want food like this." As if to make my point, I took a bite out of the plum I was eating.

The figure shifted but didn't speak. She continued to skin the apple with her teeth, her eyes never leaving me as she did.

Suddenly, the apple hit the floor. "Look,you were right. There was a catch- I need a companion. I came from a different sanctuary and they've put me here where I'm vulnerable. But I never meant for that to happen. I thought if I made you think I was a good companion, you would stay. But I can't even defend myself., she sobbed into the air. I stared at her with puckered lips before I spoke up.

"I'm Angela." I held out my hand. The figure's gaze shot to me, her mouth wide open. Closing her mouth, she took my hand. A sly smile toyed on her lips once more.

"Renee."

The darkness of the night faded into the light of day as the sun beamed down on us. Green leaves fell from the trees becoming autumn brown. Time had passed, Summer had become Autumn.

Renee sat back in the vanishing shade with a piece of deer in her hand. Slowly, she chewed on the meat, her eyes never leaving me as she tilted her head. I felt my cheeks rise as I wiped my mouth. Renee shuffled closer to me, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Tell me more."

I frowned. "About what?"

She laughed as if I was meant to know. "Your past, silly!"

I shrugged, leaning back on the wet grass. "I don't know. I've told you everything, and don't think about manipulating me." I sat up on one elbow and pointed a finger at her.

From Angela's thoughts, Renee was not innocent. She was sly as fox if she wanted to be.

Renee pouted. "We've been with each other three months and you've told me everything?" She exclaimed while taking a chunk out of the meat. I nodded.

"Why? Do you want to hear about every day of my past?" I teased.

Renee snorted and smacked me on the arm. "No. I just want to know more." She breathed onto my face. My eyes fluttered shut beneath the cool breeze.

Maybe there was something I could tell her.

I pried one eye open. The same tinkering laugh she had done when we first met rang from her lips at it.

I smiled before inhaling deeply. "Fine, there is one more thing." Renee giggled in excitement. I paused for effect. "My name is Maria. Angela is my middle name." Renee's eyes widened.

"Wait. Then why did you say your name was Angela?" Her piece of deer meat dangled in my face. Nonchalantly, I took a bite out of it. The juice flowed into my mouth; my taste buds tingled.

Teasingly she smacked me in the arm and raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, I spoke out. "I guess I wanted to create a new identity. I lost my family because of Maria…." The words evaporated into the air, my eyes focused on a floating cloud. Its material looked soft and fluffy.

Renee tilted her head, her wise eyes staring into my soul. "I don't think your brothers would like that… Maria." I repulsed a shudder that shivered down my spine. Her hand travelled along up my arm and traced my jaw.

Mockingly she dangled her meat in front of me again. Smiling up at her I took a bite out of it, my eyes closing as she rubbed my arm.

Happily, I sighed. Maybe my life was going to change.

The image changed again as blooming leaves sprouted from the branches, shading Renee's face.

Rough bark scraped against my back. We sat on a branch, high up in the air. Renee's soft fingers wove through my hair, and she was humming.

My head was on her lap, my eyes taking in how the light shone on her face, how it brought out her eyes. Her smile was dazzling as she stared down at me. Her hair fell in ringlets around her heart-shaped face while her fingers fumbled with my short strands of hair.

Her lips suddenly pulled into a pout.

"Why did you cut it so short? You know I like it long, Mia," she whispered, voice raspy against the soft air. I shrugged my shoulders before muttering an apology. Renee shook her head. "No, you know what? I like it short. It makes you look cute."

I smiled and shifted. Her knees stuck in the crook of my neck. She lifted a fluttery hand to caress my face, her eyes lightly kissing my cheeks. The rose marking on her wrist rubbed against my cheek. "You are beautiful. You know that?"

I scoffed as I leant into her hand. My eyes rolled. "No, you are."

Renee just smiled and continued humming and running her fingers through my hair.

We sat like this for a while.

My eyelids became heavy with each stroke of my companion's hand. My eyes were closed shut. I smiled at her unseeingly. I felt her shift, but she did not disturb me. She never did. I lay against her soft leg and the rough branch of the tree. My world was completely focused on the woman I was cocooned with. Renee stopped humming. Slowly, I pried my eyes open. Inches away from my face, tenderly her loving eyes praised my face. I blushed under her gaze. Renee wove her fingers with mine with a tender touch. A smile came onto her face.

"Maria," she breathed, her lips inches away from mine.

...

Angela's face appeared as she grinned at the sun. "That was the start of it. I let her take on the Ruthidol mark after a while. We travelled with each other for two more years. We took on separate roles and were enjoying life. Then we came across the doomed clan…"

Her voice faded as the world of her memory came back to life.

...

It was pitch black. I tried to move my hands but they were restrained behind me. Another warm body was pressed against mine. Renee's, I assumed. My yells for freedom were muffled by the leaf that had been stuffed in my mouth.

Clearly, whatever had happened that led to this situation, Angela was too embarrassed to show it to me in memory form. I would have to ask her later about it.

Tears fell down my face as I began to sob, my cries and struggles for freedom useless against the vines that bound my feet and hands.

Dimly in the corner, a light appeared, revealing a doorway and a figure. Stepping closer towards me, the light revealed his face. Light blonde hair with sky-blue eyes and a hardened chin, a boy of no more than eighteen stood before me, grinning like an idiot.

Angela seemed to recognise him, as the thought echoed in my brain. Him. An image flashed- a memory. In a crowded hallway, the boy smirked at me as I struggled against a person's shoulder, my bound hands smacking off his back. As I turned the corner, he lifted up a hand and waved.

The boy analysed me, his eyes never flickering to Renee. He slumped to the floor in front of me. His fingers played with a strand of my growing hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his hand caressing my face in adoration. I frowned and itched to punch his face in.

He sniggered. "So you're the one who nearly defeated our men." I scowled at the word "nearly". Something had happened that Angela was not happy about. "Too bad you got caught," he cooed in an insincere voice. His fingers traced my lips in tenderness before he reached in and removed the leaves.

I spat at him, fire burning in my narrowed eyes. "What do you think you are doing? We did nothing but defend ourselves!"

The boy just tilted his head, a smile on his face. I glared at him. He barely shifted as I struggled against my bonds. "Are you going to say anything?" I snapped.

"I don't owe you an explanation." He grasped my chin, his fingers still tracing the outline of my lips. The leaves that had been used to gag me tickled my face.

Renee tensed against me, her muffled cries getting louder. A warning for him to leave me alone. The boy ignored her, his eyes continuing to burn into my soul.

"Yes you do. We did nothing wrong!" I snarled.

The boy smirked. "Look, you are our prisoner. You trespassed on our territory. I believe we have a right."

I snorted, my eyes averted as I changed the topic of the conversation. "Well can you hurry up and kill us? Or hand us to the vampires, at least, because I do like blood."

The boy chuckled under his breath. His eyes traced my face. "Well,I like fire, and I certainly like the flame that is crackling here."

My eyes went blank as I blanched at his attempt at a pickup line. He smirked as he ran a hand through my hair. I flinched out of his grasp. Renee's muffled screams got louder. The man's gaze finally moved to her. "Shut up! You are only here because you came with her!" He jerked his head in my direction.

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The boy stared back at me.

"Jack!" A voice thundered through the cave. "Please go outside." The boy, Jack, sighed before he caressed my face one more time and left. He paused at the doorway, where a masculine figure stood.

He whispered something in his ear, his gaze landing on me. I heard the figure hum. Jack threw one more glance at me before he vanished.

The figure moved forward, his eyes trailed on me. Two men flanked him. I glared at him. The man loomed over me, a blank expression on his face. He motioned for the leaf in Renee's mouth to be removed. The guard on the left roughly snatched it and threw it on the ground, grounding it with his heel.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. The man remained with a calm expression as he looked down at me.

"That was a brilliant display out there," he rumbled. "I've never seen anyone defeat my men like that." He praised me, his eyes scanning my form, not perversely but critically. Renee shifted uncomfortably as she turned to face him.

"Look sir, we were just roaming, we're sorry if we disturbed your peace-but can you let us go?" Renee pleaded, her tied hand stretched towards mine. The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid since you trespassed, the answer is no, but we can make a bargain or kill you…." I shifted nervously, my back pressed against Renee's.

The man cleared his throat. The two guards yanked us apart. I screamed, my legs swinging wildly.

The man clicked his tongue. His hand stroked my marked wrist. "Are you a part of a herd?" Renee nodded while I remained cold. The man hummed. "Only the two of you?"

I bared my teeth as I spoke. "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow at us. "But you are marked." He questioned me with narrowed eyes as he leaned forward. His breath sent shivers down my cheek. Analysing me once more, a smirk pulled onto his lips. "Well, boys. I think we have got the long-lost daughter of Shamus Ruthidol," he declared to the guards, who grinned at me.

"The late Shamus Ruthidol," I snapped. The man bowed his head apologetically.

"I apologise. Now this changes everything." He hummed, his eyes full of thought. "How about you live with us?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

I frowned. "What's the catch?"

The man stopped. His eyes flickered between Renee, who he had finally noticed, and me. I raised an eyebrow. The man paused and sighed.

"The catch is, you become my son's wife." He looked at me dead in the eye. His lips formed a straight line. My mouth dropped open in horror.

"What?! No way, you don't know me, I don't know you, and your son would regret the day he became my husband!" The man rested a hand on my shoulder, his eyes smiling cunningly at me.

"Calm down, my dear, Jack is impressed by you, that is all. I'll make you another deal. My son is eighteen. I assume you are sixteen or seventeen." Renee nodded as I glared. "If my son has not found someone by the time he is twenty two, you will marry him. If he does, you are free to remain here in the herd." Glancing at Renee, I knew what I had to do.

I took a shaky breath, my heart thumping in my chest.

Soft as a hummingbird's coo, I gave my consent to him. "I'll do it." Regret filled me as soon as I said the words.

The chief smiled sickly at me.

—

Coming back out of it, I waited calmly for Angela to explain. We were into the woods by now, the soil against our feet.

She shot a glance at me. "So, I became his son's fiancée. It was only for Renee though. It was always for Renee." I nodded in understanding.

She had agreed to marry him as a way to protect Renee. I would have done the same for Bella.

I waited for her to continue.

A soft smile graced her face. "But it didn't stop us. We were lovers and nothing was going to part us….or so I thought. However it did. It began with the creation of the little girl named Isabella." She looked at me, and the memories flew into my brain.

...

When the image settled, I nearly screamed.

The once lively Renee lay with dead eyes as she rocked back and forth against the wall. What happened to her? My hands embraced her torso and I stroked her hair while murmured comforting words to her.

But she remained unresponsive, her lips moving, mumbling incoherently. Her face was gaunt, her lips were dry. My hand caressed her face as I hummed to her.

Her pale skin was darkened by the gloom of the cave. Her brow was covered in sweat, her chest heaving into the silent air. I shushed her in comfort, yet I think my words fell onto deaf ears.

I placed a piece of meat to her lips and eased them open.

Gravel crunched, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. I grabbed the spear that rested by my side. The sharp blade pointed in the direction of the entrance, where little light shone in. A shadowy figure approached, blocking most of the light.

The bold eyes of the man shone through.

"How is she?" the voice boomed. I breathed a sigh of relief before I lowered the stick. I motioned for him to come in. The man moved in, his eyes transfixed on Renee.

"She's still unresponsive, but she is making sounds, which I guess is a good thing."

The man nodded.

"Jack?" He hummed. I breathed the next words. "Do you know who did this to her?"

Jack shook his head, moving toward us. He loomed over us and held his hand out.

I knew the signal.

Slipping from beneath Renee, I obeyed the command to join him. Anger thrummed in my bones at the reason why I had to do this. My thoughts hissed in spite.

Jack pulled me into his chest, his hand wrapping around mine. He lifted it up and pressed it to his lips, then pulled away, his eyes observing the mark on my middle finger.

He smiled, running his finger across it. He weaved his fingers through mine and held them in the air, our matching marks shining together in the dim light.

I forced a smile onto my face. He squeezed my hand.

"We will try, though," he breathed. He raised my hand into the light, staring at my mark with a loving gaze. He paused. "Angela, I want you to do something. Please don't argue, because it is for your sake as well as Renee's.

"I would like you to stay in the cave until the ceremony."

Fire crackled through my bones as I glared at him. My lips hovered but he slammed a finger on them, his eyes hard. "Look, Angela. I am to be your husband and I am ordering you to stay here." Sadly, I nodded, my eyes trailing on the ground. Jack's gazed softened. His hands grasped my chin, and I resisted the urge to flinch out of his grasp. "Angela, you know I don't want to, but I love you, and it is for your safety."

Not because you are frightened I will run off with another man, I hissed in my head.

Jack was athletic and the chief's son. However, he lacked the trust and security that I needed. He had ordered half the men to keep away from me, yet never realised it should have been Renee he ordered to stay away from me. Not like that would have stopped me. My eyes flittered to my female lover. Her eyes glazed past us and into the cold wall.

Jack sighed before he planted a kiss on my forehead. "We will do what we can, I promise." I nodded against his chest. His hand ran through my hair, I felt a shudder run up my spine. "We have a plan to over through the vampires…in revenge of Renee." I pulled off his chest. Suddenly, I was interested in what he was saying. His eyes gleamed as he stared down at me. "We are going to destroy them. We plan to gather more human followers from out there. We need to have someone volunteer… Angela, I am telling you this for a reason. We are going to try and do our best."

His eyes darkened as his fingers dug into my face. "But I don't want you to go to the offering. I am telling you that you cannot use this as an excuse not to become my wife. I will become your husband not matter what. I will find out who your lover is, and I will kill him or send him to the offering in your place." I trembled beneath the gaze of his sneering face. A tear dripped down my cheek, and I nodded in desperation. Jack grinned before he tilted my chin and kissed me.

I closed my eyes as I swallowed back down the bile that rose in my throat .

Silently, I swore I would escape becoming Jack's wife and I would avenge Renee.

...

The file shut as I snapped back into reality. I stared at Angela, my mouth agape.

"Angela, is that why you never spoke about it?"

The human shrugged, eyes full of sadness. She wrung her hands in front of her.

"Well, you found out that I was part of a conspiracy against vampires, and that I was part of an abusive relationship when I am meant to be a strong person. And not to mention the fact I lied about most of my past!" Her face looked worn, eyes hopeless.

I stuck out my hand without hesitation. Angela's eyebrows pinched together. "Why…?"

My hand hovered insistently in front of her face. Hesitantly, she grasped it. Benjamin walked towards her, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

Angela ignored him. "You're not mad?"

I shook my head. "Why would I be?"

The guard cleared his throat. Angela snapped her eyes towards him, her lips pulled back in a sneer. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Angela snorted. "Of course I am," she said sarcastically. "I am perfectly fine. You have just heard the whole story, you should know." He shrugged, his eyes soft as he reached out towards her.

"I think you are brave for doing that…" His voice faded away at the end. Angela raised an eyebrow. I shared a look between them. My eyes lingered on the guard for a few seconds more, his eyes buried in pain and Angela frowning in confusion. If she only knew.

"I was brought up to hide secrets…." she whispered.

"So was I. Everyone was. It doesn't mean you should expect people to be mad."

Angela shuffled away from him, her eyes taken his face in disbelief at his words. "I am a traitor! Edward should be draining me right now!"

Benjamin's eyes flashed at her words, but he spoke in a soothing voice. "You had a reason to, and-"

Angela held up a finger, her eyes transfixed on a tree. She pointed to it. "What does that look like?"

In the tree, a piece of cloth flapped, rended by scratch marks.

I gasped. My feet took off as I dragged Angela along.

The huge tree lurched to the side as I yanked the cloth off. A smile broke out on my face.

We were close. My eyes travelled around the guards, their eyes glinting.

Angela yanked on my sleeve. In between the branches, a little cottage could be seen. I smiled as I darted forward. I could feel Angela running behind me with silent feet.

I skidded to a stop a few meters behind a tree surrounding a clearing. Angela landed in a crouch beside me, her eyes wide.

The cottage stood in front of us, its roof thatched with elegance. I gulped before taking a few steps toward it.

A guard moved forward in my line of vision. My hand shot out and stopped him. "Just stay here."

I pointed to Benjamin, knowing he would want to come. "You come with us." He nodded and followed me. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked to the door. My knuckles thrummed against the door. A muffled voice shouted back. The door slowly opened.

I froze.

**If you are still confused or have questions, please review or PM me and I will try my best to answer them. I apologise for the confusion about what character story it is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This has been beta'd by the amazing Dogstar13.**

**Chapter 12**

The guard from that dreadful day stood in front of me, his eyes no longer a gleaming red but a stunning brown. Time froze in that moment. Nothing moved while I took in his expression. The disguised guilt behind his hooded eyes and his parted lips immediately eliminated all other assumptions. It was him. Before I could even speak, Angela barged past me, her deadly footsteps echoing as she approached the guard.

"Where is she?" she growled. The guard did not reply. His eyes seemingly stretched around his face as an image floated in his brain.

Everything went out of focus as the sight of a little girl appeared. She was no more than three or four years old, and was running around some trees away from a group of men, who were raucously cheering and watching two other boys wrestle in the mud. The guard and I followed her as she squealed with innocent curiosity. Our thoughts mellowed at the sight. _Maybe I shouldn't kill her_, he thought. _Maybe I should-_

His thoughts cut off as a shutter flew up. The guard narrowed his eyes at me. He was hiding something.

"Well?" Angela's sharp voice broke us both out of our trance. She stood with a hand on her hip, her left foot tapping the floor impatiently. Stamping her foot, she wrapped her fingers around his shirt and pulled him close so their noses were nearly touching. "Where is she?"

The guard said nothing. A sly smirk pulled on his red lips. He inched a minuscule centimetre forward and breathed, "Where is who?"

Angela's knuckles paled, and her eyes darkened. She wasn't going to play his game and he wasn't going to play hers. She snarled in his face but did not say anything. Her fingers were becoming whiter every second. They stared at each other for a long time, taunting each other with a game of truth or dare. No one moved. Benjamin and I looked on. Finally, the guard pulled away, ripping his shirt in the process. The torn material floated to the ground as Angela unclenched her fists. Her face was still filled with venom and hate.

The guard smiled at the expression. "Look, little girl. I don't know who you are talking about, and if you treat me like that again, you will know about it." As he said the last part, his voice shook slightly.

Angela raised an eyebrow. Unable to see that Benjamin was looming behind her with bared teeth, she hissed, "And you have to watch this little girl, because if you treat me like that, you'll wish you were dead!"

The guard just smirked. However, behind his eyes, a tread of despair and a plea for help rang out. And though I am not sure, I think I heard him whisper ever so quietly that he wished he already was. But for all I know, I could be hearing things.

It was a sign of a grieving mate. Something tugged at my stomach, bringing me back from the darkness forming in my soul. Wiping my feet on the mat, I stepped further inside the cottage. My eyes fluttered around the room. It was very small- a kitchen and sitting room in one. Nevertheless, the interior of the room was warm and homely, something Bella would have liked. Swinging my foot out, I shut the door and cleared my throat. "I apologise for my companion's demands. I am looking for someone."

The guard's eyes remained blank. "We are always looking for someone. Whether it is for peace, revenge, or just out of curiosity. We constantly seek them out. In the future or in the past. Everywhere we go," he whispered in a distant voice.

"Well, we are just checking if they are here." My fingers skimmed across the kitchen bench. They paused before grazing a half-eaten sandwich. I shot a glance toward Angela.

She raised an eyebrow with small smirk on her face. _What's a vampire doing with food?_ A mask fell over Angela's face as she looked the man dead in the eye. The conversation we had in the field seemed to be miles away. Angela sighed before inquiring, "Why, though? Can you answer that, smart mouth?"

The guard narrowed his eyes. I mentally thanked her for the distraction as my quick eyes scanned the room for more evidence. I jerked my head at a discarded violet dress, but the guard didn't notice the action. Instead, he snarled at Angela, "First of all, my name is Daniel. Secondly, we're greedy creatures. We suck all the life out of anything good."

At first Angela frowned, unable to understand that he was talking about both species. Her mouth dropped open in horror when realisation struck. "How dare you associate us with your kind?" she snapped.

Daniel shook his head. "Blinded by hatred from thousands of years ago, you don't realise that we are closer and have more in common than you think. A vampire looks like a human…is one in some ways." His voice faded away as I blocked him out.

I kept the dress in the corner of my eyes and discreetly picked it up. As I inhaled, the soft material stroked my nose, soothing it with tender fingers. My groan was muffled by the soft material, and my eyes closed in delight. The sweet scent of lavender flowed into my nostrils, filling it with sweet life. My dead heart thumped.

It was her. She was here and alive. All I had to do was locate her. But then again, things are easier said than done.

Brown eyes met mine when I finally opened my eyes. Daniel took in the sight of my nose buried deep in the dress, and his lips formed a hard, straight line. His voice was bland, bone-chilling in some ways. "I'll never tell you where she is." He stared at me, his eyes dead and distant.

Angela eyed him before her shoulders straightened out. "But you do have her."

He didn't reply. His eyes continued to gaze at me, his thoughts in a jumble as he tried to figure out how to react. With fear, I wanted to hiss, but in this situation that was like adding more gasoline to a burning flame. Rising, I walked over to him, my stride calmer than I expected it to be. A mask fell over my face. The floorboards groaned in agony under the hard soles of my shoes.

Tilting my head to the side, I stared impassively at him. "You know how I feel, don't you? Your mate has been taken from you in a vicious game, and you don't know how to get her back." I watched his thoughts flicker as he struggled to keep the despair from his face.

Louise, a voice sang as if it was the most precious name on earth.

A scene from a memory appeared. Rushing guards and screams were followed by the image of a brown-haired vampire being dragged away. Her voice echoed in the wind while she cried for her mate. _Daniel!_

Despair and horror flooded through me along with the numbness of pain.

Unable to cope, I forced myself back into reality and prepared for the words I was going to say. Walking to the window, I stared out into the forest. The guards stood waiting, their backs facing us. In my head, the image of Benjamin from the shape shifter attack appeared. I shook it off and glanced at Daniel, my voice low as I spoke. "I think your mate is dead. I think she died painfully-"

A hand slammed into my neck, wrapping around it and tightening its grip like a cobra eating its prey. The pressure didn't last long, as Daniel released a grunt, flying into the air. A table shuddered beneath his heavy form before collapsing. Benjamin stood at the side, a smirk on his lips. He observed his work and smiled, proud to have protected his prince.

Daniel sat up, brushing off some dust with incoherent words bubbling from his mouth. I frowned, and Angela moved forward with wide eyes. Daniel flinched, his eyes taking her in as if she was some kind of monster. I almost chuckled out aloud. To some people, Angela was a monster, but only those who got on the wrong side of her knew. Daniel huddled, head buried between his knees, which were pulled up to his chin.

"She is not dead. She can't be." His muffled voice could barely be heard. "Louise is a fighter. She even fought as they took her from me! They had rip her from my arms! I may not have seen her in a decade, but I know that my mate is alive!" He snapped glaring at me with angry eyes, horrified that I could even suggest such a thing. His breaths started to wheeze.

Angela moved closer, her eyes wide. Daniel stared at her with eyes broken and hurt. "They took her," he whispered. "I had no choice but to stay! They would have killed her if I had not. I never meant for the human to get involved!"

Angela froze, her hand outstretched. He's talking about Renee. Daniel stared at her in desperation- or was it awe? His fingers trembled as he went to cup her face. "Maybe if I had already had a child, the human would not have gotten involved." His thumb stroked her cheek.

Benjamin snarled, his figure looming over Angela to cast a shadow on the man. Not out of protection- he knew Angela could do that herself- but as a claim. _She is mine,_ I could almost hear him say.

The guards outside turned towards the noise with curiosity and discomfort. Benjamin did not care, and with menacing footsteps, advanced towards him. Daniel smiled a sinister smile, his despair and fear gone, as his thumb dug deeper into Angela's cheek.

"So sad, isn't it, to lose a mate before you already have one? So sad to know that their heart belongs to another," he cooed to Benjamin, his brown eyes twisting like a snake. As if he was playing a game, his fingers travelled down Angela's neck and rested on her heart.

Benjamin snarled a no, but it made no difference. Daniel was having too much fun.

"You think she will belong to you?" he asked Benjamin, ignoring Angela's confused gaze. "She belongs to another. Don't you?" His hand caressed Angela's face. "But they are in the ground because of the birth of a babe. You still love them. Is that why you kept the child? Dear Isabella. You kept her, not out of love for her, but love for her mother," he sang to a watery-eyed Angela. Benjamin's eyes opened in horror and pain ripped through him.

He heard no denial escape from his love's lips, and the conversation from the field floated into his brain. Renee. He had assumed she was a man, not a woman.

Staring at Daniel, I realised the tables had turned. We were no longer interrogating him, but were being interrogated.

Daniel turned his cruel gaze to me. "And you. You may know what it is like to have your mate taken from you, but she was not in your arms at the time! Louise was! My sweet, darling Louise…I'm so sorry!" He slammed his fists against the floor. His sinister mask slipped to reveal anguish. Regaining his self-control, Daniel sat up. His lips were in a straight line. "And now you're here to take the only thing I have left of her. "

I shook my head. "No, I am not. Isabella does not have a part of Louise in her. She was not her mother. Renee was."

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes. "The human was just an egg donor."

Angela's screech pierced the air, startling the guards outside. A split second passed before wood flew everywhere. The door lay useless on the ground. Black cloaks flooded the room along with snakes' hisses. They stopped, staring at the scene in front of them.

Angela straddled Daniel. Her cheeks were red with anger, her breaths heavy while her whitening knuckles clenched around his throat. Daniel struggled beneath her grasp. His fingers pried at Angela's deadly grip. She pressed her nose against his. Saliva dripped from her mouth. "Renee was more than that. She gave birth to the child- _your_ child, unfortunately. She was her mother." Angela yanked him closer. "Don't you deny it."

Astounded, the guards watched the scene with mouths agape. Perhaps it was the first time they seen a human overthrow a vampire. They observed her as if she was a wild creature. Some held admiration, others held longing, and the rest who were previous guards of the Luciraces were filled with disgust. Benjamin shifted uncomfortably, and made a move to get his love from the man. My hand slammed into his chest and I shook my head. Leave her.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably, yet his eyes still held a determined glint. "Louise is her mother. The human was just an egg donor. If she was any more, I would not have looked for the babe but grieved her death. It seems you have forgot where your place is. The vampire prince has been too soft." His voice quivered at the end as Angela pulled viciously at his hair.

"You are a selfish man," she sneered. "You don't deserve that child. She adores her mother. She looks up to her and because of you, she has to think that she killed her. But she didn't. You did. She was just the creation you created, the creation who had to suffer heartbreak. You are a monster!"

Daniel eyes flickered, revealing the slight horror at the new information. However, it did not last long. Wood cracked beneath his fingers as he sneered at Angela. "Kill me then. I know all that. But it does not change the fact that this Renee was just an egg donor. All humans are simply dirt!" His voice rose to a yell.

Angela stopped. Her hands released his hair, and Daniel's hands went up and soothed each curl back into place. The lighter, which had been concealed in her hand, tumbled out of her grasp and clattered to the floor. Her eyes squeezed shut as the words replayed in her head, stabbing her with each thought. The memories of the sanctuaries rushed back along with the pain and torture, the loss of her family and her lover, the insults she had faced.

"Then why did you create her with a human?" she whispered into the air.

Daniel shrugged. "At the time that was all I could think about…"

"So you created a child because that is all you care about?"

Daniel puckered his lips before he thought about answering her. "If you were starving and you were given a piece of bread, would you eat it?" Angela did not reply. He smiled before muttering, "I thought so."

Angela tumbled to the ground as Daniel rose to his feet. Benjamin enveloped her in his arms, his lips pressing into the crown of her head. Even though she was clearly uncomfortable about that, Angela did not flinch. Her limp arms swung by her side. Her thoughts were too consumed by the memories from the sanctuaries to even think about Benjamin holding her.

The rest of the guards hissed and leant forward. Their eyes were filled with anger at Daniel's unwillingness to confess their princess's location. But Daniel just smirked. He loved the fact that our feathers were ruffled and that even he could tell we were desperate. We did not do a good job of hiding it.

Rising to his feet, Daniel walked to a cellar door in the corner. He disappeared for a second before he came back up. He gently lifted a bottle of blood up before popping it open. Benjamin loosened his grasp on Angela as he inhaled the air. He released a groan before he leaned against a wall. Saliva dripped out of our mouths as we watched him sip at the blood. His tongue darted out every few seconds to wipe away the remaining red liquid. I bit back a groan. It looked…delicious.

Angela paled even more at the sight. Her hands clenched into tight fists. Innocently, Daniel looked over the rim of the bottle, his eyes darting around the room. "Want one?" He held the bottle in the air.

We all shook our heads and tried to divert our gaze. We all wanted one, part from Angela. We hadn't tasted blood in ages.

Clearing my throat, I ignored the bottle of blood he was swirling in his masculine hand. "How did you discover your daughter was in my care?"

Once again, Daniel snorted, his eyes glaring at me. Instead of answering me, he turned to look at a fidgeting guard. The young boy, no more than 15 years, stared at the bottle with hungry red eyes. His hair seemed to shimmer like a yellow flame as he jumped from foot to foot. Daniel's smile was malicious as he regarded him. His pupils lit up in delight.

"Want some?" He held the bottle out towards the boy. The boy gulped, his eyes darting about, indecisive to whether he should accept it. He lifted a trembling foot.

My voice cracked sharply in the air. "Don't!" The young boy jumped in fright but obediently lowered his foot back into place. His blonde hair turned brown in the shadows as the boy bowed his head in shame. The rest of the guard glared at him intently.

They had not tasted blood for months, and neither had I, but they knew never to be tempted by the enemy. It was a decoy so that he could get away with the child. My lips pulled into an angry sneer. Turning to Daniel, I clicked my tongue. "You want to play games? I can play games."

Daniel observed me with his head to one side, his smirk covered by the nose of the bottle. His Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. Shrugging, he licked his lips and leered at the boy. His forefinger thrummed against the cold glass. The boy shuffled back until he was in the shadow of two older guards.

Daniel sighed before tilting his head right back and holding the bottle upside down in the air. The red liquid cascaded into his open mouth, twisting and turning like a swan on invisible water. Some splashed as it hit the edge of Daniel's mouth. I almost found myself reaching for the bottle. My hand retreated in shame as the last drop hit Daniel's tongue. He grinned at us, obviously enjoying how we squirmed under the fuel for blood.

Inside, I wondered how he had created an innocent child who ripped her way through her mother's belly and was birthed the name Isabella. He had created a child that changed my life completely, and would change society forever. I gazed at the empty bottle, the sweet dregs clinging helplessly to the edge. That was why the blood my family drank kept disappearing without notice. Without Daniel to supply her with it, she had to take it from the blood I poured out, and the reason she could do it silently was because she had super speed as well as strength. She was part vampire.

Silently, I wondered how long Angela had known Bella was part vampire. Did she even know that Bella drank blood? By the look on her face, which was still a sickly pale, I assumed the answer was no. It took me a few seconds for another question to float in my head. What was Bella's true age?

Shaking it off, I continued my interrogation. "Look, if you are not going to tell us where she is then we'll arrest you-" I was cut off by the sound of music.

The sweet notes floated through the room, enchanting us all. The guards' eyes shut in pleasure. Some even groaned. The notes wrapped their fingers around our chins, luring us towards a trap door in the ground. I focused on it. Daniel moved, finally free from the spell, and slammed his foot over the top of it.

"Look, arrest me. I don't care."

However, his words were unheard. We stared intently down at the trapdoor beneath Daniel's shaking foot. The music seemed to press against the wooden door as if it was struggling to break free. Bella!

The whole room looked at me. Some eyes were confused, some eyes were filled with joy, and one pair of eyes were filled with terror. It was then that I realised I had spoken aloud.

"Bella?" Angela whispered in wonder, her hands prying Benjamin's bulging arms from her waist. He shook his head, enjoying the feeling, as if he knew it was all he was going to get.

I nodded. "Bella."

Daniel quivered, his eyes darting around the room, taking in the guards' snarling faces. "No," he whispered under his breath. He pressed his foot firmly on the door. The guards didn't pause or wait for my command, and tackled the vampire to the ground. Four grabbed his legs while four other grabbed his arms and lifted him off the floor. They knew that if it really was their princess, I would want to get down there.

Limbs tangled with each other along with screams as Daniel struggled against their hold. "No, you can't! You can't have her!" He tried to kick the blonde boy but his foot missed, creating a hole in the wall. Aggressively, his hand lashed out. The empty glass bottle smashed to the ground when it collided with Benjamin's hand, a shield for Angela's face.

Trying to ignore the scene before me, I opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. At the end, I dusted myself off and looked up. Smooth, circular, muddy, walls surrounded me. Pictures, layered with dust, swung unsteadily on rusty nails.

Step by step, I wiped away the dust. Pictures of the sanctuaries and a familiar-looking girl with deep brown hair running in the trees. My finger rubbed at the bottom of the picture to reveal a plaque. Our future sweetheart. Another picture of the girl read "Daddy's little girl".Blowing the dust away from one of the pictures, I stared at the woman in the frame. Fine pale skin, a button nose, a pair of blue eyes, and hair tied in a neat bun. Louise.

Unconsciously, my fingers grabbed the picture off the wall in the midst of my muse. While Daniel held more resemblance to the little child, she shared her round babyish face and curly face with Renee. Touching it with the pad of my thumb, I continue to move down the corridor. In the distance, a tinkering of keys could be heard as the sound of musical notes floated through the air as the keys of a piano were pressed. My eyes closed involuntarily, the music enchanting me, taunting me to come closer. Each step I took, my heart would shudder with anticipation what secrets the music would reveal. Like a bird in the wind, the notes floated through the air, dropping light feathers into my ears. I had to find out who was playing. I knew who was playing, but whether my brain would accept it or not was a different matter.

My heart drummed against my chest. Its hooves slammed enthusiastically like those of a young colt galloping through the hills. I reached the end of the corridor and turned to face a door. This was it. With trembling fingers, I pushed open the door. The mysterious player stopped playing, fingers hovering above the keys.

"Keep playing," I whispered, trying to fight a smile from appearing on my face. The pianist bowed her head before her fingers pressed once more to the white, shiny ivory keys. Notes travelled in dainty beats, swirling like a butterfly into the air. Beautiful. Moving over to the pianist and the source of the enchanting music, I sat in the chair nearby and ignored the urge to take her in my arms. The figure played the song with agile movements as I watched in awe.

"Hello." A tinkering voice chimed over the top of the ballad. "You took a long time."

I smirked and shook my head. "I was on my way, I was always on my way." I sighed.

The pianist smiled, their eyes meeting mine. "I'm glad, I thought you forgot about me." I shook my head and stared at her. Silence fell between us as we focused on the piano. The music danced into my ears with tapping little feet and soothing hands. Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the back of the chair. My head rolled in bliss at the musical notes. How could I forget about her? She was my life. It was clear, she had benefitted from whatever Daniel had done to her.

I smiled while I listened to the music. Yes, she had benefitted and she seemed happy, content with her life. I beamed at the thought. At least she hadn't suffered so badly, like Angela and me.

The figure spoke quietly, breaking the air of silence. "I heard you interrogating Father." I flinched at the tender term and how her tongue twisted around the words in a sweet lullaby. Prying my eyes open, I stared at the figure and their intense eyes burning into mine. "Honestly, I didn't appreciate it. He has been through a lot and you bringing up Mother really hurt him." I stared at the piano with wide eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Mother. He has been through a lot since they took her."

"That's his excuse for his crime."

The figure shook her head, her curls brushing against her forming cleavage which could be seen through the baggy jumper she was wearing. She sighed and the ballad became melancholy. As if it was mourning someone's death. A harmony of angels greeting someone into heaven.

"No, he was wrong for what he had done. But so were you." I scowled. What had I done wrong? I was innocent.

Not hearing anything, the figure glanced at me. Her eyes searching my face for realisation or any emotion. Turning back to the keys, she continued to play. "You also took me when you had no right. You never asked me whether I wanted to live with you, nor did you ever consider let me go."

The music seemed to be just as full of sorrow as my thoughts. She was right. I had just kept her with me upon my own opinion, not hers. I had jumped to conclusions and planned to keep her shut up like a caged bird. Staring around the room, I bit back a snort. But her quality of life was better with me.

"How do you know?" Her voice woke me from my musing. I frowned at the words. The figure raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that my quality of life was better at the palace? I learnt a lot here and I have not been kept in a room- I can go out into the forest if I want to. I learned more here than I have ever before. No offense." She held one apologetic hand up in the air without removing her eyes from the piano.

I stared at her with my mouth agape. She seemed unfazed by her harsh words. Since when had she become so cold? No cold was not the right word. Cynical? As the music got lighter, like a feather in wind, enlightenment filled me. She had gotten smarter.

I wanted to move near her, to rest my head against hers. Another part of me told me that I should keep away. So instead, I stood and moved so I leant against the piano. My cheek rested in my hand as I watched the figure play. My eyes scanned her face with desire.

No longer a child, her face had lost its roundness, yet a little baby fat clung to her cheeks to stop it losing all its innocence. Her once big eyes sat balanced on her stretched face, no longer oversized. Her ruby lips lengthened into a smirk while she waited for me to speak. I just sat and admired her. The way her curls moved with each breath or the way her head tilted to one side with each long note. And how slyly she would glance at me with her serpent-like eyes, luring me to my doom.

I grinned at her. I would gladly succumb to my death if it involved the angel in front of me.

"You've changed."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Did you expect me to remain a child forever."

I flinched at the harshness of her voice. "Of course not, but I did expect to find a child when I finally found you, not this." I waved a hand down her form.

She snorted. "Of course you did. You wanted things to be like they were before, where my whole world revolved around you." And just like that, I felt exposed, vulnerable.

I shifted uncomfortably as I watched her. It was like she could see right through me. I had wanted things to go back to the way they were. I was foolish in some aspects. I was selfish, but then again, who wasn't? I looked away, observing my finger in the light. "I would be lying if I said no. But that is what every mate dreams. Their other half thinking about them."

"Really? Or is that way to make excuses for your thoughts?" she sneered. The music became thunderous. The notes screeched, their soft hum gone in the breeze. Her fingers almost wrapped themselves around the keys and pounded the notes out of them. Her serpent eyes narrowed in anger and fright.

This was not the girl I knew, the sweet princess who had smiled at everything. I observed her. "When did you become like this? How?" The woman stumbled in her playing, the notes dancing awkwardly in the air before finding their feet again.

"Like what?"

"Well the girl I knew would have never questioned the quality of life I gave her. In fact, she loved it."

"Well I'm not her anymore. I was never her. I was scared. Scared of everything around me. I did not understand what I was feeling, and you were too busy to even listen." The music had stopped. The woman sat in front of me, her eyes scrunched shut in agony. Her lips trembled. "And then I came here and it was like I was back home in the sanctuaries. I was free to do what I wanted. I had understanding again of the world around me, and no fear."

She stared at me with determined eyes as she mumbled the last words. Silence was her reply. I couldn't speak. My tongue hurt too much to move, as pain wracked my body. I remembered feeling sympathy towards Benjamin for his rejected love for Angela, and how I almost mocked him. It had been so foolish an action, because in this moment, it was what I was feeling- rejection. My mate had just admitted that she felt more liberty with a man who kidnapped her than she did with me.

"No," I whispered. I don't know who I was talking too or whether I was comforting myself. "I think you are still her. I think you still have her innocent smile and freedom. I believe that you are her, and you always be."

I pushed off the piano and walked towards the door. The carpet did not stir beneath my feet, not even as I scrubbed a little bug into its frayed threads with my feet. If I was not going to have a life, a little bug certainly wasn't. I sighed, thinking about how, a few moments before, I had seen her again and how overjoyed I was. Shaking my head, I continued to walk to the door. How quickly had this happy reunion turned into something so sad?

"Edward?"

Her voice wobbled in fear. I heard the piano stool screech against the floor as she rose. "Where are you going?"

I paused in the doorway, my hand resting on the wooden frame. I stared at the wall. "If you would like to stay, I will call off the guards and we will leave." I heard her gasp in horror and resisted the urge to turn around. _No, Edward, do this for her_. "If you are truly happy here, then we will go."

The smell of salty tears was in the air. "No. Edward, I may like it here but I don't want you to go."

Upon her words, I looked at her over my shoulder. She stood in the middle of the room with tearful eyes and sullen lips. In her hand, she clasped the hem of her dress as if she was trying to stop it from moving. I didn't reply, my eyes full of sorrow.

The woman stumbled forward. "How could you think I wanted you to go!" she spat. "I missed you so much and while I was here, all that fear disappeared so that I finally understood what I felt for you. Now that you have found me, I am not letting you go."

Her fingers wrapped around my bicep as she stared at me, her eye tracing my lips in horror yet desire. Her tongue darted out as she stared at me.

I reached across, finally giving into desire, and traced her face. "Are you sure? Because the life you describe will vanish as soon as we walk up those steps. The life of royalty is never easy."

The sheer look of disgust on her face was enough for my answer. She was a bird, free in the wind. I was a hunter with an arrow that wanted to kill her joy for my own selfish pride. I could never do that.

Exhaling, I turned back around and begin to walk out of the door. "Goodbye-"

Air left my mouth, leaving me breathless as a heavy force slammed into my stomach. "I did not give you my answer." Isabella pulled her hand away from my chest. Her fingers lingered over the cloth in desperation. They began to skitter up down the material and thrummed against my skin. "Why is it that you always presume you know my answer? Am I that predictable?" she breathed, her lips inches from mine.

My tongue darted out and ran itself over my bottom lip. "So is that a yes?"

Isabella shook her head. "First, answer my question, and then I will answer yours."

"No, you're not predictable, but your face reveals your true thoughts."

"What about if that is not the case?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Once again, you presume things about me you don't know! Just like you did when I was a child!"

"I never did that."

Isabella snorted and pulled away to lean against the door frame. Her hair blew slightly in the air as if it was rubbed vigorously with something like a balloon. She wedged the tip of her tongue out between her closed lips like a child. My smile was wiped off my face by the death glare of the woman before me. As I scrutinised her, it dawned upon me the fact that she had become like Angela. There was a living fire in her eyes.

She never had that fire before- or, she had and I had never noticed. Her foot thrummed against the ground, causing her folded arms to shake lightly at the force.

"Really? Who was the one that assumed I needed Angela when I first entered the palace?" Me. "And who thought that I was a weak human child that he didn't stop Angela ripping the head off his own brother! You!"

"Yes, but at the time everyone thought that," I defended myself. "And did you want Angela to die?"

Isabella's fire dulled and she breathed a sigh of guilt. "No."

Slowly, with my hands held out in the air, I tiptoed towards her. Her eyes followed me with curiosity and flickered when my hands clasped around her arms. I could feel the blood pumping quickly through her veins. Unable to resist, I leant forward so my mouth was at her neck, and inhaled. Her scent filled my nostrils and galloped through my body like wild horses on the desert plain.

"Sweetheart," I cooed, and felt Isabella shiver beneath my breath. "This is not how I wanted us to be reunited."

"Neither did I," she gasped, her neck arching slightly.

"We are fighting and screaming like an old married couple. Our relationship hasn't even begun," I snickered, and Isabella nodded with a giggle.

Grasping her face, I looked her dead in the eye. Tracing the flecks in her pupils, I sang, "So let's restart this."

Her lips were on mine before I finished the sentence, moving with grace around mine. My hands grasped her hair in lust and yanked tightly at her roots. She gasped but continued to massage my lips with hers. Breathless, I finally pulled away after five minutes. Isabella laughed and leant against the door. Her eyes twinkled in the dim light. There was the girl I knew.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed in disbelief. I would have believed her if I had not noticed the teasing twinkle in her eye. We were replaying the reunion.

"Isabella, I've missed you," I cooed back.

Her eyelids fluttered innocently. "So have I, my sweet."

I leant closer so I could feel her breath. "Not as much as I. I have dreamt about you under the moon and stars."

"Well I have prayed that I would one day elope in your arms." Before she could finish, I was swinging her around in the air. My cry of glee sang into the air like the piano she played. Our sweet laughs joined together to create a melody so enchanting, I'm sure the men upstairs stopped to listen. Finally after a few spins I lowered here to the ground. My cheeks struggled to drop down out of my smile.

Watching me with curious eyes, Isabella leant against the wall with a smirk. However, the innocence that she had when she was younger was still there. It existed in her eyes and parts of her smile. As I stared at her, I sighed. She was the girl I knew.

"Was that good enough for you? Because technically, you flung yourself at and kissed a child." Or not.

I shook my head at her and withdrew my fingers from her hair. "No, my fair lady. I think it was you who flung yourself at me first and viciously pressed your lips against mine. And you said so yourself-you're no longer a child."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't say it, but you did implied it."

"Oh, really? I can't remember implying it." I smiled at her husky tone as she leaned forward and pressed her nose against mine. Her eyes followed mine with anticipation for my answer.

"Well I think it was when you did this." My lips grazed hers once more, and she released a moan. But before she could deepen the kiss I pulled away and smiled. She stared back at me with wide eyes, clearly shocked by the fact that I surprised her.

Sliding my hand down her arm, I grabbed her hand. "Come on." Halfway down the tunnel, her hand squeezed mine, and I grinned as I glanced at her.

Boy, was Angela going to be surprised.


End file.
